The Leopard
by jesatria7
Summary: Barquiel's time as ambassador to Khebbel-im-Akkad.
1. Arrival

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. It all belongs to Jacqueline Carey. This is only for fun & no profit is being made from it.

* * *

><p><em>The Leopard<em>

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

Khebbel-im-Akkad.

I stood on the deck of the ship, watching as the dark mass of land grew closer. We'd been at sea for a month and it was a welcome sight. Yet even as I was glad to see it, a sense of foreboding settled within me. I'd spent the last several months studying Khebbel-im-Akkad, yet I still felt as if the land was a stranger to me. It was an enemy nation until quite recently, when the Khalif and his majesty the King agreed to open diplomatic relations. That was why I was now bound for the faraway land, having agreed to serve as the King's ambassador. Although the Khalif had agreed to it, I feared the sort of reception I might receive. The Akkadians were a barbaric and cruel people; everyone knew that.

"There is somewhat troubling you. I can tell." Apolline's voice startled me out of my thoughts and I turned to look at her. Even though she was dressed in a simple traveling gown, she still looked radiant. Her thick red-gold hair was pinned in place atop her head and her blue eyes were the color of the bright spring sky above us.

"Are you quite certain of that, Apolline?" I inquired, though I knew well that there was little I could hide from her.

"Barquiel, I know you as well as I know myself. Somewhat is troubling you. Would you care to enlighten me?"

I gave a small sigh. "I should've known better than to hide anything from you. I fear what sort of welcome awaits us."

"We should be expected," she replied. "The King sent word ahead to inform the Khalif that we would be coming, did he not?"

"Yes, he did, but I am wary of what kind of reception a D'Angeline ambassador will receive here." The coastline was drawing nearer. We were making for the port city of Tyre, a city which had once ruled a trade empire with colonies as far away as Aragonia. That was long ago, before the Akkadians conquered it. The city was renowned for a very fine purple dye which they'd produced for centuries. I'd resolved to buy myself some Tyran purple cloth while we were there.

"Well, at the very least we can buy some fine purple clothing while in Tyre," Apolline commented as if she'd read my thoughts.

"Yes indeed. We shall see if Tyran purple will suffice for L'Envers purple."

Our conversation was interrupted by the captain, who strode over to us. He bowed. "Your grace, we should be docking at Tyre shortly. The harbor is on the other side of the island."

"Very good," I replied. "And what of the other ships?"

"They should be following presently."

I nodded and moved to glance back at the two D'Angeline ships behind us. Because this was the first ever D'Angeline delegation to Khebbel-im-Akkad, a large retinue was necessary. I had to admit that the other ships made me feel more at ease. "I'll go tell Valère," said Apolline. "She'll be glad to hear it." She disappeared into our family quarters. I remained on deck as we rounded the island which composed part of Tyre. It was connected to the mainland by a causeway, which had been constructed by Al-Iskandr the Great when he laid siege to the city. I knew that well, for I'd spent countless hours of my youth studying his campaigns, reading accounts in D'Angeline and Hellene. The majority of the population was concentrated on the mainland, but the Governor's palace was located on the island. That was our destination.

We made our way around the island and came to the northern port. It was quite an impressive harbor, on par with that of Marsilikos. Tyre had ruled a merchant empire when Tiberium was naught but a village. As we sailed into the harbor, Apolline and Valère emerged from our quarters. It still gave me a bit of a shock sometimes, to see how they looked together. Valère was taller than Apolline, for she had the L'Envers build- tall, slender and long-limbed. She resembled me much more strongly than she did her mother. The mark of House L'Envers was stamped on her features, as surely as it was on mine. The only difference was her honey-gold hair. Where she inherited that from was a mystery, for it might have come from my father or Apolline's mother.

Valère and Apolline joined me beside the railing. A Tyran ship was now moving toward us, mostly likely the harbor patrol. "Such a relief to see land once more," Valère remarked as she looked out at the city. "It seems as if we've been on this ship for an eternity."

"I completely agree with you," I replied. I'd been on a handful of sea voyages before, but never anything like this. It was indeed fortunate that none of us were prone to sea sickness. That would've made the trip extremely unpleasant.

"I cannot wait to bathe and sleep in a true bed again," Valère elaborated with longing in her voice.

"You are certainly not the only one who feels that way, dear," Apolline added.

The Tyran ship was beside us now. It very much resembled a Hellene trireme, but it was considerably smaller. The flag of Khebbel-im-Akkad, a gold lion and sun on a white field, flew from the mast. Below it was the blue and red standard of Tyre. I glanced up at our mast, where the purple and gold standard of House L'Envers flew beneath the green and gold standard of Terre d'Ange.

"State your business!" The voice, speaking in clear Caerdicci, startled me out of my thoughts. I turned my attention back to the Tyran ship. An official stood on the deck, dressed in a short, fringed tunic. I found myself oddly envious of his attire. Bereft of Tyran garb, I unbuttoned the first few buttons of my doublet. Summer-weight clothing or no, I was still warm.

"I come on the orders of his majesty King Ganelon de la Courcel of Terre d'Ange, transporting his majesty's ambassador, his grace Duc Barquiel L'Envers, to Khebbel-im-Akkad," our captain replied, also in Caerdicci.

The official nodded, much to my relief. "The Governor is expecting you. You are free to dock and I will have the Governor notified of your arrival."

"Nice to know that we're expected," Valère remarked once we were out of the official's earshot. I agreed with her sentiments.

As we pulled into the docks, I took time to look closely at the city. A rather impressive set of walls surrounded it, which prevented me from seeing as much as I wished. The docks themselves were quite busy. Ships from a myriad of nations were docked alongside rows of Tyran ships. Sailors moved about them, some in Akkadian tunics but most wearing naught but a loincloth wrapped about their hips. As warm as I was, I would've donned such a thing with no hesitation.

We did not have to wait long before our escort arrived. There were perhaps twenty men-at-arms, all wearing glittering mail and conical helmets, standing beside what had to be an Akkadian carriage. The vehicle was completely open but for an umbrella attached to the back. A driver sat in front, holding the reins of a pair of horses. The gangplank was lowered and we took our first steps onto Akkadian soil. I would've felt better if the forty men-at-arms who'd accompanied us to Khebbel-im-Akkad came with us, but I thought it would be best if they didn't. That could very well be taken as a gesture of aggression.

One of the men stepped forward to address us. I assumed he was the captain. "Greetings, ambassador from Terre d'Ange. I bid you welcome in the name of Azmelqart of the House of Ahum, Governor of Tyre," he said in Caerdicci as he bowed low. "We have been sent to escort you to the palace. Your belongings and retinue will be sent for later."

I nodded. "Very good." We climbed into the carriage. I situated myself in the middle with Valère on my right and Apolline on my left. The driver snapped the whip and we were off. We passed through the gates and entered the city proper. As soon as we were inside the walls, I was able to get a better look at the city.

Tyre may have faded from its days of grandeur, but it was still an impressive sight. Date palms, which I'd only seen in illustrations before, dotted the city. Row after row of stone houses lined the streets. A fair number of folk were about their business. Some of them paused to watch us pass before going back to their tasks. Eventually the buildings became larger and more elaborate, increasing in this fashion until at last we arrived at the palace. It was an immense structure of white stone, surrounded all along the outside by slender pillars. It did not compare to the Royal Palace of Terre d'Ange, but it was impressive regardless.

The guard captain who'd escorted us spoke with the guards stationed outside the massive cedar doors. They spoke in what I assumed was Punic, for I could not understand their words. It had been enough to learn Akkadian before we left; I'd no time to learn the Punic language of Tyre as well. The guards left together, no doubt to inform the Governor of our arrival. We waited in silence. I felt Apolline tense beside me. Valère, on the other hand, occupied herself by looking out at the city. There was another magnificent building not far from the palace. It was much taller than the surrounding buildings; I supposed it was a temple. I wondered if we'd have a chance to visit it while in Tyre.

The cedar doors opened and the captain reappeared. "The Governor will receive you now."

I nodded. "Excellent." We stepped out of the carriage and followed the captain inside. A pair of maidservants were waiting for us. They bowed instantly, their foreheads touching the tiled floor. One of them raised her head very slightly and I caught sight of a metal collar around her neck. These were not servants. They were slaves. With some effort I kept the revulsion out of my face.

"My ladies," she said in Akkadian, addressing Apolline and Valère, "we have come to show you to your rooms."

Apolline smiled graciously. "Thank you." She gave me a soft kiss. "Good luck with the Governor. I'll see you later."

"Indeed," I remarked after she broke the kiss. As she and Valère went off with the slave women, I heard Valère inquiring about a bath. I sighed wistfully. A bath would be very nice indeed. I was not looking myself at all and I was certain I reeked of the sea. But the Governor planned to see me now and I had no time to freshen up. I was led down a series of wide, pillared halls until we arrived at another set of cedar doors. These were elaborately carved with scenes of Tyran ships. My escort pushed them open.

It had been the throne room when Tyre was an independent kingdom. It was quite spacious and airy, the graceful pillars opening onto a fantastic view of the harbor and the sea beyond it. A throne was opposite the doors and upon it sat the Governor. He wore rich purple robes trimmed in gold fringe. They went to his feet. His sandals were gold as well. His hair was cut even with his chin and his short beard was curled. He wore a simple gold band around his head, signifying his rank. A pair of slaves stood on either side of him, holding large fans. "Duke Barquiel L'Envers, greetings and welcome to Tyre. I am Azmelqart of the House of Ahum," he announced as he stood. To my surprise, he spoke Caerdicci rather than Akkadian. He bowed low before turning to one of the slaves. "Leave that and fetch a chair for my guest. He has traveled a long way."

I gave him a bow in response. "I thank you for your welcome, Lord Azmelqart." The slave returned promptly with the promised chair. It was of Menekhetan make, ebony inlaid with strips of ivory.

"Please be seated," said Lord Azmelqart. He sat down upon his throne and I sat in the Menekhetan chair. That put us on the same level and I was glad of it. He might've been the Governor of Tyre, but I was the sovereign Duc of Namarre, scion of Naamah, Kushiel and Blessed Elua himself, and he did not outrank me. "I received a messenger a month ago alerting me of your impending arrival. I have sent your king's messenger along to Babylon and he must certainly have arrived by now. His majesty the Khalif should be expecting you."

"Excellent," I replied. "It will make things much easier."

"I trust your retinue is the same size specified in the letter your king sent?" Azmelqart inquired.

"It is. Everything has been done according to the agreement King Ganelon made with the Khalif," I assured him.

Azmelqart took a few moments to study me closely, his eyes widening slightly as he met mine. I returned his gaze steadily. If I was not keeping my face carefully blank, I would have grinned. "We do not see many D'Angelines here," he began, "even with Tyre being such an important port. Do not be surprised if many of the people here stare at you. And it will only increase as you travel to Babylon."

I allowed myself a small smile. "Indeed. I am glad you have been so welcoming and accomodating thus far."

He returned my smile. "The people of Tyre are traders and sailors. It has been so since our city was founded and we built our first ships. We have never been soldiers. It is trade that interests us. I would like to see a trade agreement with Terre d'Ange and I know many other folk feel the same. You are under the Khalif's protection, and it is not in my interest to cross the will of the Khalif."

"Well, that's good to know." I wondered if our welcome would've been different had I not been under the Khalif's protection before thinking on what he'd said about trade.

"We have prepared lodgings for the rest of your retinue. Also, your belongings shall be brought to your quarters," Azmelqart continued. "You are welcome to enjoy Tyre during your stay here."

"And how long will it take for an escort to be assembled for our journey to Babylon?" I asked.

"About one week. You will need an armed escort, to be safe, and a skilled guide. We will need the time to put together such a party for an entourage the size of yours."

I nodded. "Your hospitality is greatly appreciated."

Azmelqart leaned forward, a conspiratorial look on his face. "I would very much like to negotiate a trade agreement with you. I hope whatever negotiations you have with the Khalif will favor such a thing."

"Well, I can say with confidence that there certainly is a market for Tyran purple cloth and Tyran cedar in Terre d'Ange," I remarked.

"I am quite pleased to hear that." He sighed. "But it will have to wait until you make an agreement with the Khalif. I shall be sure to give you some Tyran purple silk before you leave."

"My wife and daughter would certainly appreciate that, as would I. Purple is the color of my house," I replied.

Azmelqart rose from his throne and smiled, extending his hand. I left my seat and took it. "I would be honored if you and your family would join me for a banquet tonight."

I inclined my head. "It would be our pleasure."

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>

So here it is, the 2nd fic in my little series. You don't need to read The Times That Try Mens' Souls before reading this, since this is set before that fic.

Khebbel-im-Akkad- It's clear in the books that it's supposed to be ancient Mesopotamia with a bit of Arabization. We don't spend very much time there in the books, so I've been doing a lot of world building for this fic. I have tried to base everything on ancient Mesopotamia, but not everything is gonna be historically accurate ;) It is an alternate universe of our world, after all!

Tyre- RL Tyre was a very important ancient Phoenician city, located in modern-day Lebanon. The Phoenicians were a seafaring people & set up colonies all around the Mediterranean, the most famous being Carthage. Since we don't find out very much about Kushielverse Tyre, I have tried to base it on the RL city.

Babylon- We know in canon that the capital of Khebbel-im-Akkad is NOT Nineveh- Sinaddan was just given that city to rule. It never says what the capital is, so Babylon seemed a logical choice.


	2. Tyran Hospitality

_The Leopard_

**Chapter 2**

**Tyran Hospitality**

When my meeting with Governor Azmelqart came to a close, a slave showed me to my quarters. As soon as I stepped inside, I noticed that Apolline and Valère were nowhere to be found. Panic gripped me for a moment before I recalled their desire to visit the baths. Relaxing, I took some time to explore the suite we'd been given. The sitting room was spacious and the furniture luxurious. The sofas were piled high with tasseled pillows. Two bedchambers opened off of it; one for Valère and one for Apolline and I. I was pleased to see that our belongings had already been brought up. The bed immediately reminded me of those in Jasmine House. It was low with cool linen sheets and the same tasseled pillows as the sofas. Sheer curtains surrounded it.

After my inspection of the bedchamber was complete, I opened one of my chests of clothing in search of my silk dressing gown. It did not take me long to locate it, along with a pair of house slippers made of soft leather. I would decide what to wear to the banquet later when Apolline was present. I unearthed some writing implements and jotted a quick note to Apolline and Valère, informing them of our invitation to Azmelqart's banquet tonight. I changed into my dressing gown and slippers and left for the baths.

It did not take me long to locate a slave to direct me. He wore the same collar as the others I'd seen and naught but a loincloth. I followed him through breezy corridors until at last we arrived at the baths. I stepped into the antechamber.

The room was quite spacious, marble with a mosaic floor. I wondered if it was Tiberian. Tyre had been part of the Tiberian Empire once, so such a thing was possible. There was no one else present but several bath attendants. One of them walked over to me and bowed low, trying his best not to stare. "Welcome, my lord Ambassador," he said in Akkadian. I was not surprised that word of my presence had spread throughout the palace already. "I shall take your clothes."

I nodded, disrobing and handing my dressing gown and slippers to him. He carefully placed my clothing in a niche cut into the wall. I was not unfamiliar with the procedure, for I'd visited the famous baths of Tiberium while studying there. Standing completely nude, I moved over to the marble benches lining the walls and reclined on a pile of tasseled pillows. The marble was pleasantly warm, heated by steam and pipes beneath it. I moved onto my stomach, head resting on the plush pillows. "I would like a massage before going into the bath."

"Yes, my lord," the attendant replied. I could feel his eyes on me, staring when he thought I didn't see. I felt his hands rest gently on my back and the massage began.

I closed my eyes in contentment. He was good, very good. I'd been to Balm House before and received massages from their adepts. I daresay this one was nearly as good. The attendant worked thoroughly, kneading every bit of tension out of my back. For a moment I pretended it was Apolline giving the massage- she was quite good at them.

It was over all too soon. I remained on the bench for several minutes, enjoying the heat and pillows. Slowly I stretched and stood. "Which way to the cold bath?"

The attendant led me to one of the many doors leading off of the antechamber. The temperature struck me first before I noticed anything else about the room. I'd just warmed my body on the heated bench and this was quite a change. Once I'd recovered from that initial shock, I noticed that the room was largely empty. A pair of men reclined in the bath, conversing casually. They paused their conversation to look over and stare at me.

I'm fond of my body and have never been shy about appearing nude before others. I am D'Angeline and a scion of Naamah- I enjoy having my body admired. This was no exception. I grinned at the onlookers, wondering if they'd seen a D'Angeline before. Even if they had, my coloring was not exactly common.

An attendant rushed forward to offer me a bottle of perfumed oil and a strigil. I was more accustomed to bathing with soap, but I was acquainted with this method due to my time in Tiberium. I wondered if all Akkadian baths would be like this. I stepped into the water. It was very cool indeed. The other bathers continued to glance at me while speaking in Punic. I paid them no mind. After soaking for several minutes, I removed the stopper and sniffed the oil I'd been given.

It smelled of frankincense. I liked that fragrance, and it smelled lovely on me. Apolline would approve. I poured a small amount into my hand and rubbed it on my skin. Once I'd oiled every inch of my body, I leaned back in the bath and relaxed. I closed my eyes. I'd not had a real bath since Marsilikos and I savored every minute of it. In the background the other bathers continued to converse in Punic. I wondered if they were discussing me. I knew well how quickly word spread in a palace so I had no doubt they knew I was the D'Angeline ambassador. Eventually I heard them leave the bath. They apparently preferred to gawk and stare at me rather than introduce themselves. It was no matter. I thoroughly enjoyed my bath.

After soaking in the water for quite some time, I stood and stretched. Much of the oil remained on my skin. An attendant rushed over with a bucket. I took up the curved metal strigil and began to scrape off the oil into the bucket. It was a rather effective method of cleaning and left the skin soft and perfumed. When I was done, an attendant handed me a cloth to dry myself with. I saw to that quickly before moving back into the antechamber. My clothes were just where I'd left them. I donned my dressing gown and slippers and left the baths, feeling refreshed and clean.

I have an excellent sense of direction and I returned to my quarters without getting lost once. Apolline was deep in the process of unpacking and getting ready for the banquet when I stepped into our bedchamber. "There you are!" she exclaimed upon seeing me. "I was beginnging to worry that you'd drowned."

"You mean to tell me that you and Valère did not enjoy the baths?"

"Of course we did, but we did not linger. There is unpacking to be done and now a banquet to prepare for," she replied. "I'd like your advice on what gown to wear tonight, Barquiel. I've a mind to avoid purple. Like as not many of those in attendance will be wearing it."

"You do have a point there. What about one of your gold gowns? That is always a fine color on you," I proposed.

She pursed her lips in thought and held up a gold silk gown she'd had made for this trip. "What do you think of this one?"

I examined it for a moment and nodded. "It's lovely. I'd quite like to see it on you."

"And I am quite eager to wear it." She set the dress down and met my eyes. "With that decided, now it's your turn." She moved over to one of my trunks and opened it. I remained behind her, gazing at my clothing with despair. It was too hot, even with the pleasant breeze that blew off the sea, and I did not want to wear a doublet. Summer-weight they might've been, but it made no difference. If we were home I would've just worn a light shirt with an open neck. Unfortunately, that would not do for this occasion. I had to cut an impressive figure.

"What about this?" Apolline pulled out a crimson doublet. "I think this would go nicely with my dress."

"Yes, it would. There should be a pale gold shirt somewhere in there as well. That would go quite well."

As if on cue, Apolline located the aforementioned shirt. "A fine, lightweight silk. Yes, this will do," she remarked, setting it with the doublet. In a short time we located the pair of breeches that went with it, as well as a pair of silk stockings to match the shirt.

We did not have the time to give our clothing to our valets before the banquet, but it was not yet time to dress. We used the extra time to unpack. There was not much to do, for we would only be here for a week. Only the essentials were needed. When that was seen to, it was time for us to don our clothes. I dressed quickly and watched Apolline. As she unlaced her dress and slid it down from her shoulders, I was strongly reminded that there was a lovely bed piled high with pillows in our quarters. I moved behind her to place a soft kiss on her back. She glanced over her shoulder at me.

"I take it you have certain ideas as to how we should spend the night after the banquet ends?"

"I do, as a matter of fact." I ran a finger down the back of her neck to the top of her stays. I wanted very much to trace that path with my lips, but she needed to dress. I could smell her own distinct fragrance of jasmine and rose, the one which smelled incredible on her skin. That did nothing to quell my desire. I kissed her once more before stepping back to let her dress. I saw to my own garments before having a chance to admire her further. I paused to look myself over after dressing. I still felt entirely too warm, but this doublet was lighter and more comfortable than the one I'd worn earlier. The crimson was accented with gold embroidery. I added a finely-wrought gold chain to complete the outfit and looked once more at Apolline.

Her gown was liquid gold. It exposed her shoulders and an expanse of bosom, something I certainly appreciated. The bodice was decorated with delicate lace and beading. To this she added a diamond necklace and teardrop earrings. Her hair was piled atop her head and held in place with a pair of gold hairpins. "You look absolutely stunning." Even after being married to her for nearly twenty years, I am still awed by her frequently.

She smiled. "Fit for the wife of a D'Angeline ambassador?"

"You are fit to be Queen of Terre d'Ange." I looped an arm around her waist and kissed her.

"Did I mention that frankincense smells wonderful on you?" She grinned widely.

When we walked back out to the sitting room Valère was already there, reclining on one of the couches. She was dressed in a periwinkle blue gown which complimented her coloring nicely. "You look lovely, dear!" Apolline exclaimed.

"So do you, Mother," she replied.

"Well," I interjected, "shall we make our way to the dining hall?"

A pair of slaves who'd been stationed outside the door led us to the dining hall. It was another open room surrounded by graceful pillars, offering an excellent view of the sea. A handful of low tables stood on the mosaic floors. There were no chairs; only plush cushions. We were taken to the head table, where Azmelqart was already seated on his cushion. I was seated at his right, in the place of honor. Apolline sat at my left with Valère next to her. "Welcome," said Azmelqart. "I shall introduce you to my family. This is my wife, Lady Arshama, and our two daughters Ummashtart and Bodashtart." They inclined their heads gracefully at us and we returned the courtesy. I made note that none of them wore veils. This confirmed my thoughts that Tyre was not as strict about that as the Akkadian homeland. The Tyrans had their own distinct culture.

"And now allow me to introduce you to my wife." I turned to her. "Apolline, this is Governor Azmelqart. Azmelqart, this is Duchese Apolline L'Envers."

Apolline smiled graciously at Azmelqart. "It is a pleasure to meet you, my lord." As she spoke, I watched his eyes widen as he took a good look at her. It was a common reaction of people meeting Apolline for the first time, even D'Angelines.

Azmelqart smiled in return. "And it is my pleasure to welcome you to Tyre."

"This is my daughter and heir, Lady Valère L'Envers," I continued. "Valère, Governor Azmelqart."

Azmelqart took his eyes off of Apolline and looked at Valère. She met his gaze evenly. "It is a pleasure to meet you, my lady." If he was surprised to hear that she was my heir, he made no sign.

"I thank you, my lord. It is a pleasure to meet you as well," Valère replied politely.

Shortly after introductions were done, slaves entered with trays of food. It was quite unlike any meal I'd ever had. The hors d'oeuvres were dishes I'd never tasted before. There was a paste made of chickpeas and garlic which was very tasty as well as another spread made of eggplant. Many pieces of flatbread were provided for dipping. There were many other dishes and I chose not to sample them all, but I did enjoy a salad made with bulgur wheat, finely chopped parsley, mint and onions. As good as all of that was, the biggest delights of the meal came after the hors d'oeuvres. We dined on fish so fresh I swore it must've been caught that morning. It was more heavily seasoned than I was used to, but it was quite delicious anyway. For the final course, there were pastries of thin, flaky dough drizzled with honey and chopped nuts. There was also a wide array of fresh fruit, which was somewhat we'd not seen much of recently.

Throughout the meal, Apolline and I conversed with Azmelqart. He was rather interested in Terre d'Ange and asked us many questioned about it. We spoke Caerdicci during the conversation and I confess I was disappointed that I didn't have an opportunity to practice my Akkadian. Perhaps he thought we'd be more comfortable with Caerdicci. Beside us, Valère spoke to Azmelqart's daughters. They were close to her in age- one two years younger than her, the other four years younger. I was glad to see it.

"As I mentioned to you earlier, it will take time to assemble an escort for your journey to Babylon. In the meantime, I invite you to enjoy our hospitality and explore the city during your stay here. If you would like, I can give you a personal tour of the city tomorrow."

"That would be quite excellent, thank you," I replied.

"The entirety of your entourage has been housed in the palace," he added.

"Very good. I thank you for that as well." I relaxed a bit, knowing that my men were present in the palace. Perhaps it was excessive paranoia since I was under the Khalif's protection, but it is better to be overly suspicious than overly trusting.

After the meal was over, we retired to our quarters. I was pleased to note that a pair of my men stood outside the door. All three of us were tired and we wanted to sleep. Apolline and I bade goodnight to Valère and immediately made for our bed. We made good use of it before falling asleep in each others' arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>

Baths- the description of the baths is based on Roman baths. RL Tyre was part of the Roman Empire, so it makes sense that Kushielverse!Tyre was part of the Tiberian Empire.


	3. The Tour

_The Leopard_

**Chapter 3**

**The Tour**

We were slow to rise the next morning. The bed was very comfortable, and I was reluctant to leave Apolline's arms and the luxurious pillows. I remained in place even after she started to stir. Apolline sat up and looked at me. "Comfortable?"

I closed my eyes in brief contentment before looking up at her. "Very, though not as comfortable as I was in your arms."

She made no response other than to smile and stretch. I smiled in return, but made no move to rise. Apolline stood and glanced at me over her shoulder. "My lord Ambassador, do you intend to lie in bed all day?"

"Well, I would miss Azmelqart's personal tour if I did that, wouldn't I?" I remarked as I sat up. I stretched, remembering that I would have to ask Azmelqart where I could practice my weapons later. I did not intend to miss even a single day of my practice while here. We dressed quickly before breaking our fast. The meal was just as pleasant as the previous night's was. When it was over, Azmelqart turned to us.

"I have freed my morning so that I might give you the tour I promised. We may leave presently, if that is your pleasure."

I met Apolline's eyes. There were certain times when we needed no verbal communication. She was as eager as I was to see the city. Valère was as well. "It is our pleasure," I replied.

"Then it shall be done." Azmelqart rose from his cushion, as did his family. We followed suit. He gave a slave some orders in Punic, no doubt to ready our escort. I noticed that Azmelqart's wife and daughters donned veils over their hair, but not their faces. Arshama caught sight of my questioning look.

"We do not wear the full-face veil here," she said. "We only cover our hair when we go out of our homes." Next to me, Apolline sighed with relief.

We made our way back back to the same entrance we'd used the day before. A pair of slaves opened the heavy cedar doors and we stepped outside. Our escort, consisting of twenty guards, stood beside a carriage much like the one we rode in yesterday. The guards were clad in knee-length tunics and light mail with sandals laced up to the knee. They carried short spears and wore straight swords. Only one of them was mounted.

We stepped into the carriage. It was larger than the one we'd taken to the palace. Azmelqart's daughters and Valère situated themselves in seats behind the driver; Apolline and I sat with Azmelqart and Arshama in the back. The driver snapped the reins and we were off.

The area immediately surrounding the palace was quite an affluent section of the city. We passed numerous villas, some unmistakably Tiberian, which Azmelqart described as belonging to members of the nobility. Many featured pleasant gardens and cooling fountains. I had a sudden urge to stick my head under one of them. It was not yet noon and I was already feeling warm. I unbuttoned my doublet a bit. To hell with formality.

"Wouldn't it be nice to have an Akkadian garden at home, Barquiel?" Apolline proposed.

"Yes, it would," I replied. "It would certainly liven up our D'Angeline gardens. I wonder if some of those orange trees would grow on our country estate."

When the rows of villas came to an end, we entered the temple district. We passed numerous temples, impressive structures with pillars and cedar doors. Azmelqart pointed out several of the larger ones, mentioning which gods they were dedicated to. At last we came to the massive temple I'd noticed yesterday. "That is the great temple of Baal. It has stood for centuries and many believe it is as old as the city itself," said Azmelqart. "We worship Baal above all other gods."

I stared at the temple. The design was remarkably similar to the others, with the same pillars and heavy cedar doors. Its age was not immediately apparent- it must have been renovated repeatedly. "So you do not worship the Akkadian gods here?" I inquired.

"No," replied Azmelqart. "Our gods are our own. Some of the Akkadian gods have made their way into our pantheon, but they never eclipsed our own gods. We have always cooperated with the Akkadians, so we are allowed to worship in peace. I cannot say the same for the Persians…" his voice trailed off and he looked down briefly. I filed that bit of information away for future consideration.

After the temple district came the merchant quarter. There were considerably more people on the street here than in the other districts, so the mounted guard shouted, "Make way! Make way for Governor Azmelqart and his grace the D'Angeline Ambassador!" Most of the bystanders moved and went about their business, but a few paused to stare at us. It was a bit disconcerting, knowing they wanted to get a look at me. The highlights of this quarter were the work sites where Tyran purple was produced. Apolline and Valère both perked up with interest when Azmelqart explained the process to us. I confess I was myself eager to receive the cloth he'd promised us.

It was indeed fortunate that the marketplace was the next stop on our tour. We left the carriage to explore it more thoroughly. It was quite unlike a D'Angeline market, that much was obvious from the start. Vendors and customers babbled in a variety of tongues, most of which were unfamiliar to me. We passed fruit sellers offering brightly-colored exotic fruits I'd not seen before. They were quite intriguing, but it was the fresh purple grapes which truly caught my attention. It is my opinion, biased though it may be, that Namarrese grapes are the finest in all the world. I simply had to buy a cluster of these Tyran grapes and see how they compared. To his credit the grape seller tried hard not to stare openly, although he did look a bit unnerved after getting a look at my eyes. That I was used to. Even D'Angelines were sometimes startled when they met my violet gaze.

I offered the grapes to Azmelqart and his family, who each took one, before sharing the rest with Valère and Apolline. Valère took a few grapes before passing the rest back to Apolline and me. She tasted one. "These are quite good, Father."

"Well, at least we know that the fruit here is good," I remarked, trying a grape. It was indeed very good- juicy and sweet. They came close to Namarrese grapes, very close indeed, but I still maintained that Namarrese grapes were better. Apolline opened her mouth and I obliged her, placing a grape on her tongue. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Valère roll her eyes. I grinned before opening my mouth so that Apolline might feed me a grape as well. Episodes like this were more common in the earliest years of our marriage, but we still indulge in them occasionally.

When all the grapes were gone, Valère gave us an annoyed look. "If you're done feeding each other grapes…"

"We're embarrassing you, Valère?" Apolline retorted.

"Only slightly." I had to laugh at that. It was moments like these which convinced me she was her father's daughter in more than looks, however much she frequently reminded me of Apolline.

"Shall we move on?" I suggested. Azmelqart moved in front of us to lead the way, the guards moving to flank us. Valère dropped back to chat with Azmelqart's daughters. We left the produce sellers and passed carts where street peddlers sold the same honeyed pastries we'd dined on last night. Evidently they were a popular treat here. We did not purchase any, having just had the grapes. It was after we passed the last cart of food when the market became most interesting.

Shops and stalls lined the street, displaying a variety of wares. We passed by several gem merchants and goldsmiths, stopping inside the shops to view the jewelry they had on display. The merchants were all quick to accommodate when they saw us. Apolline was very interested in the pieces, which differed widely in design from D'Angeline jewelry.

"See anything you like?" I asked with a grin.

"A few things," she replied.

"Well I'm afraid you'll have to wait. I've not enough gold with me to buy you anything now, but I did say I would give you some Akkadian jewelry at some point."

"What about you? Do you see anything that is to your liking?" Apolline smiled.

"Planning on giving me a gift?"

"Well, you asked me."

Azmelqart walked over to us. "You are fond of our goldwork?"

"Yes," said Apolline. "It is quite impressive. I am rather fond of jewelry, particularly unusual pieces."

He laughed. "In that case I hope you will feel inclined to purchase some while you are here."

A trader indeed. Apolline smiled graciously. "I very well might, Lord Azmelqart."

We left the jewelry shops soon after and continued on. The next area of the market consisted entirely of textile and rug makers. I spent most of my time staring at the rugs. They were thick and woven with elaborate designs. I immediately thought of the lush Akkadian carpets in Jasmine House. I'd never seen them anywhere else. The colors were rich and vibrant, the intricate patterns fascinating. I wondered how long it took to create such a fine carpet.

Azmelqart noticed my interest. "The carpets come mainly from Persis. We mostly just sell them here."

"Ah. We do not have carpets that are anything like these in Terre d'Ange, though I have seen their like before." We like to think of ourselves as having a sort of monopoly on beauty, we D'Angelines, and we ignore or dismiss the beauty that others create. I knew well that many D'Angelines would dismiss these rugs because surely nothing made by an Akkadian could compare with anything made by a D'Angeline. Such arrogance is detrimental.

While I admired the carpets, Apolline and Valère admired the cloth displayed in a nearby shop. There was surprisingly little Tyran purple, which Azmelqart explained as being because the dye is difficult and time consuming to produce. But compared to the rugs, it was hardly able to hold my attention. I was sorely tempted to buy one right there before remembering that we still had to travel to Babylon and we already had large amounts of baggage. No doubt there would be rug sellers there anyway.

That was the end of our trip to the market, and somehow our purses were still intact. We climbed into the carriage once more and resumed our tour. The only other thing of particular note was the sea. We passed by the docks from a different direction than we had yesterday and were treated to an excellent view of them. I could see our three ships easily. It was much the same as it was the day before, with ships from many lands in the harbor and sailors clamoring about. Seeing the ships again reminded me how incredibly glad I was to be off ours. We did not linger there and made our way back to the palace by the same route we took yesterday.

"Thank you for this tour, Governor Azmelqart," said Apolline. "I'm glad of this opportunity to see the city, but I confess I'm curious as to what lies on the mainland."

"Most of the population lives there. Long ago it used to be the other way around, but that isn't so any longer. It is much the same as the island, but not as affluent. You'll see it when you leave for Babylon."

In a short time, we were back at the palace. There was nothing more for us to do until we left for Babylon, so we were free to relax and enjoy the palace. Valère was inclined to spend time with Azmelqart's daughters. Apolline and I chose to relax in our rooms.

"That was quite a pleasant tour. It was kind of the Governor to arrange it and accompany us," Apolline commented as we reclined on the couches in the sitting room.

"It was. His warm welcome has made me relax a bit," I replied. "I believe he is sincere. I cannot see any ulterior motives in him based on what I've seen thus far."

"Nor can I, though I've not spent as much time around him as you have." She paused for a moment to survey the room. "This is such a strange country, so very different from home." She sighed.

I put an arm around her. "You know I wouldn't have been angry if you'd chosen to stay home." We'd spoken of it when I told her of my appointment. I knew how much she loved Namarre and I half expected her to stay home. I wasn't really looking forward to spending years away from her, but I would never force her to come with me.

"I know. Do you really think I could bear to be without you for years?" Apolline moved closer to me and grinned.

I laughed. "No, and I don't think I could do without you for so long."

She leaned into me and rested her head on my shoulder. "And perhaps I wanted a bit of adventure. Even I tire of Namarre after a while."

"When was the last time you left Terre d'Ange anyway? Was it Nicola's wedding?" I asked.

"Yes, and wasn't that the last time _you_ left Terre d'Ange?"

"Well you have me there, Apolline." I leaned down to press my lips to hers.

* * *

><p>The week passed rather quickly. Azmelqart made good on his promise to give us bolts of Tyran purple silk. His gifts also included veils for Apolline and Valère. They would have to begin wearing them as we set off for Babylon. Neither of them were particularly thrilled at that prospect.<p>

We were just beginning to settle in when Azmelqart informed us that our caravan was assembled and we would be able to depart the following day. Although I was eager to get to Babylon, at the same time I was not looking forward to more traveling. If only there were a way for us to travel to Babylon instantly with no tedious journey involved, but alas! There was not. And so we packed our belongings and made ready to depart.


	4. The Journey

_The Leopard_

**Chapter 4**

**The Journey**

We rose early the day of our departure. We swiftly packed the few essentials we hadn't already and went to break our fast with Azmelqart.

"Your escort is assembled and ready to depart as soon as you are ready," he said. "You will have a guide and an armed escort of thirty men, all of whom have made the journey before. It should take you about a week to reach Babylon."

"I thank you for all your assistance, Azmelqart," I replied gratefully.

"We have a ship waiting to ferry you to the mainland. You armed escort will be waiting for you there, along with your horses. All of the provisions have been provided, so you need not worry about that," he added.

"Once again, we thank you for everything you've done for us. I shall certainly keep it in mind when discussing trade agreements with the Khalif," I said with a slight grin.

When the meal was over, it was time to depart. Our entire entourage was assembled and our luggage, the little not already loaded, was placed in sturdy covered wagons. We watched as the wagons were loaded onto a pair of sizable barges. It was not long before we were ready to board the ferry which would convey us to the mainland. We bade farewell to Azmelqart and I was sure to thank him profusely for his hospitality.

With that, we boarded the ship.

It was not a great distance to the mainland. I stood on deck, watching as it grew swiftly closer. The weather was not quite as damnably hot as it had been and I enjoyed the sea breeze in my face. I tried not to think of the tedious journey that awaited us when we reached the shore. The time passed all too quickly. We landed on the mainland.

It was not difficult to locate our escort. The captain of our ship had been instructed by Azmelqart to take us to them. Even so, it would not have been necessary. They stood out easily, for they were the only group of armed men and horses on the docks. As we approached, a man who could only be our guide stepped forward.

He was a man of middling stature, perhaps a few years younger than me. I judged his clothing to be of good make, though not exheedingly fine. No doubt he made a fair bit of money leading merchant caravans across the desert. "Welcome, my lord Ambassador," he said in clear Akkadian. "I am Hammon and I will be your guide on your journey to Babylon."

"We are pleased to meet you," I said, making sure that my Akkadian was perfect. "I am to understand that these horses are provided for our use?"

"Yes," Hammon replied. "Bought and paid for by the Governor. Akkadian horses are the finest and swiftest in the world. I selected them all myself."

I was not about to simply trust Hammon's judgment when I knew exactly what to look for in a horse. "I should like to examine them myself and select my own mount."

"Yes, your grace. You are free to select any one of them."

"Good." I moved over to look at the horses. I had to own, they were quite impressive. Their coats were glossy and clearly well-tended, as were their manes. Their legs were long and lean, showing them to be built for speed. I took my time looking each one over before making my selection. I chose a fine chestnut stallion who seemed to be as fine a horse as the one I had at home. Having made my selection, I took the time to look closer at his tack. There was no saddle to speak of, only a richly-embroidered blanket trimmed in fringe. It was no matter- I'd ridden bareback many times before, and there _were_ stirrups. The bridle, by contrast, was quite elaborate, decorated with numerous tassels and a plume of feathers. I always prefer functionality over useless ornamentation, so I was not entirely pleased with the decorations.

I watched as Apolline and Valère selected their mounts, followed by the rest of our entourage. The wagons containing our baggage were unloaded from the barges, joining wagons loaded with food, water and other supplies. With all of the baggage ready, we mounted our horses and set out on our journey.

We passed through the mainland of Tyre, attracting more than a few stares. It might have been a port city and used to foreigners, but I doubted large caravans of D'Angelines were a regular sight. We were an impressive group. The captain of our armed escort carried the blue and red standard of Tyre and my standard bearer hoisted the banner of House L'Envers. I would not travel in a manner unbecoming of my station, foreigner or no. When we came to the gates of Tyre, the guards let us through without any questions. I suppose we were expected.

There was considerable traffic on the road to Tyre, going in both directions. I saw farmers with wagons filled with fresh produce, merchants with carts of wares and nobles riding in carriages. But they were in truth much less interesting than the scenery. It was a far cry from the green fields of Terre d'Ange, but it was not a barren desert either. The cedars that were a major export of Tyre dotted the landscape, along with patches of green. No, it was not Namarre, but it had its own sort of beauty. Here and there were mountaintop villages, reminding me of similar villages I'd seen in Camlach and Siovale. Hammon took care to provide information as we rode, telling us about the various landmarks we passed.

"These cedars are small compared to those you can find in the mountains," he said as we passed a cedar grove.

"Will we be passing through the mountains on our journey?" I asked.

"No," he replied. "They are located further north. Our route is almost due east."

We made good time. I enjoyed being on a horse after a month of being on a ship. I adapted to the Akkadian saddle without much difficulty, though it was quite different from what I was used to. Unfortunately the same could not be said of Apolline and Valère. They were both fine riders- I'd made certain of that in Valère's case- but the fact remained that they did not ride as frequently as I did, typically traveling in carriages. I could tell just by Valère's expression that she wished she was in a carriage right now.

When the sky grew dark, Hammon called a halt and we made camp. It would've been more pleasant to spend the night at an inn, but there were no inns nearby. Most of the largest towns and cities were along the coast. Yet at the same time, I was in an odd way looking forward to camping. It had been quite a long time since I'd done it.

We set up camp by a stream. Once the horses were seen to and the tents set up, we dined around the fire. The food was naturally of lesser quality than what we'd had in Tyre, but it was still tasty. The dates were the most interesting part. I'd never had them previously and they were quite unlike any fruit I'd ever eaten.

"We are close to the River Yehordan," Hammon said as we ate. "The Yeshuite homeland, the land of the Habiru people, is just south of here."

I leaned forward and looked at him intently. "Do many Yeshuites live there now?"

"Some do, though many have fled throughout the years to escape the endless conquests. Their homeland has not been a free country for a very long time."

I'd never paid much attention to the Yeshuites, though I knew well that they played an important role in our religion. Blessed Elua is the grandson of their One God, after all. Even my own name is Habiru. Knowing we were so close to their homeland, where Blessed Elua was born from Yeshua ben Yosef's blood and the Magdalene's tears, stirred somewhat within me. Perhaps it was Elua's blood in me; I couldn't say. I turned my attention back to Hammon.

"We will reach the Yehordan tomorrow. After that, we have the desert to cross," he offered.

"Desert?" Valère interjected. "You mean there is nothing between the river and Babylon but desert?"

"Not entirely, no. There are some small towns and with any luck we'll be able to stay the night in some of them. And you need not fear for water, my lady. There are plenty of wells along the way. This road is well-traveled," Hammon explained.

Valère didn't say anything more, but it was clear that his words had done little to reassure her. When the meal was over, we retired to our tent. It was a spacious one with partitions, much like the tents I used during my time on the Skaldi border. Valère had her own partition and Apolline and I had ours. "I should've gone to Tiberium," she muttered, reclining on the cushions we'd been given.

"You regret coming here with us?" I asked. "You seemed quite happy in Tyre."

"In Tyre I didn't have to ride across a desert," Valère retorted. We'd given her a choice before we left- she could either go to study in Tiberium or accompany us to Khebbel-im-Akkad. Valère, while certainly intelligent and attentive in her studies, was no Siovalese scholar. She'd chosen Khebbel-im-Akkad, intrigued by the luxury of the Near East.

"I'm sure your feelings will change once we reach Babylon," said Apolline. Valère perked up at little at that, though I could tell she didn't feel much better about our impending trek across the desert.

"It is only one week's journey, Valère. When we reach Babylon we will stay there," I added. "Wasn't that why you chose to come with us, to see Babylon and sample its luxuries?"

Valère sighed, conceding defeat. "All right. You have a point there, Father. I shall endure the desert and hope Babylon is worth it."

Apolline and I kissed her goodnight and settled into our side of the tent. A thick Akkadian carpet covered the hard ground. It was just as fine as the carpets I'd seen in Tyre. We'd each been given a bedroll, but that was quite unnecessary. Apolline and I spread one of them out on the rug and curled up together inside. I was grateful for the warmth of her body, for the desert nights were cold. I'd have been ready for lovemaking had Valère not been in the tent with us. Instead I settled for kissing the soft skin of Apolline's neck before resting my head on her breasts.

The morning came too soon.

We were up at dawn, eating a quick meal before packing up camp and setting out. It was not yet midday when we reached the Yehordan. The crossing was easy, for there was a wide bridge. Once again my thoughts turned to the Yeshuite homeland. I felt a strange sense of regret that we would not be able to see the birthplace of Blessed Elua. I doubted many D'Angelines had ever seen it, though it was in truth where our entire nation and culture began.

I did not have time to dwell on that, for we passed through the Yeshuite homeland swiftly. The landscape slowly grew more desolate as we moved farther away from the river. We encountered few towns and were only able to stay at an inn once. Even so, I found myself almost enjoying camping in the desert. I did long for a feather bed to sleep on rather than the hard ground, but there was somewhat about the desert that intrigued me. It was strange. I was D'Angeline and _Namarrese_. Nothing could be more different from my fertile and verdant province. I did not think Naamah would appreciate a desert. Perhaps it was my Kusheline blood that responsible for this feeling, for Kushiel liked harsh lands.

Apolline and Valère did not share my feelings. When it came down to it, they were both more typically Namarrese than I was, especially Apolline. I could tell she was longing for home as she surveyed the desert landscape with disdain. House Vardot was one of the oldest Namarrese bloodlines, nearly as old as my own. Their Namarrese blood was in fact purer than ours, for we had the blood of Blessed Elua and Kushiel in our line as well. As for Valère, she might've resembled me in a number of ways, but there was a great deal of Apolline in her too.

As we continued on our journey, we passed many other travelers. The road was an important trade route, connecting Babylon to Tyre and the other great cities on the coast. Not many of the folk we passed stopped to stare, being preoccupied with other matters, but some few did. As we grew close to Babylon, Hammon advised Apolline and Valère to don their veils. Neither of them were pleased about the prospect. Apolline only accepted the veil grudgingly and complained loudly in D'Angeline so the Akkadians wouldn't know what she said.

"Ridiculous custom," she grumbled. "Why do they force women to wear such things?"

I shrugged. "Don't ask me, Apolline. I certainly don't understand why they feel the need to hide away their women and control who they go to bed with."

She shook her head. "Ridiculous. Well, at least it shields my face from this infernal sun. I fear that it will burn my skin."

I glanced down at my own hands, pale as porcelain. I hadn't thought of that possibility. I considered that perhaps I ought to don my light riding gloves, though none of the Akkadians wore any gloves at all.

At last, as the week neared its end, the desert slowly gave way to irrigation ditches and fertile fields. "We are nearing the Euphrate," Hammon explained. "It is spring and the river is flooding, filling the ditches with water and depositing silt along its banks. These lands would be uninhabitable if not for the river."

Apolline and Valère looked quite alarmed at the prospect of crossing a flooding river. Hammon was quick to address their concerns. "Do not worry, my ladies. There are many ferries crewed by men who've plied the river all their lives which will take us across." He spoke in confident tones, but his words were not altogether reassuring.

The road grew busier with all manner of folk traveling to Babylon. Most of them were Akkadians dressed in fringed robes, but there were folk from many other lands as well. I spotted turbaned and robed Umaiyyati and Persians dressed in loose pantalons. They quickly moved aside to make way for our entourage. At last, when we were one week out from Tyre, the great city loomed before us on the horizon. Hammon informed us that we were looking at the western part of the city, which was newer. The palace and most of the temples were located in the eastern part. Large walls of glazed mud brick rose before us. There was an immense gate made of colored brick ahead, but Hammon guided us away from it. "We will not enter the city on this side. I think it would be best to enter through the Ishtar Gate."

Before I could ask what that was, Valère spoke. "Does that mean we will have to cross the river?" Hammon nodded in response and she paled.

We continued moving forward and soon the Euphrate came into view. The flooding was immediately visible. Water spilled over the banks, turning the dry earth to mud. "This is nothing," said Hammon. "You have missed the worst of it." Well and so, the river still looked rough and the current strong.

It did not take long to find ferries to take us across. We boarded the first ferry, the rest of our party following on others. It was not a terribly pleasant crossing and we fought the current the entire way, but it certainly could've been worse. I breathed a sigh of relief when we reached the other side.

Babylon awaited us.


	5. Babylon

_The Leopard_

**Chapter 5**

**Babylon**

It took a bit of time for our entire entourage to cross the Euphrate and set foot on the eastern shore. A wide, well-paved road led to the city. As on the other side, it was busy with many folk coming and going. I noticed that many of the people were of higher station, traveling in carriages with numerous guards, slaves and attendants. Hammon informed us that this was the wealthiest section of the city and our destination, the palace, was close. As we approached I thought I saw it in the distance, just visible beyond the high mud-brick walls.

Our standard bearer hoisted the banner of Tyre twice, alerting the guards atop to wall to our arrival. We crossed a bridge spanning the moat and passed beneath the outer wall. We had entered Babylon.

A wide, straight road lay before us, leading to an immense gate. The Ishtar Gate, I surmised. There were walls on either side of it, constructed of glazed mud brick. It is the primary building material used in the Akkadian homeland, for they do not have much in the way of wood or stone. I had to own, the structures were rather impressive.

As we drew closer, I got a better look at the gate. Though I am D'Angeline and accustomed to beauty, my eyes still widened in awe. It was made of glazed blue brick inlaid with carvings of lions, bulls and dragons. Hammon told us that lions were sacred to the goddess Ishtar. The top was crenellated, though I didn't see any soldiers walking atop it. The entire gate was trimmed in gold brick arranged in a mosaic pattern. It was a rather majestic sight. It occurred to me as we passed beneath the archway how old it must be. It was certainly older than Terre d'Ange and Tiberium as well. The city itself predated Tiberium and even the great cities of Hellas by several centuries. It is not somewhat commonly studied in Terre d'Ange; indeed I only knew as much as I did from reading classical Hellene works on Akkad.

The gate was only the first of the wonders that awaited us. As soon as we cleared the gate, the entire city lay open before us. Beside me, Apolline and Valère gasped in awe. The first thing that caught my eye was an enormous structure in the distance. It reminded me of the famed pyramids of Menekhet. "That is the ziggurat of Etemenaki, the House of the Foundations of Heaven and Earth," said Hammon, catching my interest.

"Ziggurat?" I questioned.

"A temple," he replied. "The Etemenaki is the largest in the city." I could see other temples as well, but they were indeed smaller. I resolved to visit them when I had the chance. No doubt they'd be interesting. But besides the temples, there were many other things to see. Directly to our right loomed a huge building which had to be the palace. It was surrounded by another wall, obscuring my view, but from what I could see it had several levels surrounded by pillars. The street itself was not especially busy. Some of the few folk about paused to catch a glimpse of our party before continuing about their business.

Hammon led us to a smaller gate in the wall surrounding the palace. "They should be expecting us, provided that the man I sent ahead arrived."

I nodded. It was in the details of our agreement that we would be housed in the palace. I intended to establish a proper D'Angeline embassy eventually, but that would come later. After a week traveling across the desert, I was looking forward to luxury and a soft bed piled high with the cushions that seemed to be ubiquitous in Khebbel-im-Akkad. Hammon rode forward to speak with the guards at the gate. Evidently his messenger had arrived and we were indeed expected. The heavy cedar doors opened and we went inside.

A wide avenue stretched before us, leading to the palace in the distance. We passed beneath several more archways before we finally arrived at the base of the palace. My eyes widened and my mouth fell open slightly. The palace was, in a word, magnificent. The glimpse I saw of it outside the wall did not prepare me for the full view. Unlike most of the buildings we'd seen thus far, it was made of stone. The base was painted blue and adorned with more reliefs of lions and sphinxes. Numerous steps led up to the first level, where I saw clusters of potted plants on the terrace. "Come this way," said Hammon, pulling my attention back to him. He led us up the stairs, where a group of guards awaited us. The captain moved forward to speak with Hammon. They wore plain, short tunics under mail made of linked plates. They were also well-armed, with daggers and swords in their belts and spears in their hands. Expected or no, my hand went to the hilt of my sword. It gave me a feeling of reassurance. "I've come from Governor Azmelqart of Tyre," Hammon told the guards. "I have escorted the D'Angeline King's ambassador and his entourage to Babylon. You received my messenger, I understand?"

"Yes, we did. His majesty the Khalif is expecting you and rooms have been prepared in the palace," the guard replied, looking at me. To my surprise, he didn't stare quite as openly as other folk had. His eyes went to the sword and dagger at my waist. "Your weapons, D'Angeline ambassador. No one may enter the palace so armed."

I glared at him. I did not like the idea of handing over my weapons, not at all. Yet I had no choice. I unbuckled my sword belt and handed my weapons to the captain. "They will be returned to you later. Come inside. Your baggage and horses will be seen to."

We followed the guard to a huge doorway, flanked by a pair of massive statues. They were similar in appearance to a sphinx, but they had the heads of bearded men and the bodies of bulls. Immense wings sprouted from their backs. I stared at them for a few moments before Apolline gave me a nudge and we continued on.

Some folk stopped to stare at us as we walked through the palace. I saw slaves and servants rushing by on their business, pausing only to glance at us briefly. Others, nobles by the quality of their dress, stared openly with curiosity plain on their faces. I supposed we were about to become the latest bit of palace gossip.

At last we arrived at a suite of rooms. We were in a wing of the palace reserved for foreigners, I later learned. "These will be your quarters while you are here, my lord Ambassador," said the captain. He handed me my weapons belt.

"Thank you," I replied, inclining my head courteously. I pushed open the cedar doors.

The first thing I noticed upon entering my new quarters were the slaves who immediately knelt upon my entrance, their heads touching the ground. It made me vaguely uncomfortable. "Welcome my lord Ambassador, my ladies," said one of them as Apolline and Valère stepped in behind me. "We are to serve you while you are here. We shall get you anything that you require."

"Very good," I answered with a nod. "Please rise. You do not have to remain in that position when you are with us. Right now what we want most is our baggage. See that it is brought here without delay."

"Yes, my lord Ambassador," they chorused as they bowed once more and left the room. With them gone, we took the time to observe our new living quarters. The sitting room was spacious and well-furnished, with a pair of elaborately-carved doors opening onto a balcony. The floor was inlaid with an intricately-detailed mosaic. The walls were carved with the same reliefs I'd noticed around the palace, except for the sections of wall covered with tapestries. There were a handful of divans piled high with tasseled pillows. Several doors opened off of the sitting room. Three led to bedchambers. Valère was quick to claim the one opposite the other two, leaving Apolline and I to the largest bedchamber and the smaller one beside it. They were connected by a door.

"Do they truly expect us to sleep in separate beds?" exclaimed Apolline in alarm. She'd removed her veil as soon as we were in our private quarters.

"I can't imagine that, but I suppose we should be glad we are together and they didn't stick you and Valère in the womens' quarters," I replied. "This does not seem altogether different from what we have at home." In each of our numerous residences, Apolline and I do indeed have separate bedrooms connected by a door. Apolline primarily uses her bedchambers to store her extensive wardrobes and other possessions. We always share a bed when we are together.

The master bedchamber was very similar to the one we shared in Tyre. The bed was low, with silk sheets and more tasseled pillows. A canopy with fine sheer curtains hung over it, once again reminding me of Jasmine House. A thick carpet, as detailed as those I saw at the market in Tyre, covered much of the floor. A large wardrobe stood in the corner. Further exploration revealed another small room off the bedchamber which contained a desk and several shelves. The entire suite was certainly not as big as what we were used to at home, but it did not lack for luxury.

We did not have to wait long before our luggage was brought up. But before we unpacked, all three of us desperately wanted a bath. Just as in Tyre, all of the baths were public baths. After pausing to ask a pair of servants for directions, we set off down opposite corridors. Evidently the womens' baths were kept extremely separate from the mens'. As I walked through the palace, heads turned and I heard mumblings. I ignored them and instead took the time to appreciate the architecture. Some would say that it was nothing compared to the royal palace of Terre d'Ange or my home estate in Namarre, but that is assuredly not true. Many of the walls were engraved with intricate reliefs and painted bright, vibrant colors. The ubiquitous pillars were also finely carved and painted. This palace was old, far older indeed than the entire nation of Terre d'Ange.

The bath was set up much the same as the one in Tyre was. I was sweating despite my summer-weight clothing and made for the cold bath. As soon as I stepped inside, every one of the twenty-odd Akkadian men in the bath turned to stare at me. I felt as if I were Blessed Elua himself, come down from the Terre-d'Ange-that-lies-beyond. But in truth, I supposed I looked as different from an Akkadian man as any man could. Nearly all of them boasted thick beards and long, curled hair. Their chests and arms were covered with curly hair as well. I confess that sight was mildly disconcerting. Though I've certainly seen men from other nations nude, I am much more accustomed to D'Angelines.

Well, as strange as they might've appeared to me, there was no question that I was stranger to them. I would wager that I was the first D'Angeline they'd ever seen. With my nudity, it was quite obvious that I had no body hair whatsoever. This was in addition to my fair skin, white-blond hair and dark violet eyes. I amused myself by studying their faces as I accepted a stirigil and oil and entered the bath. Many of them were filled with awe and even fear- some folk do find my eyes unnerving despite their beauty- but a few were unmistakably lustful. I made no response to that other than to grin lazily and rub frankincense-scented oil on my skin. I would wait for them to approach me.

I'd finished rubbing oil on myself when one of them moved forward to introduce himself. I judged him to be at least ten years older than me, for his thick hair and beard were streaked with grey. "Greetings to you, D'Angeline ambassador. I am Uru-Kagina of the House of Manashun. Welcome to Babylon. You must pardon our staring- men do not look as you do in Khebbel-im-Akkad." He gave me a bow; I gave him a brief one in return.

"Yes, I noticed that," I remarked dryly before introducing myself. Following Uru-Kagina's lead, the rest of them made themselves known. I took special notice of the few who looked at me with lust in their eyes. The part of me who was Naamah's scion flared up with excitement at that. Before leaving Terre d'Ange, Apolline and I made a pact to each sleep with an Akkadian man and woman while we were here. Once the introductions were over, I felt more at ease. Uru-Kagina and his companions seemed welcoming enough, but I was not fool enough to let my guard down entirely. The cool water was very refreshing and I lingered in the bath even after some of the Akkadians left. After finally leaving the bath and donning my clothes, the air did not seem quite so oppressively hot.

When I returned to my quarters, Apolline awaited me. She left the divan she lounged on and greeted me with a kiss. "Ah," she said, catching a whiff of the oil I'd used, "more frankincense. They do seem rather fond of it here."

"Well, we are close to the Umaiyyat and frankincense comes from the southernmost part of it. Where is Valère?"

"Unpacking. When we returned, a small army of slaves was in here, helping with our luggage. One of them asked if we would prefer to dine here rather than with the court. I told them we'd dine here. I thought you'd be agreeable to that."

"I am agreeable to that. I'd really prefer to relax for the remainder of the day and not have to meet the Khalif yet." I sat down on the divan and reclined on the plush pillows. "Where are the slaves now?"

"I dismissed them after they brought all our luggage into the bedchambers."

"Well then, I suppose we should begin unpacking." I rose from the divan with a sigh and walked to my bedchamber. All of my trunks were there, taking up a good amount of space on the floor. The entire process of unpacking everything took up the rest of the afternoon. The exceptions were my armor, which went into the small study, and the chest where Apolline and I kept our toys. That would remain by the bed, locked.

I opened the door connecting my bedchamber to Apolline's and watched as she unpacked the oils and other implements she used in perfume making. She looked over her shoulder and met my eyes. "I hope they might have some exotic oils here. I'm bored with those I have."

"I'm sure they will."

The afternoon passed swiftly and the air grew slightly cooler. It was not long before the slaves returned, carrying our dinner. They laid the meal out on the low table in our dining room. As in Tyre, there were only thick cushions to sit on. I was still unused to eating in such a manner. My long legs always seemed to be in the way every time I situated myself on the floor. I would've preferred to recline on a pile of pillows rather than sit up straight on one.

My mind was soon taken off of my momentary discomfort by the sight of the fine meal laid out before us. We dined on fish fresh-caught from the river. It was heavily seasoned, a bit too much for my taste, but it was still very tasty and a welcome change from the travel rations we'd had on our journey. There was more of the flatbread which seemed to be quite common in Khebbel-im-Akkad, as well as the chickpea and garlic spread we had in Tyre. The most intriguing part of the meal was one of the hors d'oeuvres- grape leaves stuffed with seasoned barley. I had never seen such a dish before and was pleased to find it to my liking. The only truly disappointing part was that wine was not provided. There was only beer. It was good as beers go, but I am Namarrese. I've been drinking wine my entire life and I much prefer it to beer.

When the meal was over, we lounged on the divans in the sitting room. I was eager to see the rest of the palace, but not tonight. After Valère retired to her bedchamber for the night, Apolline slid over and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Well Barquiel, I do believe we have a fine, comfortable bed waiting for us. Shall we?"

When we are together, we've seldom gone as long as a week without making love. As a result, we were both hungry for lovemaking. I could feel her need for me and the scent of the oil she'd used in the bath ignited my own desire. "Indeed we shall."

We went to the bedchamber and there was very little discussion after that. We undressed quickly, tossing our clothes aside in our haste. I paused only briefly to admire the lush curves of her body before kissing her shapely lips and leading her over to the bed. She lay propped up on the cushions, her legs open and inviting. I settled myself between them, leaning forward to kiss her fiercely. We are both Naamah's scions, meant for lovemaking and perfectly suited to each other. My tongue brushed against hers and I bit at her lip. Every fiber of my being sang as I slid my hand between her legs, parting her with a slender finger to rub Naamah's Pearl. Naamah's scions enjoy giving pleasure as much as we enjoy receiving it. Lovemaking is in my blood.

Apolline ended our kiss, moaning against my lips and pulling me closer to her. The feeling of her full breasts pressed against my chest fanned the flame of my desire to a raging fire. I felt her hands on my back exploring, small, delicate fingers tracing my battle scars. My world narrowed to her as I became increasingly aroused. I was not thinking of Khebbel-im-Akkad or the prospect of meeting the Khalif tomorrow. There was only Apolline. I withdrew my fingers from her, pausing to taste her wetness. She watched me, her blue eyes alight with lust as her lips curved into a smile. Our fingers trailed over each other's bodies. I knew her body as well as I knew my own, knew the places where she longed to be touched. And Apolline knew my body just as well.

"Now," she panted. "Now."

I obliged her.

It is in that moment, in the very act of lovemaking, that all of my careful control is stripped away. It is prayer for both Naamah's Servants and scions. Apolline rocked her hips in time with mine as she wrapped her firm legs around me and pulled me tight against her. I moved slowly at first, savoring the feeling of being fully sheathed in her, before thrusting harder as she cried out in pleasure. Her hands tightened on my back, nails scratching my skin as Naamah did to her lovers. As we climaxed together, Naamah's soft, feathered wings beat in my blood. Every bit of me cried out in pure ecstatic joy, increased with the knowledge of Apolline's pleasure.

I swear I could've touched the divine.

Afterward I lay atop Apolline, my head resting on her breasts. Sleep came to me almost instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>

Babylon- I've tried to base it off the real city to some extent. The Ishtar Gate is real & can be seen at a German museum. The Etemenaki was a real ziggurat that is believed to have been the basis for the Tower of Babel.


	6. Sharru Kin Shamabarsin

_The Leopard_

**Chapter 6**

**Sharru-kin-Shamabarsin**

I woke the next morning relaxed and satisfied. The comfortable feather bed and plush pillows were far more enjoyable to sleep on than the hard ground. I slept soundly throughout the night and was startled to realize it was late morning. I stirred slowly, moving off of Apolline and stretching. I took my time dressing, making sure I looked my best if indeed I was to meet the Khalif today. There'd not been time to choose an outfit beforehand and send it off with my valet, but I was satisfied that my clothing did not need to be washed or pressed.

Apolline stirred as I looked myself over in the mirror, adjusting the collar of my shirt so a thin row of lace showed around the neckline of my doublet. I'd thought it best to wear my house colors, choosing a deep purple doublet with delicate gold embroidery. "You look quite impressive, my love," she remarked.

I settled the gold chain of office I normally wore at formal occasions and affairs of state around my neck, turning to meet her sapphire eyes. "Well, it wouldn't do to appear before the Khalif looking shabby." I slid on my signet ring and ring of office before looking over my many fragrances. "Any suggestions as to what scent I should wear today?"

She sat up in bed, her tousled apricot hair falling over her pale shoulders. "I'd say somewhat darkly seductive. It will add to your allure."

For a moment I was reminded of the men who'd gazed at me with obvious lust in the bath yesterday. "I do not intend to seduce the Khalif."

"Oh really?" Apolline retorted playfully. "Seducing him might help things along. It worked for Naamah."

"We shall see." In the end I chose a spicy scent with a certain exotic feel to it. Once both of us were attired and adorned, we walked out to the sitting room.

Valère was already there, reclining on one of the divans. In one hand was the book on Akkadian grammar we'd used in our language lessons. "Good morning Mother, Father."

"Brushing up on your Akkadian before we break our fast?" I raised an eyebrow and glanced at her book.

"I thought it couldn't hurt." She set the book aside.

It was then that I noticed the pair of slaves kneeling by the door. One of them raised her head perhaps an inch. "Your grace, would you care to take your morning meal now?"

"I see no reason why we shouldn't break our fast, since we're all here." Both slaves got to their feet and bowed low before leaving to fetch our meal. We did not have to wait long. They returned swiftly to lay out a fine meal in our dining room. There was a bowl of fresh fruit as well as more of the same honeyed pastries we'd had before. There was also some sort of porridge and a jar of honey to flavor it. I helped myself to a pomegranate. They were rare in Terre d'Ange and I was glad that they seemed to be rather common here. The meal was good and filling, though it was rather different from a traditional D'Angeline morning meal of bread and fruit preserves. The drink, however, was somewhat else entirely. I pored some into my cup and stared at it. It was black and had a strange aroma unlike anything I'd ever smelled before. Yet strange as it was, somewhat about it was appealing. "What is this drink?" I asked the slaves who stood at the door.

"It is called kavah, my lord," one replied.

"Kavah. Hm." I took a sip and very nearly spat it back out. It was quite bitter. Even so, there was somewhat in the taste that I liked. I took up the cup of sugar beside the kavah pot and spooned a bit of it into my cup. The sugar improved the flavor and I drank all of it.

Shortly after we finished breaking our fast and the slaves carried away the remnants, a servant entered with a message for me. He was dressed in a long, fringed robe and I guessed him to be highly-ranked. "My lord Ambassador," he said after bowing very low, "his majesty Khalif Sharru-kin-Shamabarsin requests the presence of you and your family in his audience chamber in one hour."

"And where exactly is his majesty's audience chamber?" I retorted.

"An escort will be sent for you," he replied.

The hour passed quickly. I looked myself over once more and thought of how the people I'd encountered here thus far had reacted to me. I doubted the Khalif had ever seen a D'Angeline before, but I couldn't quite imagine him staring as openly as the others had. When I walked back into the sitting room, I saw that Apolline and Valère had donned their veils. Neither looked particularly pleased about it.

Our escort arrived exactly on time. It consisted of six guards, to which I added the pair of my own men I'd stationed outside our quarters. I would not go into this with only the Khalif's guards at my back. It was my suspicious nature, ignoring that I was under the Khalif's protection at the moment. I'd hand-picked the forty men who'd accompanied us and I knew they would not hesitate to protect us if necessary.

It was a lengthy walk to the audience chamber, affording me an opportunity to get a better look at the palace. It appeared to be centered around an inner courtyard, with the royal family's quarters in the innermost part of the palace. We did not go there. The audience chamber was located in the outer wings. We halted at a pair of immense cedar doors inlaid with bronze reliefs. The guards pushed them open.

The audience chamber was a large, lofty hall filled with people. Many Akkadians moved about in their long robes, waiting for their own audiences with the Khalif. Everything was a riot of color. The walls were elaborately carved and painted, depicting gods and battles. Not all of these were entirely pleasing to look at; I noticed one depicted prisoners of war being flayed alive. My hand unconsciously drifted to my waist, where my sword normally hung at my side. I mustn't forget that the Akkadians were a barbarous people, ancient civilization though they might be.

One of the guards stepped in front of a dais at the far end of the hall and bowed so low his forehead touched the ground. "His grace the D'Angeline Ambassador." He stepped back and we moved forward. It was then that I saw Sharru-kin-Shamabarsin for the first time.

He was seated on the dais between a pair of marble sphinxes. His ankle-length robes were red and richly embroidered. Gold fringe trimmed the edges. A second garment was wrapped around his waist and over one shoulder, no less ornate than the robe. He wore several rings in addition to thick gold bracelets on his bare arms. His hair and beard were both curled and oiled and on his head he wore a cylindrical white cap with a jeweled band around the bottom. I felt positively underdressed in comparison.

We stopped just before the dais. I gave him the same bow I'd have given King Ganelon. Just behind me, Valère and Apolline gave deep curtsies. My men stood on either side of us. When I rose, I had the opportunity to get a closer look at the Khalif. He was close to me in age, perhaps a few years older.

"Welcome," he began in a rich, booming voice. "Welcome to Khebbel-im-Akkad, Duke Bar-key-el Lon-vares."

I ignored his mispronunciation of L'Envers. "I thank you for your welcome and hospitality, your majesty. Allow me to introduce my wife, Duchese Apolline L'Envers, and my daughter and heir, Lady Valère L'Envers." I saw a moment of confusion cross the Khalif's features as a few murmurs rose from the onlookers. Doubtless they were due to Valère being my heir. The Khalif shifted his gaze from Valère back to Apolline. Somewhat about the way he looked at her, like a hawk eyeing a sparrow, made me distinctly uneasy.

"I have heard rumors of the beauty of D'Angeline women, but now I see that they are all true," Sharru-kin-Shamabarsin said, his eyes still fixed on Apolline. He might not have been able to see her face, but there was plenty to look at below that.

Apolline inclined her head graciously. "You flatter me, your majesty."

He gave a small chuckle. "It is no flattery, your grace," he said before turning back to me. "I have read the letter your king sent with his messenger. Thus far everything has been done according to what we agreed upon."

"I am glad to hear that, your majesty," I replied.

"We shall talk more later. In the meantime, you are welcome to enjoy the palace and city. While you are here, you are here under my protection and according to my wishes. The slaves will see to anything you require and I shall give you an escort if you desire to venture out into the city. You and your family are invited to dine with me and the court tonight. We shall have a banquet to welcome you."

I bowed. "I thank you for your invitation."

The Khalif gave me a brief nod and I knew it for a dismissal. We bowed and curtsied once more before turning and exiting the audience chamber. The crowds of Akkadian nobles buzzed with gossip as we passed. I was beginning to grow used to the stares. Once we were outside and the cedar doors closed behind us, I let out a breath I didn't know I held. It was over. I'd met the Khalif. One hurdle was overcome. I looked at Valère and Apolline. It was bizarre, seeing them with only their eyes visible. Despite that, I could tell my daughter was agitated.

"They all stare at us as if we're Blessed Elua and his Companions," she remarked in D'Angeline. "It seems we're a fascinating bit of palace gossip. I'm sure they'll continue to gawk at us during the banquet tonight too."

"Well, what did you expect? I doubt many of them have ever seen a D'Angeline before," I answered. Valère had only been outside Terre d'Ange once before, for Nicola's wedding, and that was only for a brief time. She wasn't used to this treatment.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I have to enjoy it," she responded.

"You will get used to it. Your mother and I did when we were in Tiberium."

"There are many things we must get used to here," Apolline added, one hand going to her veil.

With the rest of the day free, we chose to visit the palace gardens. A slave led us out into the central courtyard. My eyes widened. I am D'Angeline and we spend as much time on our gardens as we do on our homes, but I was taken aback by the Akkadian gardens. Beside me, Apolline gasped. Tall date palms grew beside cool fountains. Bright, exotic flowers bloomed in carefully-tended plots. There were orange and lemon trees as well, their branches laden with fruit. I never thought the Akkadians were a people who'd appreciate gardens, but I understood that greenery meant life to a people surrounded by desert. We strolled down the paths, Apolline and I holding hands, taking in the exotic trees. They were like those we saw in Tyre, but there were still some I'd never seen before. Groves of trees clustered around the fountains, offering shade from the omnipresent sun.

"We must see to getting some of these trees and flowers for ourselves," I said to Apolline as we sat on a bench beside one of the fountains.

"Yes, they would make fine additions to our gardens. Do you think they would grow in Namarre?"

"Perhaps not. But they might at our country estate." I turned to the fountain and chuckled. "We've finally arrived in Babylon and I'm already thinking of returning to Terre d'Ange."

"Surely you're not homesick?" Apolline inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"No, not at all, but there are so many things I've seen that I'd like to bring home."

The rest of the day passed without event and soon it was time for the banquet. We changed our clothes, wanting to look our best for this occasion. It was crucial that we appeared impressive in these first days. I selected a blue doublet with intricate silver and gold embroidery. The sleeves were slashed, revealing the white silk shirt I wore beneath it. I complemented the outfit with a delicate silver chain set with sapphires. Apolline wore a white silk gown inset with fine lace. Her upswept hair was held in place with a diamond-studded comb. She looked beautiful as always. We joined Valère, who was attired in lavender, and were escorted to the banquet hall.

It was in reality very similar to the banquet hall in Tyre. Slender, ornately-carved pillars framed a spacious terrace. It was large enough that I suspected it was sometimes used for outdoor dining. The décor was just as exquisite here as in the rest of the palace. The floor was an intricate mosaic and the walls were carved with painted reliefs featuring scenes of feasting and revelry. The subject was considerably more pleasant than that seen in the audience chamber.

Our escort directed us to the low tables, seating us at the head one. I settled myself on the cushions and glanced around. The Khalif was not there yet, nor were many other folk. A handful of Akkadian noblemen and slaves milled about, but that was all.

"His highness the Lugal Sinaddan-Shamabarsin!" As soon as the herald announced the Lugal's arrival, everyone immediately dipped into a low bow. I gave him the bow I'd have given to my niece Ysandre on a formal occasion, carefully keeping my excitement at meeting him out of my face. The Lugal walked over to our table and sat on the cushions an arm's length to my left. He turned to greet me.

"Greetings, Duke Bar-key-el Lon-vares." I supposed I had to get used to that mispronunciation. "I have been most eager to meet you."

"As have I, your highness," I replied. "This is my wife, Duchese Apolline L'Envers, and my daughter and heir, Lady Valère L'Envers."

"I am honored to meet you both," said Sinaddan, looking closely at Valère and Apolline. His reaction was remarkably similar to his father's, though he seemed more interested in Valère than Apolline. If he was surprised to hear that she was my heir, he gave no sign. I allowed myself a small smile.

With introductions over, I took the time to take a closer look at Sinaddan-Shamabarsin. He was dressed in the same style as the other Akkadian noblemen. His robe was deep green with silver fringe and he wore as much jewelry as his father. His beard was shorter than the others' beards, but it was just as elaborately curled. His dark eyes regarded us with thoughtful intelligence. "You add beauty to our palace, my ladies," he said.

"You are most gracious, your highness," Valère replied. There was no doubt in my mind that she'd made note of the way he looked at her.

"I hope that all of you have enjoyed your time in Babylon thus far."

"Yes, your hospitality has made us quite comfortable," I answered.

"I am glad to hear that. I confess that I have been impatient for your arrival. I am curious about Terre d'Ange," Sinaddan explained, a note of excitement rising in his voice.

Well, that was an interesting bit of information. I opened my mouth to reply before being cut off by the arrival of the Khalif. He'd changed his clothes as well and now wore white robes with a length of pale blue cloth wrapped around his waist and over one shoulder. He situated himself between Sinaddan and me.

"Duke Bar-key-el," he said, acknowledging me with a nod, "I see you have already made my son's acquaintance."

"Yes, your majesty. We were just speaking to the Lugal before you arrived," I answered.

"Ah. Sinaddan has been awaiting his chance to speak with you. He wishes to learn more about your country."

"I shall be happy to tell him anything he wishes to know of Terre d'Ange." Our conversation was abruptly halted by the arrival of the hors d'oeuvres. Slaves laid platters before us. Now that the Khalif was present, the meal could begin. Our goblets were filled with wine, pleasing me greatly, though beer was offered as well. As I sampled more of the same stuffed grape leaves and chickpea paste we'd tasted before, I was introduced to the prominent Akkadian nobles who shared our table. I've always been quite good with names, but some of these were a challenge to remember. I still wasn't quite used to Akkadian names. I also was mildly disconcerted when I realized Apolline and Valère were the only women present. I wondered if it was always like this or if they didn't want their women to be corrupted by the foreigners. Without other women to serve as models for table etiquette, they were at a loss as to how to eat with their veils on. They sufficed to fold them in half and tuck up the corners.

When the hors d'oeuvres were cleared away and the main courses laid out, I was immediately intrigued by them. There were many I wanted to taste, so I settled for taking smaller portions. I sampled fresh cucumber salad, rich stew garnished with a sliced egg, fried eggplant slices, spice-encrusted rack of lamb and grilled fish. I was taken aback by how heavily spiced all of it was and how much onion and garlic had been used. I thought no people could possibly be fonder of garlic than the Caerdicci, judging by the food I'd had in Tiberium, but the Akkadians could certainly give them some competition.

"You are enjoying our food?" the Khalif asked as if he'd read my mind.

"Yes," I replied, "though I confess it is spicier than what I am used to." I was not about to say anything negative to him.

"Ah. Mayhap you will grow accustomed to it during your time here."

"Mayhap, your majesty. I am pleased to see that you have wine, for I feared you did not have any here. My home is in the heart of D'Angeline wine country and so I am quite enamored of it," I admitted honestly.

"We do not make wine here in the homeland. We must import it from the coastal regions or Persis," the Khalif explained. "It is somewhat of a luxury item here."

"I see." I made note of that- I'd just found a new market for Namarrese wine.

We continued to make conversation throughout the meal. As I watched Apolline and Valère struggle to eat even with their veils folded, I wondered if removing them would've been a tremendous breach of protocol. Sinaddan seemed rather fascinated with Valère, though they were seated too far apart to converse easily. The Khalif continued to eye Apolline as if she were something tasty. The entire affair was drastically different from a D'Angeline banquet, but it was enjoyable nonetheless.

"I intend to have a formal meeting with you tomorrow," the Khalif announced after the dessert was served.

I helped myself to a bowl of dates. I was beginning to grow fond of them. "That would be very good."

"We shall meet in the thirteenth hour, just after the midday meal," he elaborated. "I will send an escort to take you to one of my private audience chambers. There is no need for the entire court to hear what we discuss."

"I will look forward to it, your majesty."

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>

Food- I've based all of the food described on ancient Mesopotamian & medieval Middle Eastern food, with some modern elements stuck in here & there. Wine was not produced in Mesopotamia & had to be imported- their primary drink was beer. They also were apparently really fond of garlic & onions, particularly onions.


	7. Sparring

_The Leopard_

**Chapter 7**

**Sparring**

I spent the next day eagerly anticipating my meeting with Sharru-kin-Shamabarsin. This was the main purpose of my entire mission, after all. Before I left, the King was sure to inform me of what he wanted discussed with the Khalif. The vast majority of it concerned trade agreements and was not terribly interesting. However, I was also charged with creating an alliance and a strong bond of friendship between our countries. There was a good chance I had my work cut out for me.

To pass the time before my private meeting, I wrote a series of letters to send back with Ganelon's messenger when he returned to Tyre. The first was a brief letter to the King, informing him that I had reached Babylon safely and the Khalif was posed to honor his agreements. I signed the letter with the purple ink I kept for important documents and sealed it with a bit of matching purple wax. The next letter was to my uncle Ashriel, who I'd left in charge in my absence. I trusted him to see to our estates and rule our house. We of House L'Envers may be ambitious, but we never turn on family members. Ashriel had been a father to me since I lost mine at age fifteen. But even so, I had informants at home.

With those letters seen to, I began a personal letter to Ysandre. My niece had been disappointed that I was going away, but I assured her that all of this was for her own good. If I were to accomplish what I intended to here, it would strengthen my position and all of House L'Envers. Ysandre needed all the foreign alliances she could get. Precious few folk back home recognized the importance of that. It is their loss- and my gain. It was still strange to think that she was sixteen now and engaged to the future Cruarch of Alba. The time when she would take the throne was fast approaching and I'd be damned if I didn't protect my sister's daughter any way I could.

That was my last letter. I gathered them together and put them in a pouch for delivery. After collecting more letters from Apolline and Valère, I set off to locate the King's messenger. It did not take me long. He was lodged in the same part of the palace where my men now resided. I'd never met the fellow previously, but I did not sense any deception in him. Ganelon wanted me to succeed as much as I myself did and would not have sent anyone untrustworthy to sabotage me.

"When you leave for Terre d'Ange, take these letters. They must be delivered swiftly, for there are missives to the King and Dauphine among them," I instructed.

"Yes, your grace. I will see it done." He bowed and took the packet.

With more time left before my meeting, I chose to venture to the practice courts for the first time. I'd only had time for minimal practice since leaving Tyre and I did not intend for my skills to grow dull. The Akkadians prided themselves on being fierce warriors. I could not say how I was perceived by the majority of them, but I was fully prepared to impress them with my own warrior prowess if necessary. They almost reminded me of the Skaldi in a way, placing great importance on a man's skill at arms.

After asking a guard for directions, I found the practice courts without difficulty. Several men were there when I entered. Some sparred with a variety of weapons while others, clad only in loincloths, wrestled. They paused to look at me and whispers filled the room. "It is the D'Angeline ambassador," I heard one of them say. "I saw him in the audience chamber yesterday."

"He is very pale. I have never seen a man with such coloring before. Perhaps he cannot handle our Akkadian sun," another remarked.

"He does not have a beard. I am not sure if these D'Angelines are even real men!" There was some laughter at that. I narrowed my eyes.

"Clearly you haven't seen him in the baths, Manishutu!" cried another. I recognized him as one of the men I'd met in the baths.

"It seems we will see how good he is with a sword today," said the first man.

Indeed you will, I thought to myself. I greeted them politely in Akkadian and began to stretch, warming up before I started the sword forms. Some of the Akkadians stopped what they were doing to watch me while others continued their practice. I ignored their eyes on me, going through the stretches as if I were home. Once those were done, it was time to practice the sword.

I glanced at some of the weapons in racks along the walls. There were a few straight swords, but far more curved scimitars. There were even some other swords that were quite unlike any I'd ever seen. The end was similar to that of a scimitar, but the blade straightened close to the hilt. I wondered what it would be like to wield such a thing. Mayhap I would have a chance to observe the Akkadians using them while I was here.

I drew my sword and began the D'Angeline sword forms. The simplest came first. Those I could do without thinking about them at all- I'd been doing them since I was seven years old. The Akkadians gathered in a circle to watch, but I continued to ignore them. I progressed to the more complex forms, requiring greater concentration. It felt good to practice all of them again. A small part of me hoped the Akkadians would be impressed. I was considered one of the best swordsmen in Terre d'Ange, after all.

When I finished, I sheathed my sword and looked at my audience. Some faces were filled with admiration, but others remained blank as they turned away to return to their own practice. Uru-Kagina approached me, along with another man I'd not met before. He introduced his companion as Adad-nari. "It seems you can handle a sword, Duke Bar-key-el," he began. "These are the sword forms you use in Terre d'Ange?"

"Yes," I replied. "There are other fighting styles in Terre d'Ange, but this is what I was taught and it has served me well." The most well-known of these was the Cassiline style, but in truth each province had its own fighting style. They all originated from what we learned from Camael but over time variations developed. My own was somewhat of a mix of the Namarrese and Camaeline styles. Over the years I've picked up bits and pieces from various places. I find keeping exclusively to one style too limiting.

"It was very interesting to watch you," Uru-Kagina replied. "As you might've noticed when you came, there has been a great deal of talk about what sort of man you are."

"Yes, I noticed," I remarked dryly.

"Would you care for a friendly sparring match? I'd like to test my skills against you," asked Uru-Kagina.

"Certainly. I myself am eager to see how I compare to an Akkadian," I answered.

Uru-Kagina stepped forward to stand facing me. We bowed to each other before drawing our weapons and beginning our bout. He wielded a scimitar and I was unaccustomed to dealing with such a weapon. D'Angeline swords are straight, as are Skaldi ones. I went on the defensive initially, taking the time to observe his style and how he wielded the scimitar. I countered each blow, carefully biding my time. It was important that I made a statement of my skills to the Akkadians. I was no soft foreigner. At last Uru-Kagina began to tire and his strikes slowed. I went on the attack, pressing him close and driving him back. Finally I was able to bring my sword up under his guard and level the point at his throat.

Uru-Kagina chuckled. "Well-fought, Duke Bar-key-el. I have not been bested many times, in training bouts or battle."

I lowered my sword and sheathed it. "It was well-fought on your part as well, Lord Uru-Kagina."

"We shall have to spar again. I would enjoy that," he replied.

"As would I." That marked the end of my practice session. The midday meal was fast approaching and I needed to get ready for my meeting with the Khalif. I bade farewell to Uru-Kagina and the others and went back to my quarters. Valère and Apolline were both there when I entered.

"Just come from the practice courts?" Apolline inquired, glancing up at me.

"You would be correct. I defeated an Akkadian nobleman in a friendly sparring match."

"You must be pleased," she replied. "It seems you're enjoying yourself more than we are."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Because of their ridiculous rules about womens' behavior here," Valère interjected, annoyance in her voice.

I raised an eyebrow. "Valère, you knew it wasn't going to be like home. You're not going to be spending evenings in the Night Court along with Cousin Nicola."

"I know that," she retorted, "but I didn't think it would be this restrictive."

"We need an escort whenever we leave our quarters," Apolline explained. "Women do not move about unaccompanied, they told us."

I shook my head; it was ridiculous indeed. I could only imagine the frustration they must be feeling. The veils were bad enough. "You are not Akkadians. You could tell them that you should not be subject to their rules," I mused.

"But how would that reflect on you?" Apolline questioned. "They place importance on such things. Like as not, they'll talk about how you can't control your women and are therefore unworthy of their respect or attention."

I sighed. "You're right." I didn't want to admit it, but what she said was likely true. Even if they continued wearing their veils, that would not make any difference if Apolline and Valère cavorted around like they were home. As much as we didn't like it, there was no choice. "I think we will have to follow their customs while we're here." They nodded, resigned. The doors opened and slaves walked to the table with our midday meal. We dined on giant canapés stuffed with meat and vegetables along with the ubiquitous flatbread and chickpea dip. After the meal was done I changed out of my clothes and into the outfit my valet laid out for my private meeting with the Khalif. I donned a white silk shirt with lace around the collar. Over it went a pale blue doublet, which complimented my coloring nicely. I applied a bit of fragrance to my wrists.

I did not have long to wait before the promised escort arrived. I looked forward to the day when they'd no longer be necessary, but until then I was grateful for their assistance. I bade farewell to Apolline and Valère and made for my meeting.

The escort led me to a part of the palace I'd not seen yet. We were in the wing which housed the personal quarters of the royal family. I took the opportunity to take in what I could. The walls were carved with detailed reliefs and painted vibrant colors. The terraces were far more extravagant than any I'd seen thus far. Exotic plants hung down from the upper levels. These, I later learned, were the famed Hanging Gardens of Babylon. I did not have much time to marvel at them then, for my escort led me down a long corridor until we paused at a set of cedar doors. The leader of my escort announced me to the Khalif's guards. They opened the doors, emitting me to his private audience chamber.

The atmosphere inside was much more relaxed than the public audience chamber had been. The only people inside were myself, the Khalif, a scribe and a pair of guards. The Khalif sat on a divan piled with pillows. He was just as impressive as he'd been the previous day. I stood before him and bowed low. "Your majesty."

"Duke Bar-key-el Lon-vares," he began. It seemed I'd be forced to listen to him sound out Barquiel and mispronounce L'Envers for a while longer. "Welcome to my audience chamber. Please be seated." He gestured to a stool in front of his divan. "There are many things we must discuss."

I sat on the stool. It was cushioned and more comfortable than it first appeared. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the scribe take up a brush and a roll of papyrus paper. This was to be a recorded audience. I marveled that even the writing materials were different here. "It seems our first matter of business is peace between our countries," the Khalif stated.

"Yes," I replied. "That is what King Ganelon desires. Terre d'Ange has no wish to continue hostilities with Khebbel-im-Akkad. That is not beneficial to either nation."

Sharru-kin-Shamabarsin leaned forward and looked me directly in the eye. "Why do you believe it is in our best interest to make peace with you? We are a mighty people and we rule a mighty land. We brought all of the land between the rivers under our yoke long before your Blessed Elua came to be. When your people were living in caves, we were building great cities. Why should we bow our heads to you?"

It was times like this when I could hear my mother's voice, repeating the advice she gave me when she taught me to play the game of thrones: Never let them see what you are really thinking. Keep your true feelings out of your face. I knew that his comments about our civilization were true, as much as most D'Angelines would rather not admit it. I kept my face carefully neutral. "We do not have any desire for Akkadians to bow before us, though we defeated your ships in battle. That is not our intention at all. His majesty the King sees peace as a better alternative to war."

The Khalif pursed his lips and stroked his beard with one hand, considering my words. "Why would peace between our countries benefit Khebbel-im-Akkad? Defeat in battle is a disgrace and I have seldom been defeated."

He reminded me of the Camaelines I'd known during my time on the border. They thought with more than their swords, despite what was commonly believed. I did not think the Khalif, for all that he was clearly a fierce warrior, thought only with his sword. "Khebbel-im-Akkad is a great power in the world, as is Terre d'Ange. It is better for two such powerful nations to be allies rather than enemies. We are primarily interested in establishing strong trade relations with you. You control the trade routes to Bhodistan and Ch'in and we are interested in gaining greater access. There is a large market in Terre d'Ange for goods from the East."

"I see," said Sharru-kin-Shamabarsin. "You wish to use us for our trade routes." It was a statement, not a question.

"Well, I will not deny that trade is the primary thing in his majesty's mind. However, there are other reasons. Continued hostilities between our countries will do harm to both. Do you wish to face the possibility of losing more of your ships in battle against us?" I very likely was taking a risk with that last remark, but I felt it had to be said.

"War is honorable," the Khalif retorted. "We strike fear into our enemies when they see our ferocity. It pleases Shamash. How are we to maintain control over our empire if we do not show that we are the fiercest warriors on this earth? The Persians will seize any opportunity to rise against us and the Umaiyyati will raid our southern borders. We are a nation of warriors and it is the duty of warriors to make war."

And it is the duty of a just ruler to guard the well-being of his people, making war only when strictly necessary for the protection of his people and lands. That thought I didn't dare voice aloud. The Khalif did not appear to have heard anything I said. Mayhap I needed to acquaint myself with the Akkadian way of looking at the world, for it was clearly different from the D'Angeline way. "I understand that you do not wish to appear weak before your enemies, but this agreement would benefit Khebbel-im-Akkad as surely as it would Terre d'Ange. I am certain there are items produced in Terre d'Ange that would appeal to Akkadian markets."

"Hm." The Khalif looked thoughtful. "What items do you speak of?"

"Wine. My province produces the finest wine in all of Terre d'Ange." I thought back to what he'd said at the banquet. "Since you cannot produce it here, surely you would be interested in importing."

Several moments of silence followed. I studied the Khalif's face, trying to discern his reaction. He seemed interested in the wine, but I couldn't say if I'd gotten through to him on the other matters. At last he broke the silence. "I will consider what you have said, Duke Bar-key-el. These decisions must not be made hastily. I will inform you when I desire another meeting."

"I thank you for agreeing to consider what I have proposed, your majesty." I rose, bowed and left the audience chamber. Thus ended my first official action as the D'Angeline ambassador to Khebbel-im-Akkad.


	8. Understanding Akkadians

_The Leopard_

**Chapter 8**

**Understanding Akkadians**

I spent the next several days thinking back over my meeting with the Khalif. It had not gone at all as I'd planned. I supposed I just didn't understand the Akkadians and their motivations. I began to wonder if I was truly out of my depth here. I'd read every volume on Khebbel-im-Akkad in the Royal Library though admittedly there were not all that many. All of that did not help me at all in my discussion with Sharru-kin-Shamabarsin. They were very different from D'Angelines and I could not deal with them as if they were my own people. The Lugal seemed that he might be more open to what I had to say, but he could not be the one to make these decisions.

All three of us felt varying degrees of frustration in those days. Valère chafed at the restrictions applied to women in Khebbel-im-Akkad. We scions of Naamah have strong desires and large appetites. I knew, though she did not say so much to me, that she longed for company in bed. Apolline's feelings were much the same, though at least she and I were free to make love as we wished.

That we certainly did.

We worked out our frustration together, making use of our toys for the first time since we left Terre d'Ange. I bound Apolline's hands together above her head. In the absence of bedposts, I made do. A wondrous sense of wholeness filled me as I gave Apolline pain and pleasure. It was the whole of my birthright, the mixture of Naamah and Kushiel's blood in me. As I wielded my flogger and Apolline moaned in mingled pain and pleasure with each blow, I felt my frustration slip away. It was so incredibly right. When I laid aside the flogger and thrust inside her, I savored the sweet release.

After it was over, I untied Apolline's hands and we lay tangled together on our Akkadian cushions. I admired my handiwork, my fingers tracing over the red welts I'd raised on her breasts, back and arse. She whimpered slightly at the touch, moving closer to me. We were both completely satiated. "I wonder what they think of such things here," she remarked, resting her head against my shoulder.

"I do not think they are well-acquainted with the whole of Naamah's Arts, or Kushiel's."

"Hmm. You would think a people with hareems would not be so prudish."

"Indeed." I pressed on a particularly large welt and she gave a small yelp. "Though I suppose I should be trying to understand them rather than be exasperated at their differences."

"Surely there must be a way of getting through to the Khalif," Apolline mused. "What about the Lugal? He was quite interested in Terre d'Ange during the welcoming banquet. Mayhap he would be more willing to listen to you."

"That is a possibility, but I may not be able to access him. It might be better to start with the Akkadian noblemen."

"I think that would be a good place to start," she said drowsily, her eyes closing in the languid aftermath of pleasure. It was not long before I followed her into sleep.

Upon waking the next day, I thought more on what I decided the night before. Based on the noblemen I'd encountered thus far, Uru-Kagina seemed like he might be the best choice for what I intended. He was frequently in the practice courts when I went for my weapons practice. I resolved to speak to him there. I applied a bit of the salve we kept for these occasions to Apolline's welts before dressing. They were not quite as red as they were last night and I was confident they would heal clean. Apolline usually healed well, but even so she sat down carefully when we broke our fast.

"You must tell me what the women in the baths say when they see you," I murmured to her when the meal was done.

"Oh, I will," she replied with a small smirk.

With the meal concluded, I took myself to the practice courts. A decent crowd was there when I walked in, and I was glad to see it. It would be better for my conversation with Uru-Kagina to be inconspicuous. I did not have to wait long before he approached me, accompanied by several other noblemen. I allowed myself a tiny smile. "Well-met, Uru-Kagina. Fancy a sparring match today?"

"I believe I will decline. I've already gone two rounds with Adad-nari," he replied.

"I'm surprised to hear that. From what I've seen thus far, Akkadians are quite enamored of fighting." I was not such a fool as to state my objective plainly. Uru-Kagina and the others were not to be trusted, no matter how friendly they appeared. I had to learn the rules of the game here before I played it.

Uru-Kagina chuckled. "That is not always true for all of us, Duke Barquiel." They were beginning to grow used to pronouncing my name. "I have made a name for myself as a warrior, but I do not wish to be constantly fighting. In the meantime I will be ready for when a fight finds me." He patted his sword hilt.

"A worthy position. Those are my own thoughts on the matter." I unsheathed my sword and began my practice. Some of the Akkadians gathered to watch, but they did not stare as openly as on the first day. Mayhap they were starting to become accustomed to my presence and the novelty of the D'Angeline with violet eyes was wearing off.

"I've a mind to practice my archery," I remarked when I was done, sheathing my sword. "Where might I do that?"

"Just this way," said Uru-Kagina. I gathered my bow and quiver and followed him out, Adad-nari and some of the others trailing behind.

"We are the finest archers in the world," Uru-Kagina mentioned as we walked. "Our mounted archers send our enemies running in fear."

His mention of mounted archers sparked my interest. "I hope I will be able to see some Akkadian archery while here."

"Your opportunity may come soon. The Khalif's second son, Prince Sennacherib, is due to return from the Umaiyyati border within the week," Uru-Kagina explained.

The name struck a dim chord in my memory; I'd read up on the Khalif's family before leaving on this mission. "What was he doing in the Umaiyyat?"

"Subduing the northern tribes. They raid on our southern borders from time to time," he stated simply, as if this were entirely unremarkable.  
>"The Lugal did not accompany him?" I wondered why Sinaddan, the heir to a warlike people, was not out proving himself in battle. Even Prince Rolande had done that, and I with him.<p>

"Oh he's spent his share of time there, to be sure. Ah! Here we are." We stepped off the pillared terrace and onto the shooting range. A few Akkadians were already there, firing arrows at the targets. Moving to an unoccupied target, I strung my bow. The Akkadians clustered around me, interested in my bow. It was a standard D'Angeline short bow, meant for hunting and use on horseback. This one had been a gift from my father. It was a bit plain for a D'Angeline weapon- I preferred my weapons to be functional rather than exceptionally ornate.

"This is the bow you use in Terre d'Ange?" Adad-nari asked.

"Yes," I answered, pulling the string back and testing the draw. "I learned how to shoot on a bow like this. I can use a longbow as well, but I'm better with this. Their faces were blank at the last bit. Mayhap they didn't have longbows in Khebbel-im-Akkad. I walked over to the line farthest from the target, nocked an arrow and began my archery practice.

My first arrow struck near the center of the target. I ignored the murmurs of the Akkadians behind me and continued to shoot. All of my arrows struck the target. I shot the last few so they would arc forward and hit the second row of targets. Those struck home as well. After I finished and retrieved my arrows, I walked back to my companions. They were silent, with expressions of surprise on some of their faces.

It was Uru-Kagina who broke the silence. "It seems you are as skilled with a bow as you are with a sword."

I made no response other than to smirk.

When weapons practice was over, I pondered the new info I'd learned en route back to my quarters. Mayhap Sennacherib's impending return was why the Khalif had not summoned me again. It was likely he had more pressing concerns than a D'Angeline alliance. Did the Umaiyyati attack Khebbel-im-Akkad often? They'd given the Akkadians shelter when they fled the armies of Persis and helped them reclaim their homeland later. I would've thought they'd be allied with the Akkadians. But the Umaiyyat was a tribal society, held loosely together. Mayhap some tribes were allies and others were not. There were many things I needed to learn about Khebbel-im-Akkad if I were to be a successful diplomat here. Hopefully Uru-Kagina would continue to enlighten me.

When I returned to my quarters, I learned that Apolline and Valère had gone out for a tour of the city. Evidently a noblewoman they'd be befriended them had invited them. I was rather put out that they didn't wait for me, but I couldn't blame them for chafing at the restrictions placed on them and wanting to escape the palace for a while. I would have to see the city on my own. Mayhap Uru-Kagina would be willing to give me a tour.

* * *

><p>Valère and Apolline enjoyed their tour, returning with several items they purchased in the city. It was all they spoke of that evening. When I woke the following morning, I resolved to speak with Uru-Kagina about a tour. It would give me more time to get to know him and let me see the city.<p>

He was at the practice courts when I arrived, sparring with Adad-nari. I stood off to the side, waiting for them to finish. I'd not seen Adad-nari spar before. He was quite good. I watched him press Uru-Kagina hard, leaving the older man no opening to strike back. The fight went on for some time until at last Uru-Kagina managed to disarm Adad-nari. His scimitar fell to the floor with a clatter.

"Well-fought," I remarked as Adad-nari retrieved his sword.

"Thank you, Duke Barquiel," he replied, sheathing it. I did not miss how his dark eyes lingered on me for a moment after he spoke.

Uru-Kagina joined us. I greeted him warmly. "Hail, Uru-Kagina."

"It's good to see you again, Duke Barquiel. I hope you have been enjoying your time here thus far," he answered with a smile.

"I have to some degree, though I confess there is one thing I'd like to do that I've not yet done. My wife and daughter went on a tour of the city yesterday without me."

"I could give you a tour," Adad-nari offered. I'd been hoping that Uru-Kagina would be the one to offer, for he was older and seemed to have the higher status. But Adad-nari was obviously interested in me and I was curious to find out where that would lead. "Not today, for my afternoon is already occupied. Tomorrow, mayhap. Would that suit you?"

"It would suit me." I offered a slight grin. "I shall look forward to it, Adad-nari."

* * *

><p>I met him after the midday meal the next day, accompanied by several of my best men-at-arms. I was not about to go off alone with an Akkadian nobleman I scarcely knew. To my surprise, he did not share these sentiments and came alone. Mayhap it was a sign of trust, or mayhap he thought he had some other advantage over me. He knew the city and I did not, after all.<p>

"Well-met, Duke Barquiel," he said, clasping my hand genially. He was dressed in a deep blue tunic, less formal than the others I'd seen him in and lacking fringe.

"I am eager for your tour, Adad-nari," I replied, releasing his hand. We mounted our horses. I was pleased to ride the chestnut I'd ridden from Tyre again. I preferred riding to traveling in a carriage. Beyond that, I did not think Akkadian men rode in them. They were known to be excellent horsemen and I'd a mind to show them I could handle a horse as well as any one of them.

We rode out through a different gate than the one I'd entered before. The guards looked at our party with a bit of surprise, but made no move to hinder us. "We will not come out near the Ishtar Gate," said Adad-nari, as if he'd read my thoughts. "I understand you entered that way. No sense in showing you what you've already seen."

I could not argue with that.

Once we'd passed through the gate, my eyes widened as I saw the Euphrate flow by, only a short distance from where we were. It still flowed wildly, but there were levies built on either side of it to keep the flood waters contained. We turned down a wide avenue running parallel to the river.

"Do you have a mighty river such as the Euphrate in Terre d'Ange?" Adad-nari asked.

I thought of the Aviline, and then of the River Naamah. "Not quite as mighty as the Euphrate, but we have our own great rivers. One of them runs through my home estate. I fished and swam in it many times as a lad." I allowed a wistful smile to cross my face.

"The rivers are everything to us," said Adad-nari. "We depend on their goodwill and we could not survive without them. Long ago, entire Akkadian cities were abandoned because the rivers changed their courses."

"Entire cities?"

"Yes," he replied. "They depended on the rivers for their livelihood."

I was not at all enamored of this idea that the rivers might suddenly change course whenever they wished it. "Has this occurred recently?" I inquired.

"No, not for a few centuries. It is still a danger, though."

Well, I thought, I hope it doesn't happen while I'm in Khebbel-im-Akkad. As we continued along the river, I observed our surroundings. Date palms and numerous other plants lined the banks, providing much-needed patches of green in this sun-baked land. I could see what appeared to be more ziggurats in the distance. There were villas along the river too, smaller than the palace but built in the same style. "The western quarter of the city is newer. Most of the nobility lives on the eastern side. It is a matter of status," Adad-nari mentioned.

"Do you have your own villa in the city?"

"No," he said. There was a somber note in his voice. "My older brother does, but I do not."

We turned away from the river, passing close by the huge ziggurat I'd seen when we entered Babylon. "That is the Etemenaki, is it not?" I asked as we passed.

"How have you heard of the Etemenaki?"

"My guide mentioned it when we passed through the Ishtar Gate," I replied. "I am to understand it is a temple of some sort?"

"Yes, but not to any one god. It is used for feast days and other special occasions. It's unfortunate that you didn't arrive in time for the New Year's Celebration. It takes place on the spring equinox and it's our most important holiday," he offered.

"Well, hopefully I shall be on hand to witness it next year."

We passed more ziggurats, though none were as tall as the Etemenaki. Adad-nari took care to point out which gods they were dedicated to. "That is the Esgalia," he began, gesturing to a large ziggurat, "the great ziggurat of Shamash."

"I understood that Shamash is the principal god you worship here?" I asked.

He nodded. "We worship Shamash above all other gods. He is the Lion of the Sun and he shines his light upon our civilization, making us fierce and strong."

I could not help but compare him to Blessed Elua. No doubt the Akkadians would think him a soft god and honor Camael and Kushiel instead, but I knew better. Love was harder than diamonds and stronger than steel. Blessed Elua was not a gentle god. "Ahzimandias reclaimed Akkad in his name, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did. War is honorable. Shamash is a warrior and so are we, his people." I was put in the mind of the Camaelines. "Here, skilled warriors are prized beyond all other men."

I made note of that, wondering if I would have to prove my worth in either a battle or a duel before I won the Khalif's respect. It was one thing to beat a man in a friendly sparring match; it was quite another to kill a man in a duel. I'd fought in several duels and never been defeated. If I had to duel an Akkadian, I would. "I want to ask you somewhat, Adad-nari. Do you believe that D'Angelines are a weak people?"

Adad-nari was silent for a moment, considering my question. "I do not think you are weak. I have seen you wield a sword, though not in battle. I will not judge the rest of your people, for I've not met many of them."

It was not entirely what I expected and I was glad to hear it. We moved past the Esgalia and soon came to the temple of Ishtar, which immediately caught my interest. "Ishtar is the goddess of love," he explained. "Love and war. Her priestesses offer themselves as an act of worship." He paused a moment and looked at me curiously. "You have somewhat similar in Terre d'Ange, I understand?"

I smiled, thinking of Naamah's priesthood and her Servants. "Yes. Naamah is our goddess of love and lovemaking is how we worship her. Her priests and priestesses offer themselves as well."

Adad-nari leaned forward in this saddle, eyes bright with interest. "All kinds of lovemaking are sacred?"

Mayhap I ought to introduce him to the _Trois Milles Joies_. "Yes. Blessed Elua bade us to 'Love as Thou Wilt.' We all follow it in our own ways." His sudden interest in Naamah took my a bit by surprise. It seemed odd that someone of such a war-obsessed race would be curious about Naamah. "It seems Naamah is similar to your Ishtar."

"Yes, it does," he said softly.

We moved on, leaving the temples behind us. We passed through the marketplace, which was much like the one in Tyre. This time we did not dismount and shop. I had ample time to return later if I so chose. Adad-nari conversed about trivial matters, pointing out landmarks and giving me general information about the city. He said nothing further on the subject of D'Angeline religion, nor did he say much about himself. I'd have liked to learn more, but I was not going to pry. The tour had been quite informative regardless.

I willed myself to relax and enjoy my surroundings. There were plenty of folk about. Most of them were Akkadians in fringed robes and tunics, but I noticed Umaiyyati, Ephesians and Persians as well. There were even a few Jebeans and Bhodistani. Everywhere was a riot of foreign sensations. The smells of exotic spices wafted from the market stalls. The marketplace itself buzzed with a riot of languages, most of which I couldn't understand. It was all a bit overwhelming. Adad-nari seemed mildly amused by my reaction to it.

At last the tour was over. We returned to the palace and Adad-nari deigned to accompany me to my quarters. "Well, are you satisfied that you've seen the city now?"

"Well-satisfied, and I thank you for taking the time to give me a tour," I replied, clasping his forearm. I felt his pulse quicken at my touch.

"It was no trouble at all, Duke Barquiel."


	9. Sennacherib's Return

_The Leopard_

**Chapter 9**

**Sennacherib's Return**

I thought on my tour with Adad-nari a great deal after it ended. He'd given me quite a bit of information to consider. It seemed that I might have to prove my battle prowess to the Khalif before he would see me as a real man. But more than that, my thoughts kept returning to Adad-nari's interest in Naamah and Blessed Elua's precept. That was very interesting indeed. If Adad-nari preferred men, if he desired me, I would wait for him to approach me. I did not know what the Akkadian etiquette was for such a situation, but that seemed in line with their culture.

I was not given much time to dwell on this, for Prince Sennacherib's return to Babylon was fast approaching. All of the palace was caught up in anticipation of his arrival. There was little for us to do but watch the proceedings. I was eager for him to arrive so that things might return to normal and I could work out how to win the Khalif's favor. I was also curious to see what Sennacherib was like. From what I'd learned, he was a fierce warrior. He was only twenty-two, but he'd already achieved glory on the battlefield. The Akkadians spoke of him with greater reverence than they did Sinaddan. That had me wondering- was Sinaddan a greater warrior than the Lugal?

At last, the day arrived. The entire palace blazed with excitement. I learned the victory parade would be entering through the Ishtar Gate and proceeding to the palace from there. Fortunately, that meant we'd not have to venture from our own balcony to watch it. We'd already had the slaves arrange cushions for us when there came a knock on the doors. I opened them to find Uru-Kagina waiting for me.

"Hello, Duke Barquiel. The procession is due to begin in half an hour. Would you and your family care to join us on my terrace?" he asked genially.

I looked at Apolline and Valère, who nodded in agreement, before making my reply. "We would love to."

We followed Uru-Kagina to his quarters, accompanied by a pair of men-at-arms. His quarters happened to be on the opposite side of the palace from ours. If anyone thought it strange to see a pair of women walking about with men, they made no comment. Uru-Kagina's quarters were rather similar to ours, though a bit larger. He led us out onto the terrace where a few chairs stood, along with several pillows scattered on the tiled floor. Slaves stood close by with large fans to cool us and flagons of wine and beer to quench our thirst. A pair of women were already seated on the pillows.

"These are my wives Naramat and Galara," said Uru-Kagina. The women inclined their heads, veils fluttering in the slight breeze.

"It is an honor to meet you, my ladies," I said politely. In truth I was surprised that I was even allowed to meet them, considering I was both a man and a foreigner. If Uru-Kagina did not have a problem with it, then I would not concern myself with needless worries. Instead I wondered what it was like to be married to two women. I had my share of lovers, to be sure, and I truly cared for more than a few, but I never felt the urge to name a consort. Apolline has my heart.

With introductions concluded, I sat in one of the chairs beside Uru-Kagina with Apolline to my other side. Valère was beside her. It soon became apparent that Uru-Kagina's view of the parade route was much better than ours. We looked down on it, only one level up from the terrace where we'd first entered the palace. Crowds were already gathered along the route. I could see row upon row of soldiers, clutching spears and clad in mail of linked plates. The white flag with the lion of the sun snapped in the breeze. A chair was set up at one end of the terrace. A pair of slaves stood beside it, fans in hand, but the Khalif had not yet arrived.

"Is the return of a prince always such a huge event?" I asked.

"If he was victorious in battle, yes," Uru-Kagina answered. "Also, Prince Sennacherib is well-liked by the people. He has already distinguished himself in battle."

"And what of the Lugal? Has he not distinguished himself?" I needed to gain a better understanding of the dynamics of the House of Ur and how the other Akkadians viewed them.

Uru-Kagina did not answer immediately, considering his response. "He has, but there are those who think him a bit strange."

That I could understand. "How so?"

He beckoned a slave forward and selected some beer. "Well, some think he is too interested in other lands and not in the greatness of Khebbel-im-Akkad."

I understood that too. "Ah. At home a great majority of D'Angelines believe Terre d'Ange is the greatest nation in the world and we ought not to mingle with others. I say that is foolishness."

Uru-Kagina started to reply, but he was cut off by the sound of horns. Two lines of guards in gleaming armor marched out of the palace. The two in front carried banners bearing the lion of the sun. They stopped before reaching the empty chairs and turned to face each other. The Khalif appeared then, traveling in an extravagant litter carried by six slaves. They set it down in front of the throne and he stepped out. Even from this distance, I could see that he'd donned formal attire. He was dressed all in gold. The bright sun glinted off the jewels sewn on his robe and the myriad of jewelry he wore. Even his sandals were gold.

"Is he auditioning for the role of Sun Prince?" Valère quipped in D'Angeline. I laughed, prompting Uru-Kagina to look at us curiously. As soon as Sharru-kin-Shamabarsin sat in his throne, Sinaddan stepped out from his own litter to join him. He was dressed nearly as flamboyantly as his father. He sat in a folding stool by the Khalif's side.

"The parade will begin shortly now," said Uru-Kagina. I leaned forward, resting my chin on my hand. I could not make out the procession yet. We waited several more minutes before the first of them appeared at the palace gates. Their well-polished armor gleamed in the sun. As they grew closer, I saw they carried the flag of Khebbel-im-Akkad. A pair of them carried standards similar to those used by the armies of ancient Tiberium. As they grew closer, a cheer rose from the crowd.

Scores of soldiers passed by, followed by a group on horseback. It was immediately apparent that the mounted men were of a higher station. They were all dressed in tunics and coats of mail. Several of them wore conical helmets; those who didn't wore brightly-colored turbans. The horses were decked out in parade attire as well, with tasseled bridles and plumed headstalls.

"There he is!" cried Uru-Kagina, pointing to one of the riders. He was dressed more extravagantly than the rest. I saw a flash of gold around the base of his burnouse. So this was Sennacherib-Shamabarsin.

One of his companions rode forward up the steps. He dismounted and bowed low before the Khalif and Lugal. "Your majesty, your highness, his highness Prince Sennacherib has returned."

"Very well," the Khalif replied in his booming voice. "Come forward, my son."

Sennacherib rode forward and dismounted walking briskly up the steps. It was clear that he had the gait of a warrior. He bowed low before his father and brother. After rising, he addressed the Khalif. "Most-honored and exalted Father, I return with news of victory. I have defeated the Umaiyyati and our southern border is safe once more."

"Show me the proof of your victory," the Khalif demanded.

Sennacherib stepped to the side and turned to his still-mounted companions, waving something forward. Slaves walked up the steps, carrying several large chests. They placed them in front of the Khalif. "I bring treasures from the defeated enemies of Khebbel-im-Akkad." The slaves opened the trunks. I could not see the contents of each one from my vantage point, but I did notice that some were filled with gold and others with what appeared to be cloth.

The Khalif nodded in approval. "Take them away so the scribes may make an inventory of them." As soon as the slaves had complied, another group came up the stairs.

There were no chests of treasure this time. Some of the guards led a large group of people up the stairs. They made quite a contrast with the Akkadians in their bright robes and armor, for those few who were clothed wore dusty rags. Most of them were women. "Captives taken from the enemy!" Sennacherib exclaimed. A great cheer arose from the crowd.

I felt ill. Beside me, Apolline cringed in disgust. I put an arm around her waist. "How could they approve of such a thing?" Valère whispered in D'Angeline, her purple eyes wide with horror.

On the other side of Uru-Kagina, his wives cheered.

"I don't know," I replied, lifting my hand from Apolline's waist to squeeze my daughter's shoulder in reassurance. The entire thing reminded me horribly of my time on the Skaldi border. The Skaldi liked to take D'Angeline slaves, especially female slaves. We were sometimes able to free them, but the stories they told of being raped repeatedly by their new masters stuck in my memory. To have endured such a horrific violation…

I did not want to continue watching the procession. At that moment, I did not want to be anywhere in Khebbel-im-Akkad. I forced myself to continue watching.

"Slaves," said the Khalif, looking the captives over. "Well done, my son. Take them away," he ordered his guards. Sennacherib motioned once more for his men to join him on the terrace. This time they carried a bulging sack.

"Most-honored and exalted Father, I present to you the heads of the Umaiyyati leaders who dared attack our borders!" He untied the sack and took out the heads, holding them aloft for all to see. The crowd cheered loudly. I have been to battle and seen such things before, but we do not present the heads of slain enemies as trophies in Terre d'Ange. A barbaric custom, I thought.

"Barbarians," Valère whispered. Apolline's hand went to mine, now back to resting on her waist. Her fingers tightened.

"You have done well, my son," the Khalif announced. "You make me proud and you have honored Shamash well. Tonight we shall feast in your honor, to celebrate your victory!" The crowd roared. When their cheers subsided, he spoke again. "Put these heads in the garden."

I hastily closed my mouth on my shock and turned to Uru-Kagina. "The garden?"

"It is customary to hang the heads of defeated enemies in the trees of our gardens," he explained.

I made a note to avoid the palace gardens for the next several days. "They must make for an interesting topic of conversation."

My wit passed over Uru-Kagina's head, for he made no response. Below us, the procession was coming to an end. The Khalif and his sons left with an escort of guards. Some of the crowd lingered, but most began to depart. I was quite glad, for I did not want to remain there any longer. My thoughts kept returning to the slaves. It was one thing to be waited on by slaves each day, but quite another to witness folk sold into bondage after being ripped from their homelands. Some will protest and say we have our own form of slavery in Terre d'Ange, that being bond servitude. To them I will say it is not the same. A bond servant may earn their freedom while it is highly unlikely an Akkadian slave will ever be freed.

I put a gracious smile on my face and bade farewell to Uru-Kagina and his wives. Valère and Apolline followed suit and we returned to our quarters swiftly. As soon as we were inside and the door shut, Apolline sank onto a divan and ripped off her veil. Her face had gone quite pale. "Remind me why exactly you sought this appointment," she hissed. "And why in the name of Blessed Elua did I decide to accompany you?"

"It is for the benefit of Terre d'Ange," I said softly. "For the benefit of Terre d'Ange and Ysandre and the glory of House L'Envers." I said it as much to reassure myself as Apolline. "If either of you wish to leave…"

"No," Apolline interrupted. "We are here and I am minded to stay with you. I could not leave you alone in such a savage land as this."

I could tell by her steely expression that she was absolutely serious. "Thank you, Apolline," I murmured.  
>We both looked at Valère. She'd removed her veil and was quite obviously upset. "I will stay as well. I said I would accompany you, Father, and I will not back out of that now."<p>

I put an arm around her and kissed her forehead. I disliked seeing my daughter so upset. "I thank you for that, Valère. I know it is not nearly as pleasant here as it is at home."

"Well," she gave a coy smile, "the Lugal does have some sort of fascinating fixation with me. That might be worth exploring."

I smiled at the reminder of why I was here. "And so we shall endure the savagery of Khebbel-im-Akkad in hopes of greater rewards."

With that decided, I collected my sword and took myself to the practice courts. I went though the sword forms aggressively, feeling the need for an outlet. I suppose it was a good thing no Akkadians were present to spar with, for I would've beaten them rather badly. When that was over, I went to the baths. They were also mercifully empty. I spent quite some time in the water, trying to sort through the tangle of my thoughts. Was this what it meant to be an ambassador, to be confronted with vile aspects of your host culture and have to remain regardless? As disgusted as I was by what I saw, I had no choice but to remain. I was the King's ambassador and I would do what I'd come to do. I would just have to grow accustomed to Akkadian culture, even if some of it sickened me.

When I returned to our quarters, Apolline was waiting for me. "A servant came by when you were away. You have been invited to the feast tonight in honor of Prince Sennacherib's return."

"Just me? Not you and Valère as well?"

"Yes, just you."

"Well, I hope they do not bring severed heads to their victory feasts," I quipped.

Apolline chuckled. "There is somewhat else. The Khalif has asked for me."


	10. The Dancing Girl

_The Leopard_

**Chapter 10**

**The Dancing Girl**

My mouth fell open in shock. "He… _what?_" I stammered.

"He has asked for me," she repeated, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. "It seems I've attracted his interest."

"That's no surprise. No man who was fond of women could resist you." Unlike my sister, I have never been prone to fits of jealousy. I've met several of Apolline's lovers and never felt envious, being secure that she loves me above all others. But this… I thought back to what I saw of Sharru-kin-Shamabarsin that morning and suddenly felt protective of my wife. I sat beside her on the divan putting a protective arm around her. "Apolline… you don't have to do this. We can find a way out of it…" a note of panic entered my voice as I tried to think of something.

"That will not be necessary," she interjected. "I've decided to go. It may be my only chance to bed an Akkadian man."

I might have laughed at that in any other situation. "They treat women no better than slaves here." I shook my head. "I should never have asked you to come with me."

Somewhat smoldered in her eyes. They went hard as stone. "I chose to come with you and I choose now to bed the Khalif. If I was not willing, I would have said so. You know me better than that!"

"But Apolline, after what we saw today…"

"Barquiel, _stop_," she commanded. I shut my mouth immediately. "Has Isabel returned from the Terre-d'Ange-that-lies-beyond and taken control of you? Since when do you tell me who to bed? I've made Naamah's Choice, and mayhap I will strike a bargain as she did."

I was silent for a moment before replying. "I'm sorry. You're right." I felt her relax at my apology. "I think the Khalif will be getting considerably more than he bargained for."

"He will." She gave me a brief kiss.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in preparation for the evening's activities. I remained in the clean outfit I'd donned after my bath, but took the time to make sure I was attired fit to attend such an occasion. I added a light silver chain and two more rings. I was not looking forward to the banquet.

Apolline was not present when I left, for she'd gone to the baths. I forced a smile onto my face and kept the storm of my thoughts carefully contained. I still was not fond of the idea of Apolline with the Khalif, of my dear wife in the arms of a brutal and bloodthirsty man like him, but she was right. I had no right to dictate who she could and couldn't bed. I tried to dismiss my sudden possessive feelings, but I knew they would return as soon as I saw the Khalif.

He was already present when I entered the banquet hall, as were Sinaddan and Sennacherib. Now that I could see the prince up close, it was obvious that he resembled his father more than Sinaddan did. Their features were much the same and their eyes were cruel.

"Welcome, Duke Bar-key-el," said the Khalif, catching sight of me. "Allow me to introduce you to my son, Prince Sennacherib."

I didn't want to bow, but I had no choice. "It is an honor to meet you, your highness."

Rising from my bow, I could plainly see the arrogance written on his features. "Of course it is." He reminded me of Baudoin de Trevalion as he looked away from me and took a swig of beer from his goblet. I_ detested_ Baudoin de Trevalion. I bit my tongue to keep from making a cutting remark and let a slave direct me to my seat. I was still seated at the head table, but a significant distance from the Khalif and his sons. Uru-Kagina was across from me, but I could not muster much enthusiasm for his presence. To either side were Manishutu and Duluma, both men who'd made disparaging remarks to me in the practice courts.

This was not about to be an enjoyable evening.

I picked at the hors d'oeuvres, not having much appetite. The occasion and the company did not improve it. I found myself consuming a goodly amount of wine. Manishutu and Duluma exchanged only the barest of courtesies with me, preferring to converse with each other and ignore me. On the other hand, Uru-Kagina made some attempts to speak with me. I made replies to him but I cannot now recall what they were. I found myself making occasional glances at the Khalif and his sons. They were in good spirits, though Sinaddan was a bit more subdued than his father and brother.

I was quite disconcerted to note that there were no women present. I wondered if this was the norm and our welcoming banquet the exception. It was bizarre that they were so very insistent on keeping men and women separated. Such a contradictory society- hareems on the one hand, strict separation on the other. Every time I tried to wrap my head around it, I only ended up with a headache.

After what seemed an eternity, the hors d'oeuvres were cleared away and the main courses laid out, I focused on the exotic dishes. There was somewhat resembling a pie stuffed with various fowl I'd not had before. I ate only a small piece of it, not being overly fond of the thick, spicy sauce the fowl were smothered in. I sampled a rich gazelle stew which was quite exotic to me, given the lack of gazelles in Terre d'Ange. I found it a good deal more to my liking than the pie.

Uru-Kagina watched me as I drained a goblet of wine. "You are fond of wine, your grace?"

"You might say that." I refilled my goblet and drank. Manishutu and Duluma continued to ignore me, which only added to my irritation. I was not ignored. Ever.

The meal dragged on. The flagon of wine in front of me was nearly empty; it seemed I would have to resort to beer before the banquet ended. I've a good head for wine and it takes a considerable amount to get me drunk. I was not such a fool as to become completely intoxicated at this occasion, but I needed enough wine to make this tolerable.

It soon became clear I wasn't the only one indulging. Prince Sennacherib's voice grew louder as the meal went on, as did the Khalif's. Uru-Kagina consumed as much beer as I had wine. He appeared to prefer it. "Shamash is pleased with my victory!" Sennacherib shouted as he motioned for a slave to refill his goblet. "Glory for the House of Ur!" Yes, he reminded me of Prince Baudoin.

At last the desserts were laid out. They came accompanied by the night's entertainment. Several servants, carrying instruments I'd never seen before, took up places on the terrace. They began to play.

The music was quite different from anything I'd ever heard before, even in Jasmine House. It provided a pleasant distraction. There was a haunting tone to it; haunting and beautiful. I was just beginning to tune everything else out and focus entirely on the music when the dancing girls entered.

I thought of Jasmine House, where the adepts frequently dressed in the gauzy silks of hareem girls. These wore almost nothing and I could not help but stare. A great deal of skin was exposed, and the bits that weren't were visible through the diaphanous silks. They swayed their hips and arses in time with the music. It reminded me of my twenty-fifth birthday fête- what I remembered of that fête anyway.

The eyes of every man present were on the dancers and their lust was obvious even to those who were not Naamah's scions. I saw the Khalif gazing at them with a hungry expression on his face. It was the same expression I'd seen on his face when he looked at Apolline.

The dancers moved with entrancing skill, going to their knees and bending backwards. I stared; I could not help it. Bells around their ankles and waists jingled with every movement. I found myself growing warm and I did not think the weather or wine were to blame. I undid a few buttons of my doublet, all thoughts about looking impressive disappearing.

Uru-Kagina noticed and grinned at me. "Do you have entertainment such as this in Terre d'Ange?"

"We do in some places." I could picture the salon of Jasmine House, adorned with Akkadian pillows and carpets. They prided themselves on giving patrons a taste of the exotic. But these weren't D'Angelines playing Akkadian dancing girls; these were the real thing. One of them in particular caught my eye. She danced close to my table, her breasts, hips and arse swaying in an incredibly arousing manner. I could not look away from her hips, thinking of her moving them that way as we made love. Her dusky skin shone in the light, glistening with scented oil.

Ah Naamah, I watched her and I _wanted_.

The music stopped and the dance came to an end. Several of the men beckoned the dancers to them. It seemed they provided more entertainment than just dancing. To either side of me, Manishutu and Duluma made their selections. Uru-Kagina made his as well, choosing a girl who looked to be about sixteen.

The Khalif did not make a selection, no doubt because he had Apolline waiting for him. Sinaddan abstained as well, but Sennacherib put his arms around a pair. He noticed my eyes on him. "D'Angeline ambassador!" he shouted, his words slightly slurred, "Don't you want a girl? Or is it true that you are not really a man?"

With some effort, I kept my indignation out of my face. "Is it permitted?" I asked the Khalif. In truth, I would've preferred not to. It might have been akin to the Night Court in some ways, but there I knew that every adept was there willingly. Anything otherwise would be blasphemous. I knew that whatever adept I chose desired me as well. I could not be certain of that here. These were slave girls, as evidenced by the collars around their necks, and their choices did not enter into this. "Yes," the Khalif replied.

I felt all of their eyes on me- the Khalif's, Sennacherib's, Uru-Kagina's… If I did not choose a girl, my manhood would be in question in their eyes. They would consider me a weakling and unworthy of their attention. I looked at the girl who'd sparked my desire and met her dark, kohl-lined eyes. Soft wings beat faintly in my blood as I felt a spark of desire pass between us. My decision was made.

"You," I said softly, beckoning her to me. She moved forward immediately and sat beside me on the cushion. A thrill raced through my body as her leg pressed against mine. A few cheers broke out among the Akkadians. With dessert finished, many of them departed with the dancers they'd chosen. I had no desire to remain here longer than necessary. "Shall we retire for the night?" I inquired of the dancing girl.

"Yes, my lord," she replied in a soft voice. Her Akkadian was accented, but I had no idea what the accent was. Together we left the cushions and exited the banquet hall, a few cheers following us out. I led her to our quarters, wondering what Apolline would think when she saw her if indeed she was still there.

As it so happened she was not there. I led the dancer into my bedchamber and locked the door. I motioned to the bed. "Please sit. What is your name?"

She seated herself on the edge of the bed, pushing aside the sheer curtains. "Amitys, my lord."

"Amitys," I repeated. "I take it you know who I am?" I asked with a small grin.

"You are the D'Angeline ambassador, Duke Bar-key-el Lon-vares," she answered, gazing at me with lust in her eyes.

It was becoming clear that she desired me as much as I desired her, but I had to be sure. "Amitys, I must ask you somewhat before we go any further. Please answer me truthfully. I swear to you by Naamah and the burning river that no harm will come to you. Do you desire me? Is it your wish to do this?"

She startled at my words, as if no one had ever asked her such a thing before. I wondered how long she'd been a slave. "Yes, yes I do desire you. I have never seen a man as beautiful as you are."

Her face showed no signs of a lie and I did not think this flattery. "You are quite certain you wish to bed me? You could pass the night in my wife's bedchamber and no one would be the wiser come morning."

"I am certain," she replied, insistent.

The beating of Naamah's wings grew stronger. I laughed inwardly at how often I'd bedded Jasmine adepts who'd played at being Akkadian dancing girls. Now I was about to bed the real thing. "Very well." I sat beside her on the bed and gave her a kiss. Her lips were soft and warm, yielding beneath mine. When we parted, I slid my hands up her back to remove the thin silks and jingling bells she wore. Her skin was smooth and smelled faintly of jasmine. That scent never failed to ignite my lust.

Amitys lay back on the bed, her nude body gleaming in the candlelight. I moved over her, beginning the arousal. My fingers trailed over her body, brushing her full breasts and nipples before parting her to rub Naamah's Pearl. I went slowly, working with my lips and tongue after my fingers. Some folk may take without giving, but I am not one of them. As I aroused her to a fever pitch, my own desire grew. When I performed the _languisement_ and she gasped in surprise, I wondered if she'd ever received it before. I supposed the Akkadians did not bother pleasing a slave who was meant for their own pleasure. I grinned when she cried out and shuddered with the force of her climax. When it was over, she blinked slowly and looked at me in awe.

"I did not know men did such things with women. Is that somewhat you do in Terre d'Ange?"

I smiled at her. "You could say that. Most D'Angelines know how to do it."

Amitys stared at me, disbelieving. "You are all trained to pleasure women in such ways?"

"Most of us, yes. Such things we call Naamah's Arts. Naamah is a goddess very similar to your Ishtar."

She nodded, understanding now.

In the time that followed, I came to understand the view of Naamah held by Balm House. Each house of the Night Court interprets Naamah's motivation differently, but we of House L'Envers know better. All of their interpretations are correct; Naamah was all of those things. As I made love to Amitys, I knew what it was to make love in compassion. It was not the passionate, intense lovemaking I preferred, but was instead tender and gentle. I sensed that was what she wanted and I, Naamah's scion, was willing to provide it. Mayhap it would give her a good memory to carry through her life as a slave.

After we climaxed together, I moved off of her and lay back on the pillows. Amitys was still, her eyes half-closed in the afterglow of pleasure. "Thank you," she whispered, moving to rest in my arms. As I felt her lovely body pressed against me I thought of Apolline and wondered how she rested with the Khalif, if indeed she rested at all.


	11. Naamah's Choice

_The Leopard_

**Chapter 11**

**Naamah's Choice**

When I woke the next morning, it took me a moment to recall that the woman sleeping in my arms was not Apolline. She was with the Khalif. Amitys was fast asleep, her head resting on my shoulder. I stroked her thick, black hair gently. My thoughts turned to the events of the previous night. Apolline had made Naamah's Choice and mayhap I had as well when I made love to Amitys with compassion. It seemed I still had more to learn about what it was to be Naamah's scion. I'd seen the vulnerabilities in her, the scars she bore from a life in bondage. My hand slid down to the slave collar she wore. I could probably pick the lock if I'd a mind to, but there were harsh penalties here for anyone who did such a thing.

I lifted my hand as Amitys began to stir. She blinked her dark eyes slowly and raised her head to look down at me. "Forgive me, my lord. I did not mean to be so familiar with you."

"Do not apologize. I quite enjoyed having you in my arms."

She moved off of me and settled herself on the pillows. "I did not know that lovemaking could be for a woman's pleasure as well."

"I'm glad I had the opportunity to show you," I said with a grin. It saddened me to think that she was not even aware that she could enjoy herself as much as a man could.

Somewhat suddenly dawned on me and I sat up with a start. "Pardon me for a moment, Amitys." I rushed into Apolline's room, not bothering to don my dressing gown or any other garments. It did not take long to find what I sought. Apolline kept the herbs she drank to keep from getting with child in a drawer on her bedside table. I'd nearly forgotten- it had been a long time since I'd bedded a woman who was not D'Angeline.

I walked back to my bedchamber. Amitys sat up in bed, watching me with curiosity. "Do you by any chance take herbs to prevent you from getting with child?"

"Yes, I do," she answered steadily. I felt her eyes on me, admiring my nude body. "We would not be pleasing to men if we were with child."

"Ah." I set the packet of herbs down on a table and breathed a sigh of relief. I had no intentions of getting children on anyone but Apolline and we'd decided years ago that we were quite happy with only Valère. That seen to, I turned my attention to dressing. Amitys continued to watch me, seemingly interested in my clothing. She did not move to don her own garb. I raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to dress or lie abed all day? You are welcome to stay there as long as you like."

"Thank you my lord, but I cannot stay here." She rose from the pillows and gathered her clothing, dressing quickly. When she was done, she turned to look at me before leaving the bedchamber. "I hope that I will be able to see you again."

I gave her a small smile. "That is my hope as well. Take care, Amitys." She bowed low and left.

I did not hear anyone moving about in the sitting room. I wondered if Apolline was still with the Khalif, breaking her fast with him. Opening the door, I saw the sitting room was empty of everyone except a pair of slaves by the door. "I'd like to break my fast now. Bring my meal up right away. We will only need enough for two today."

They bowed. "Yes, your grace." As soon as they left, Valère emerged from her room. "Good morning, Valère."

She sat on the divan across from mine. "Good morning, Father. I take it Mother is still with the Khalif?"

"So it would seem." If Apolline did not return, I would have to find some way to search the Khalif's quarters. In the meantime, I was glad to be breakfasting with Valère. She'd been spending all of her time with Apolline lately and not much time with me.

"How was the banquet last night?"

"Quite unpleasant for the most part. I needed a fair bit of wine to get through it, though the food was tasty." I reclined on the pillows.

She grinned at my words. "I can't say I blame you. I'd probably do the same thing, if they even allowed me to attend."

"There were no women present at all, save the dancing girls who came in at the end." She looked at me curiously and I knew I had to elaborate. "One of them kept me company last night. She was quite awed by me."

Valère gave a small laugh. "It seems you and Mother are both halfway to fulfilling your pact. Though I have to say she might succeed before you do." A sly smile formed on her lips.

I raised an eyebrow at that. "What exactly have you and your mother been doing during my attempts to better understand the Akkadian mind?"

"Just spending time with noblewomen. The same one who gave us the tour has a fascination with Mother. I think she may be interested."

I returned my daughter's smile. "Well, she's gotten further than I have with the men in that case." The slaves returned with our meal and we took ourselves to the dining room.

I poured myself some kavah and stirred in a spoon of sugar. The drink was growing on me. "I wonder if it would cause a terrible ruckus if we were to begin taking our rides together here."

Valère's face brightened at my suggestion. "I don't give a damn what they say about us taking rides together. Surely my own father would be a suitable escort." Valère and I have ridden together each morning since she was a tiny girl, sitting atop the pommel of my saddle.

"We should take a pair of guards with us, but to hell with any Akkadian escorts. I'd like to get to know this city on my own." I spooned honey into a bowl of the thick yogurt they were so fond of in Khebbel-im-Akkad.

"I'm glad, Father. I've missed our rides together."

"So have I."

After our meal was done, we made ready for our ride. We were just about to leave for the stables when Apolline entered the sitting room. I embraced her warmly and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "And how was the Khalif, my dear?"

"I'll tell you later. You and Valère are going for a ride?"

"Indeed we are. We will be back shortly." I kissed her again before leaving with Valère.

We left from the river gate, riding alongside the river. Valère had donned a riding costume and rode astride. If the Akkadians took issue with that, neither of us gave a damn. "I should like to see the other side of the city," Valère remarked, glancing across the river. "We did not go there on our tour."

"I don't think you are missing much. It seems to me that most places of note are on this side."

We continued down the river road for a time. It was not yet high noon and the relentless heat was not at its height. Numerous boats plied the river. Some were laden with goods, but others appeared to be pleasure boats. They were too far away for us to see the passengers clearly. Valère watched them with excitement in her eyes. It seemed the celebrations of Sennacherib's victory had not yet ended.

Leaving the river road, we turned into the temple district. The temple of Ishtar loomed before us and I recalled the conversation Adad-nari and I had in front of it. "The priestesses of Ishtar offer themselves to worshipers in service to her, just as Naamah's do."

"Yes, Ralamat mentioned that when she gave us our tour," said Valère, looking at the temple wistfully. "I wonder if they'd offer their services to women."

"I'd be happy to give you an escort of our men if you choose to find out." I grinned at her.

"I'm seriously considering doing so."

The rest of the ride passed without event and we returned to the palace. After a brief practice session and bath, I settled myself on one of the divans and spoke with Apolline. "Last night," I began, my voice soft, "do you wish to speak of it?"

"Why shouldn't I? He's just a lover like any other. He certainly wasn't better than you, that is true, but he was better than I expected. It seems Akkadian men are expected to be able to please their wives and concubines in bed." She smiled. "I learned they have their own erotic texts here. One is called the _Perfumed Garden_."

"The _Perfumed Garden_. We shall have to acquire a copy and see if they know anything of Naamah's Arts that we do not."

"In any case, the Khalif was well-satisfied with me. He said I was more skilled than the finest whore."

"I've always said you could match your skills against the finest adept of the Night Court," I replied with a wide grin. "I'm glad to hear he did not mistreat you. I was worried, you know." I gently laid a hand over hers.

"No, he did not mistreat me at all. I slept beside him when we were done and he had a fine meal brought up this morning," she elaborated.

"Well, I suppose it's my turn to share how I passed last night. There were dancing girls at the banquet and the Khalif informed me I could choose one to bed."

Apolline's sapphire eyes widened slightly. "And you did it?"

"Yes," I replied, thinking of Amitys's body swaying in time with the music. "I made certain that she consented to lie with me before going forward with it. She told me she never knew that women could enjoy lovemaking as much as men do."

Confusion dawned on Apolline's face. "The Khalif was certainly capable of pleasing a woman. Mayhap they only bother to make the effort with a wife or concubine."

"I believe you are right, my dear. A dancing girl is just there to be used in their way of thinking."

She sighed. "The Khalif said that he'd very much like to see me again."

The unfamiliar jealousy struck me again. "Will you accept his offer?"

"I've a mind to. Barquiel, you know I never do this sort of thing, but if I please him well enough in bed mayhap he will be more agreeable to your proposal of alliance."

That was quite a departure from Apolline's usual behavior. My eyes widened in surprise. In all the years we'd been married, I never knew her to bed anyone for political reasons. I never once thought to ask it of her, for I knew well her disdain for politics and the game of thrones. It had however occurred to me that the Khalif may give me his favor as a reward for my compliance. "You are bedding him for that reason, then. You don't have to do that, Apolline. You know I'd never ask it of you."

"The thought of bedding him to assist you in your mission just came to me this morning," she replied bluntly. "I will make Naamah's Choice again and again for you, my love, but I do desire him as well."

"Mayhap you can go through the entire _Trois Milles Joies_ with him."

"Mayhap I will, and mayhap I'll get through it faster than I did with you." Her plump red lips curved into a smile.

"Unlikely. You'd have to spend all of your time in his bedchamber to do that and I'd rather not have you vanish into his hareem."

Apolline laughed at my remark. I meant it in jest, but a twinge of fear struck me. If the Khalif decided he wanted her for himself entirely, there wasn't much I could do.

The Khalif sent for her again that night, as expected. Just as the previous night, I received an invitation to a banquet in honor of Sennacherib's victory. Evidently it had not already been honored enough. I would've preferred to take my meal with Valère, but I daren't refuse.

This banquet turned out to be much like the first. I was seated in the same place, much to my dismay. I resolved to enjoy the meal as best I could, despite the distasteful company. "Is it customary to have so many celebrations for a victory?" I asked Uru-Kagina.

"This is nothing," he replied. "If we take an important city, the celebrations will put these to shame. The truest glory lies in conquest."

I wondered what lands the Akkadians thought to add to their glory next. "I see, but aren't you already the major power in this region? Who poses a threat?"

"Ephesium," he answered. "It may be said that we've a rivalry with it. I think there are many who'd prefer us to conquer it. There is also the Umaiyyat, but a band of tribes held loosely together is not enough to threaten us. They may harass our borders from time to time, but they can do little more than that."

I thought of the Skaldi. By all accounts the Umaiyyati were warriors as fierce as they were, but undisciplined. "But what of Qataba? It controls the spice trade. Wouldn't it be more useful to conquer it and control the frankincense trade yourself?"

"You make a good point, Duke Barquiel. Qataba is wealthy, yes, but close to Jebe-Barkal. They have close ties to the Jebeans, though they have them with us as well. They do not pose a threat, so his majesty allows them to remain unconquered," he explained. I made note of the information, for he was giving me good insight into the Khalif. There was a pause and he sighed before continuing. "It is a shame there are not many lands left for conquest. There is Bhodistan, but an army would have to cross the terrible mountains to get there. We Akkadians are not used to such things. Conquest is good for us. It adds to our empire and keeps those who would rise against us subdued and fearful."

"Are you referring to the Persians, Uru-Kagina?" There was not a great deal of information on them in the Royal Library. I'd had to resort to the writings of the ancient Hellenes and the campaigns of Al-Iskandr the Great to acquire some knowledge of the Persians. This proved to be rather lacking.

"Yes," he said. "It is well-known that they chafe under our rule. Eighteen years ago, the province of Drujan rose against us. We crushed it easily, but if all of Persis did the same there is a chance they might defeat us. We have no intention of ever allowing that."

I sampled a roast partridge sprinkled with vinegar and rubbed with salt and crushed mint. It was not as spicy as the other dishes, which was a pleasant surprise. "I understand you wanted to serve the Persians the same as they served you when they conquered Babylon under Kurosh the Great. But all that I have read of Kurosh, even in Hellene texts, indicates that he spared Babylon and did not sack the city."

"Kurosh the Great stole our mighty cities, the jewels of our civilization! Our people were driven into the Umaiyyat! Why would we show the Persians any kindness after that?" Uru-Kagina's face was flushed and some of the men seated around us stopped to stare briefly.

"My apologies if I have caused any offense, Lord Uru-Kagina. I am a stranger here and I spoke out of a desire to learn the ways of your people," I said genially.

"Of course," Uru-Kagina replied. "That is to be expected."

The rest of the meal was uneventful after our conversation moved away from Persis. The dancing girls appeared with the dessert, this time clad in naught but thongs and jingling bells. I thought once more of Jasmine House, and smiled. Amitys was there again. My eyes went to her and I ignored all the others. The sight of her full breasts, nipples darkened with henna, inflamed my lust. When the dance was over, I beckoned to her with no hesitation.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>

The Perfumed Garden- a real Middle Eastern sex manual. It comes from a much later period than ancient Mesopotamia, but I thought I'd put it in there anyway. They did indeed have erotic literature in ancient Mesopotamia.

Qataba- Southern Arabian peninsula, modern-day Yemen & Oman. In ancient times the kingdoms there were very wealthy because of their chief export, frankincense. They aren't named in the Kushielverse so I gave them a name.

Kurosh the Great- Cyrus the Great, founder of the Persian empire, conqueror of Babylon


	12. The Duel

_The Leopard_

**Chapter 12**

**The Duel**

"I am enjoying our nights together, my lord," said Amitys once both of us were awake. "I did not know that men as beautiful as you existed in the world."

"Clearly you've never been to Terre d'Ange," I retorted.

"I would like to see Terre d'Ange sometime," she sighed, "but that will never happen. I've been a slave ever since I was very young. I do not remember what it was like to be free." One hand went to the slave collar around her neck. "I will not be free as long as the Khalif wishes to keep me. He is the only one who can set me free."

My fingers brushed against her collar. Such things were frequently used in Kusheline love games. I'd used them numerous times myself but seeing real slave collars gave me a moment of pause. It was not a love toy for Amitys; it was a constant reminder of her lost freedom. Once again, I wished I could pick the lock and free her of it.

She did not linger overlong with me and I broke my fast alone. It seemed Apolline was dining with the Khalif again, but I did not know where Valère was. A brief questioning of my men outside the door revealed that she'd spent the night in the womens' quarters. Given how she'd been itching for loveplay lately, it was not difficult to imagine why. I hoped she was enjoying herself.

I took myself to weapons practice, feeling the urge to hit someone. The frustration I'd been feeling had only increased in the aftermath of Sennacherib's return. I had not made any progress with the Khalif. If I could keep Apolline away from him, mayhap she'd be interested in a night of sharper pleasures. In the meantime, I would settle for beating some Akkadians in practice bouts. I was in luck, for many men were there when I arrived. Most of the usuals were present, including Uru-Kagina and Adad-nari, but there were many new faces as well. Some I recognized from the feasts, but not all. Prince Sennacherib was not among them.

I walked over to Uru-Kagina and Adad-nari to greet them before beginning the sword forms. If Camael was good to me, one of the newcomers might challenge me today. As I began the forms, the Akkadians gathered around me to watch. As with the previous instances of this, I paid them little mind. My body very much appreciated the familiar exercise. When I was done, I sheathed my sword and started toward Uru-Kagina. I did not get far before some of the others interrupted me.

"D'Angeline ambassador," one said. My hand drifted to my sword hilt, for I did not like being approached in such a manner. "What manner of man are you who does not have a beard?"

"Where I come from, no men have beards," I retorted, my face carefully calm.

"So Terre d'Ange is a nation of women and eunuchs," he said. His companions laughed loudly.

"If you do doubt my manhood I should be happy to show it to you." I was not about to be continuously insulted.

The leader laughed again. "It is not the sword between your legs that concerns me, D'Angeline. It is the one in your hand that really counts in Khebbel-im-Akkad."

"Ah. You'd like to spar with me. Very well. I will gladly oblige you and you will see the worth of the sword in my hand yourself." I gave him a cold grin.

"Be careful, Gapabal. The D'Angeline sounds as if he means to kill you," one of the others jested. I let the remark slide off as if I'd not heard it.

"It's not a practice bout I'd like. Prince Sennacherib is quite curious about the D'Angeline," said the first speaker, Gabapal.

"If Prince Sennacherib wishes to test my sword, he may come and do so himself," I declared.

They bristled at that; I saw a few hands go to sword and dagger hilts. "Are you calling our prince a coward, foreigner?" one snapped.

"I am saying that if he wishes to test me, he should do so himself," I repeated calmly.

Gabapal stepped forward, hand on his sword hilt. He was shorter than I was, but considerably broader. He made use of that, trying his best to intimidate me physically. "You have insulted my prince's honor. For that, I challenge you to a duel."

So there it was, my chance to prove myself to the Khalif and humiliate a rather irritating Akkadian at the same time. I looked him directly in the eyes. "I accept. Time?"

"Tomorrow, at this time. The palace arena."

"Very well."

I made my exit from the practice courts, snatching my bow and quiver and striding past Gabapal and his friends. I went to the shooting range and practiced my archery for a short time before returning to my quarters. Apolline was there, clad in Akkadian garb. The robes were a deep blue and richly embroidered, with a pale green shawl wrapped around them. Both garments were trimmed in beaded fringe.

I sat beside her on the divan. "That's rather different from your usual clothing. A gift from the Khalif?"

She gave me a small smile. "Yes. He was quite pleased with me after last night."

"I suppose that's fortunate. One of Prince Sennacherib's little friends just challenged me to a duel in the practice courts."

Apolline sat up straight, her eyes wide. "Did you accept?"

"Naturally. I've been waiting for such an opportunity, Apolline. They won't take me seriously until I defeat one of them in combat. I must do this if I am to succeed here."

"And if he kills you, what then?"

"He will not kill me," I replied simply. "He's a rash one; I can tell. One of those young men who thinks he's invincible."

"I'm glad you're confident. You know I hate it when you fight in duels." She sighed.

"I know but I have to do this, Apolline. If they do not deem me worthy of their attention, then my entire mission here is doomed. Either I prove my worth to the Akkadians or I get back on our ship and go home. That is the choice."

"When is the duel?"

"Tomorrow at this time, in the palace arena."

Apolline sighed again and placed her hand over mine. "I hope it's worth it, Barquiel. These are a savage people and will not hesitate to kill you."

"I'm well-aware of that. The gain is worth the risks. You made Naamah's Choice when you went to the Khalif's bed, now let me do this. Mayhap Camael will favor me."

"I just worry about you, that's all." She gave my hand a squeeze. "At least I'll be able to spend the night with you, should anything go amiss. The Khalif informed me that he intends to spend tonight with his newest concubines, some of the captives Sennacherib brought back."

"Well good for him. Mayhap he'll overexert himself and Sinaddan will become Khalif. He at least would be more inclined to listen to me," I quipped.

Apolline pulled away from me and laughed. "Oh, there's little chance of that happening. He has a great deal of stamina, so much that I begin to wonder if he has some secret Namarrese blood."

I gave her a look. "I did not need to know that. It is quite clear, considering he has a hareem of three hundred concubines. Just one thing- does he surpass me in that area?"

"Barquiel, are you jealous of him again? I thought we were past this." Her voice was full of mock outrage.

"Evidently we're not."

"Well since you insist, he does not surpass you in stamina. I do not believe there is a man alive who could." She gave me a coy smile. "Nothing can match those two visits to Naamah's shrine."

"Ah, yes." I smiled; those were pleasant memories. We went once before our wedding and once before I was sworn in as Duc L'Envers, as per Namarrese tradition. Between the two visits, we worked our way through a decent portion of the _Trois Milles Joies_. "We ought to visit it again when we return to Terre d'Ange. It's been too long since we gave Naamah her due."

"Indeed." She leaned forward to kiss me. How I'd missed the touch of those lips the last two nights! Amitys did not have lips to match Apolline's.

"Later," I breathed when we parted.

The rest of the day passed without event. Valère returned from her time in the womens' quarters with a smile on her face and I was glad to see it. That night, Apolline and I paid great homage to Naamah. I did not think that I would die the next day, but I was determined to make good use of the night anyway. I used her hard, not quite venturing into sharper pleasures but rough loveplay nonetheless. I slept well after that.

The next morning I rose early and went to the practice courts even before breaking my fast. They were mercifully deserted and I went through an extensive sword practice on my own. I would defeat this rude Akkadian in whatever way was required of me. If it was a duel to first blood, I'd have first blood. If it was a duel to the death, I would kill him. I was not to be trifled with and they needed to know that. I returned to my quarters, satisfied that my sword practice had been sufficient.

Apolline and Valère were nowhere to be seen. Instead, the Lugal was seated on one of the divans. I hid my shock and walked over, bowing low. "Your highness. To what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

"I have come to offer you some advice before your duel, Duke Barquiel," said Sinaddan.

"I would be glad to hear it," I replied, seating myself on the divan opposite his. Once I'd situated myself, the Lugal spoke.

"My brother was not pleased to see you here upon his return," he stated simply.

"Yes, I had that impression."

"Sennacherib is a traditionalist. He does not welcome any foreigners in our society. You might say he is the opposite of me in this way," he said with a small grin.

"I understand completely. There are plenty of folk with similar views in Terre d'Ange. Not many D'Angelines would've accepted this position, but I sought it."

Sinaddan nodded. "We have that in common, Duke Barquiel. My brother does not want to see your mission succeed. He has no fear of you and intends to make sure you do not win my father's ear."

"If he kills me, my King might very well take it amiss."

"Sennacherib has little fear of D'Angelines. That being said, I do not think he is such a fool as to attack you outright. It is my thought that the purpose of this duel is to humiliate you before the court and my father."

"Why doesn't Sennacherib duel me himself rather than send one of his lackeys to challenge me?" I inquired. "Surely a fierce warrior such as the prince would not miss such an opportunity."

"I don't think he considers you a worthy opponent," Sinaddan answered.

"He'll soon learn better. I intend to win this duel and earn your father's respect."

Sinaddan was quiet for a moment, his face pensive, before answering. "Well, he was pleased that you willingly gave up your wife for his use. He's enjoyed her company quite a bit." He looked at me, his expression growing curious. "Is it true that all men share their wives in Terre d'Ange?"

It seemed what went on in the bedchambers of D'Angelines was endlessly fascinating to Akkadians. "In a certain manner, yes. We do not control who our wives and lovers choose to bed and they do not control us."

I expected to see somewhat like revulsion on his face, but instead he looked mildly curious. "It does not matter to me, but other men will say that you cannot control your women."

"Apolline is not 'my' woman."

"Sennacherib knows my father has been bedding your wife and he is one of those who thinks little of your for that," Sinaddan concluded.

"Wonderful. Well, I'll have to be sure to beat his little friend."

Sinaddan stood and clasped my arm genially. "I will pray to Shamash on your behalf." He took his leave. Time passed quickly after that and soon the appointed time was upon me. I did not don my armor; I never do for duels. It seemed a fair assumption that Gabapal would be lightly-armored in any case. Just as I was about to leave, accompanied by Apolline and Valère, Adad-nari appeared at our door. "I thought I'd join you," he offered as an explanation.

"You are welcome to," I replied.

As we walked to the arena, he gave me more information on my opponent. "Gabapal is a good fighter, but he can be rash and reckless. You can use that to your advantage."

"Duly noted. I shall make use of that, Adad-nari."

The arena was set up much like those built by the Tiberians. In the center was a broad expanse of hard-packed dirt surrounded by ascending seats. There was a shaded box where the Khalif was already seated, attended by several slaves and guards. Sinaddan and Sennacherib were there as well, along with several people I did not know. I bade farewell to my companions and walked down to the arena. Some of the people already seated turned to stare at me as I made the descent. Gabapal was waiting for me when I reached the bottom. I noticed that a ring of guards had been posted around the arena. That should've reassured me, but it didn't.

With both of us present, the Khalif stood and raised his arms. "Now that both are here, let us begin the duel! Gabapal of the House of Eridu, as the challenger you are to name the terms."

"Yes, your most-honored and exalted majesty. The duel will be to first blood," he declared.

I bowed to him. "To first blood." I'd scarcely risen from the bow when I heard the scrape of his scimitar being unsheathed. I unsheathed my sword, reciting a brief prayer to Camael as I faced him. Gabapal leveled his scimitar at me. With a shout of, "Mighty Shamash! Let me bathe my blade in my foe's blood!" he charged at me.

You will not be bathing any blade in my blood, I thought as I parried his strikes. He was rather strong, but it was immediately apparent that he expended his energy recklessly. I went on the defensive, parrying his blows while taking the time to study him. It was obvious that he was angry and wanted to beat me badly. Mayhap he feared losing Sennacherib's favor if he failed to defeat me. I aimed a testing strike at his midsection, but he blocked it. He slashed at me with the curve of his scimitar. I moved out of his reach and caught the sweeping edge of the blade. Around us, the crowd alternately cheered and booed. I paid them little mind and instead focused entirely on my opponent. He continued to attack me fiercely, but I held him at bay without exerting much effort. I heard him growl and curse in frustration when he failed to land any blows. I did nothing other than grin in response.

That only enraged him further. "I will wipe that grin off your face, D'Angeline!" he bellowed, raising his scimitar high. I took advantage of the opening, bringing my sword under his guard and scoring a hit across his arm.

Half of the crowd went silent while the other half cheered. I was too far from the box to see the reactions of those inside it, but I did see the Khalif stand and raise his hands, signaling the end of the duel. "The victory goes to Duke Bar-key-el Lon-vares!"

I sheathed my sword and turned to face him, bowing low. Catching sight of Apolline and Valère waving and cheering, I started for the exit. I'd hardly gone a few steps when I heard Gabapal sneak up behind me. In an instant, I unsheathed my sword and parried his attack. "So this is how an Akkadian warrior acts after being beaten fairly?" I taunted. He roared and charged me again. I countered his blows and drove him back, forcing him onto his heels. If he did not wish to abide by the rules, fine. We would not abide by the rules. In his fury and shame at losing to a D'Angeline, he made mistakes. His grip on the scimitar's hilt was not what it should've been. I angled my blade and caught the scimitar on the cross-guard, knocking the weapon out of Gabapal's hand. The scimitar fell to the dusty ground. Gabapal drew a curved dagger and lunged at me, but I batted it aside. He stumbled and fell backward. I pointed my sword at his throat. "You have been beaten twice, Gabapal. Do you yield?" My voice was cold as ice.

"Never," he snarled, spitting at my feet.

I made my decision then.

I opened his throat with a quick slash. Mayhap killing an Akkadian was what it would take to win their regard. I wiped my sword on Gabapal's tunic before bowing to the Khalif once more. There was a pause; the entire arena went silent in anticipation of the Khalif's reaction. After what seemed an eternity, he spoke. "Well-fought, Duke Bar-key-el." His words were followed by loud applause.

I had won their approval.

The sense of relief accompanying that realization did not last long. As I walked to the exit, I thought back to Sinaddan's warnings. Sennacherib was certainly an enemy now that I'd slain one of his friends. I hoped the price of the Khalif's approval was not too high.


	13. The Beginning of the Alliance

_The Leopard_

**Chapter 13**

**The Beginning of the Alliance**

Things changed very quickly after the duel. It was first apparent in the practice courts, where many of the Akkadians looked at me with greater respect. This was not the case with all of them, but that was to be expected. I fully expected another challenge from them, or some sort of confrontation with Sennacherib himself. It had to come eventually.

Five days after the duel, I was summoned to the Khalif's private audience chamber. I went in good spirits, hoping this meant he was ready to agree to the alliance. When the guards emitted me to the chamber, I found Sharru-kin-Shamabarsin seated on his divan. A scribe sat off to the side with a roll of papyrus at the ready, as during my first visit. "Welcome, Duke Bar-key-el. Please seat yourself." He gestured to a chair in front of the divan.

The Khalif waited until I'd situated myself before he spoke. "I have summoned you here because I wish to discuss the proposal you made during our first meeting. I appreciate your recent… _compliance_."

It was obvious what he was referring to. "In Terre d'Ange we bed whoever we choose, men and women both. I would never prevent my wife from bedding whoever she desired."

To my surprise, the Khalif gave a sly grin. "You are very fortunate to be wed to her. Everything I have heard about D'Angeline women is true."

It was not the first time someone spoke to me about Apolline's skills in the bedchamber, but the unfamiliar jealousy returned again. I forced myself to smile in response. "I am glad that you are well-satisfied, your majesty."

He leaned forward, face alight with curiosity. "Are all D'Angeline women the same?"

"Many are. We who are Naamah's scions spend considerable time studying the arts of the bedchamber," I replied. "Apolline is one of the purest of her scions."

"Naamah is your love goddess?"

"Yes. I am one of her scions, as is Apolline."

"I have never seen such a beautiful woman, and I have bedded many. If she were mine, she would be my first wife and the jewel of my hareem." A besotted expression crossed the Khalif's face for a moment; no doubt he was imagining Apolline panting and writhing beneath him. I preferred not to dwell on that.

Fortunately the Khalif decided he was done detailing how much he enjoyed my wife and changed the subject. "This alliance your king proposes, how would it benefit Khebbel-im-Akkad?"

"It would be an alliance for trade and mutual protection. If you were to come under attack, we would offer military assistance despite the great distance between our nations. As for trade, you would have access to a wide variety of D'Angeline goods. Things such as Namarrese wine, for instance."

The Khalif nodded. "I suppose part of the agreement would be Khebbel-im-Akkad supporting Terre d'Ange if it should ever come under attack."

"That is the idea, yes." He made it sound as if the entire business of alliances was new to him. I'd been sure to read all I could find on Khebbel-im-Akkad's relations with other nations before leaving Terre d'Ange. They did not have many alliances to speak of, though they did have trade agreements with most of their neighbors.

"We do not often make such agreements and form such alliances," said the Khalif, as if he'd read my thoughts. "We have good relations with the Khalif of the Umaiyyat, but his hold on all of the tribes is not strong. Ephesium and Bhodistan are rivals, though we do trade with them. Both would make fine prizes for conquest, so why should we ally ourselves with them? This alliance you offer… I do not believe it would be a dishonorable thing if all D'Angelines are as skilled with a sword as you."

You are setting yourself up for disappointment, your majesty, I thought wryly. "I am glad that you are willing to go through with this. His majesty the King is eager for this alliance to come to pass. He will be very pleased."

The Khalif beckoned a slave forward. "Would you care for refreshments, your grace?"

"I would indeed." The slave left promptly. "It is unlikely that your assistance would be needed if Terre d'Ange were to fall under attack. Our greatest enemies are the Skaldi tribes on our eastern border and we are fully capable of dealing with them."

Understanding came across his face. "Ah. They sound much like the Umaiyyati tribes. As you have seen, we are more than capable of defeating them in battle."

I nodded. "There is no doubt in my mind that you will have no need of our assistance in battle, your majesty. The trade agreements will be the most important part of this alliance between our nations."

"Yes," said the Khalif, "though I have somewhat else in mind as well. I understand that your King's heir is a woman and unwed, yes?"

"You are correct. My niece Ysandre de la Courcel is currently unwed and unpromised." I carefully schooled my features not to give away the lie. I was one of a handful of folk who knew she was betrothed to Drustan mab Necthana of the Cruithne and I'd sworn not to share that information.

"Would your king be agreeable to a match between his heir and my own?"

"He did not say anything on the matter to me, but he may well be open to such a thing to secure our alliance," I replied smoothly.

"I will keep that in mind. Sinaddan has three concubines, but no wives. He is of an age to marry and get sons of his own." The slave returned with a flagon of chilled wine and a tray of stuffed grape leaves. I accepted the refreshments gratefully. The wine was pleasant and the grape leaves were filled with spiced lamb. They were very tasty.

I will not detail the conversation that followed, for it was primarily concerned with the terms of our trade agreement. Suffice it to say that the Khalif agreed to allow Terre d'Ange access to the markets of the east in exchange for D'Angeline goods. I left the chamber in a fine mood, immensely pleased with what had transpired. When the discussions were done, the Khalif invited me to accompany him on his pleasure barge the next day.

I wasted no time penning a letter to Ganelon after returning to my quarters. Of course my first letter wouldn't have reached the King yet, but he needed to hear this news. If the Khalif was serious about a match between Sinaddan and Ysandre, he would send a proposal of his own. With any luck, my letter would reach the King first. After that was done, I sent my men to gather the principal members of my delegation. They needed to hear this news as well.

Slowly, they filed into the sitting room. The group consisted almost entirely of men. I would've preferred to select more women, but was advised against it due to the nature of Akkadian society. Currently there was little for them to do. They were the scribes and clerks who would staff the D'Angeline embassy once it was officially established. Once they were all present, I began the meeting.

"Welcome. I have called you all here because I have good tidings to share. Due to the combination of my recent duel victory and the Duchese reaching the Khalif Naamah's way, his majesty has agreed to an alliance between Terre d'Ange and Khebbel-im-Akkad." No sooner had I finished than applause broke out. I waited for it to subside before continuing. "He has also proposed a match between my niece the Dauphine and Prince Sinaddan." There were a few gasps of surprise at that.

"Would King Ganelon agree to such a match?" asked Arthos Laval. He was a cousin to me on my father's side.

"He might," I answered carefully. They did not know that Ysandre was already betrothed. "His majesty is very willing to marry her to a foreign prince." Looks of mild disgust crossed some faces, but not many. Those who held all who were not of D'Angeline blood to be inferior were unlikely to accept a post to a foreign embassy.

"Did he say anything about setting up an embassy?" pudgy Rogier Clavel inquired.

"No. This meeting was only the beginning and I expect many more will follow. I am confident that he will allow us to create an embassy now that he's agreed to the alliance," I explained. "I have begun negotiating trade relations with him and have him quite interested in Namarrese wine, among other things."

Some of them laughed at that, but none louder than Arthos Laval. "René would certainly like that." René was the son of my uncle Aramis; my first cousin.

"I'm sure he would." I met each of their eyes before continuing. "That is all I have to share with you thus far, but I will be certain to keep you informed of any further developments. You are dismissed." They got to their feet and filed out of the room. Arthos lingered behind, discussing matters of home with me for a time. After he departed, I took myself to the practice courts.

Ever since the duel, the Akkadians took me seriously as a warrior. Manishutu, Duluma and Sennacherib's friends glared at me when they were there, but ceased the threats and taunts. Even so, I was not such a fool to think the danger from them had disappeared. I went through my sword practice quickly and left for the shooting range with my bow and quiver in hand. A handful of Sennacherib's friends were there, as was Adad-nari. He watched me intently as I sent arrow after arrow into the center ring of the target.

"You are a very good archer," he said when I finished. His Akkadian bow rested in his hand, unstrung.

"Thank you," I replied, with a glance at his bow. "I wouldn't mind trying an Akkadian bow sometime."

An incredulous expression crossed his face. "It takes long training to master a bow like mine. I began when I was seven years old. You should have some training of your own before you try it."

I nodded. "I shall do that when I have the opportunity." I unstrung my bow and put it back in its case.

He stayed beside me as I walked back inside. "It is obvious to me that you are not a man to trifle with. That is good. The others are starting to realize it as well."

"I'd hope so after the duel."

Adad-nari walked briskly to keep pace with my long strides. "Are you bound for the baths right now?"

"I was considering it." I gave him a questioning look. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, would you care to accompany me to my quarters? I will have some refreshments brought up."

My first thought was that he'd taken the first step to seducing me, for there was a hint of lust in his eyes. If that was the case, I was certain I could deal with that. "I would very much enjoy that, thank you."

He led me down the pillared halls of the palace, past many curious onlookers, before we arrived at his quarters. We were in a section of the palace I'd not seen before. Before we entered, Adad-nari beckoned a slave to us. "Chilled wine, grapes and sweet ice, please." The slave bowed and rushed away.

Adad-nari's quarters were small, but the furnishings were fine. Like mine, they opened onto a terrace. Adad-nari and I decided to remain inside, seating ourselves on a pair of divans. He spoke first. "There are some things I'd like to say to you, but I did not want to speak where others might hear."

That was not what I was expecting. I leaned forward, my interest peaked.

"You have made many enemies after killing Gabapal. Prince Sennacherib is chief among them," he said.

"He was already an enemy," I interjected.

"Yes, but he will be doubly so now. Watch your back, Barquiel. Sennacherib is a dangerous adversary."

I was not fool enough to trust him, so I did not share that the Khalif had agreed to the alliance. "I always watch my back."

Adad-nari nodded. "Good. He is not your only enemy either. Manishutu hates you and he is a powerful man. There is also the House of Eridu. They are a mighty house and will not forgive you for killing one of their number."

The slave appeared with our refreshments, setting them on the ornately-carved table between us. He poured us each a goblet of wine and left after bowing low. I sipped my wine, considering Adad-nari's warning. In Terre d'Ange I could deal with any enemy that presented itself. I knew well the inner workings of the D'Angeline court and could navigate it with ease. I had an extensive network of informants to keep me well-informed of everything. Here I was an outsider. I had no informants to rely on and little knowledge of the Akkadian court. I did not like these disadvantages when weighed against so many enemies. "Duly noted, Adad-nari. I thank you."

He picked up a bowl of shaved ice topped with syrup and ate a spoonful. "You must try some of this. It is most refreshing."

I took up my own bowl and tasted it. The syrup was very sweet and tasted vaguely of pomegranate. "What can you tell me of my enemies?"

Adad-nari ate another spoonful of sweet ice before answering. "The House of Eridu has a great deal of power and influence at court. They are all traditionalists and they favor Sennacherib over the Lugal. They also have some standing with the Khalif and may try to sway his majesty against you. Manishutu is also highly placed at court and does not want you to succeed. If you think to arrange a match between the Lugal and your king's heir, he will not allow it to happen on his watch. And Sennacherib… I do not believe I need to elaborate about him."

I sighed. "No, I suppose you do not. I must ask you one thing, though- does he have a head for politics and intrigue?"

"He has a great deal of influence both at court and with his father. Many favor him over the Lugal due to the Lugal's unusual ideas. He is a rash boy, but do not underestimate him due to that. Sennacherib is quite smart."

"Thank you." I tasted a grape.

"You are pleased with the grapes?" he asked, watching me eat. "I recall that your homeland is known for grapes and wine."

"They are very good. I know they are rare in the Akkadian homeland, so I am glad to find such tasty grapes here."

"You are most welcome." Adad-nari ate a grape of his own. "I have become fond of you, Barquiel. I offer you what assistance I can because I want to see you succeed here."

That took me aback. "Well, I'm certainly grateful for your assistance and I've enjoyed your company since coming here."

He gave me a small smile. "I have enjoyed your company as well." For a moment, desire sparked in his dark eyes. Naamah's wings beat faintly in my blood as I looked upon him. He was really quite handsome.

I found myself wanting very badly to trust him.


	14. A Pleasure Cruise

_The Leopard_

**Chapter 14**

**A Pleasure Cruise**

I thought long on what Adad-nari told me. It was difficult to ignore the desire that flared whenever I recalled the Akkadian. Naamah's scions have strong desires. We all face the challenge of learning to control them lest they control us. I had mastered this long ago, but there were still times when desire spoke and I had to answer. Mayhap it had been too long since I'd bedded a man- I do choose women more frequently, after all. I'd had plenty of company in bed lately between Apolline and Amitys, so there was no frustration in that area. I did not often lust over those I did not trust, and I was not fool enough to trust Adad-nari.

There was also the matter of the invitation I'd received from the Khalif. Though it seemed unlikely that he meant me harm, I did not trust him either. I could not turn down the invitation, so I vowed to be ever-vigilant the entire time I was on his pleasure barge. I would not be able to wear my sword and dagger, but I could always hide small knives on my person and hope they'd be enough. I did not think anyone would dare to attack the Khalif's barge while he was on it. If Sennacherib was present, that would make an attack even less likely.

The pleasure cruise was not to begin until evening, so I spent the better part of the day in repose. The heat was as oppressive as always, but our terrace was still a pleasant place to spend an afternoon. Apolline and I sat together on a pile of pillows we brought from the sitting room. Orange trees in small plots of dirt provided shade while exotic flowers I'd not seen before filled the air with a subtle perfume. Apolline was quite entranced by the scent.

"Such intoxicating fragrances here! I should like to acquire some oils and create new perfumes. You'd enjoy smelling like an Akkadian, wouldn't you Barquiel?" she remarked.

"I wouldn't mind if you crafted an Akkadian scent for me. Do any of those ladies you've been associating with make perfumes?"

"I'd not thought to ask them, but I will be sure to do it when I see them again. You will be the first on my list," she declared.

"I'm flattered." I closed my eyes briefly, taking a moment to enjoy the perfumes. "What scent should I wear to the pleasure cruise tonight?"

She pursed her shapely lips, considering the question. "Somewhat light."

"Then I shall do so. It is nearly time for me to ready myself."

When the oppressive heat of the day began to wane and the sunset turned the sky a bright orange, I went inside to dress. The outfit had been selected the day before and sent with my valet, ensuring that it was ready to wear. My lightweight doublet was a red so dark it was nearly the legendary shade of sangoire. Intricate silver embroidery decorated the cuffs, edge and collar. Slashes in the sleeves showed the white silk shirt I wore beneath. To this I added an unadorned silver chain. Heeding Apolline's advice I dabbed a light perfume on my neck and wrists. I also wore a pair of small knives within easy reach if I needed them. I would not venture onto the pleasure barge without some means of defending myself. I made my way to the river gate, wary and alert.

A sizable party was assembled there. Akkadian nobles, men and women both, stood amongst numerous guards and slaves. It was not difficult to spot the Khalif. He stood beneath a wide umbrella, dressed as extravagantly as ever. "Duke Bar-key-el!" he announced, catching sight of me. "You are just in time. We are about to board the barge."

"I thank you once again for your invitation, your majesty," I said cordially.

The Khalif waved a hand dismissively. "It was my pleasure."

We did not have time to converse further, for we began boarding the barge. It was a sizable vessel with a canopy to provide shade for the passengers. I walked behind the Khalif, his sons and favored wives, keeping my eyes on Sennacherib. The Khalif and his family settled themselves in the back of the barge under the canopy. Sheer silk curtains blew in the faint breeze. Numerous plush pillows and stools had been set up. The Khalif motioned for me to sit beside him in the place of honor. I folded my long legs beneath me and sat on a large pillow. The princes sat on the other side of their father. Slaves stood to either side of us, holding large fans.

"It is time for you to truly see the mighty Euphrate. You must not have seen much of it when you crossed to enter the city," the Khalif exclaimed.

"I did not, your majesty. I look forward to seeing more," I replied. The entire thing was beginning to remind me of pleasure cruises I'd taken on the River Naamah. Apolline and I had sailed up the river when we visited Naamah's shrine. But the Euphrate was much wilder than the River Naamah was.

"Do you have rivers as great as the Euphrate in Terre d'Ange?" Sennacherib asked. I misliked his condescending tone.

"As a matter of fact, we do," I answered him, carefully concealing my annoyance. "One of them passes through my home estate."

Sennacherib was quiet for a moment. It seemed my response was not entirely what he expected. "Our rivers are the glory of our nation," was all he said.

"I do hope I shall have the opportunity to see the Tigris as well during my time here," I added casually.

"Ah," said Sharru-kin-Shamabarsin. "You may well see it the next time the court moves to Nineveh."

Nineveh was the most important city in the northern part of the Akkadian homeland. It rivaled Babylon, dominating the north as Babylon dominated the south. "I should like to see the wonders of Nineveh."

"I will be sure to invite you along the next time we go," said the Khalif.

With all of the passengers on board the barge, the slaves pulled up the gangplank. In a short time, we were underway. I watched the oars rise and dip into the water. There were several other barges as well, all filled with Akkadian nobles. I paid them little mind, though I did not entirely discount them as potential hideouts for assassins. I did not yet know all the members of the House of Eridu in residence but I had no doubt that some of them were present on the other barges. Sennacherib's friends had to be about as well. I moved closer to the Khalif. If there were assassins about, surely the possibility of hitting his majesty would give them pause.

Feeling slightly more at ease, I observed the surroundings. I'd ridden past all of these buildings with Adad-nari, but the view from the river was rather different. I got a much better look at the western side of the city. Several ziggurats and temples were easy to pick out against the skyline. Numerous palm trees grew along the banks. Many folk could be seen moving about on both shores, taking advantage of the cool hour of dusk.

On the barge, slaves circulated with trays of hors d'oeuvres and flagons of wine. Both eggplant and chickpea spreads were provided to dip flatbread in. We tasted purple olives with sharp white cheese, juicy figs and more grape leaves stuffed with seasoned lamb and barley. I sampled some small fowl flavored heavily with onion and garlic. It was quite to my liking. While we ate, musicians serenaded us.

"I have noticed that onions seem to be a very popular flavoring in Khebbel-im-Akkad," I remarked as I ate.

Sharru-kin laughed, as did Sinaddan and several of the other folk seated around us. "Do you not use onion in Terre d'Ange?" he asked once the laughter subsided.

"Of course, but I do not think we use quite as much," I replied.

The Khalif laughed again. "Then you are missing out in Terre d'Ange! There is never too much onion and garlic." As if to prove his point, he dipped a piece of flatbread into olive oil mixed with many cloves of garlic. I'd declined to sample that myself- I'd tried a similar dip in Tiberium and reeked of garlic for days.

As we ate, I took the opportunity to steal glances at Sennacherib. He did not look at me, preferring to converse with one of his friends I'd seen in the practice courts and another man I knew not. He looked to be several years older than the prince and I took him to be a highly-ranked noble by the quality of his dress. I could not make out their conversation over the myriad of other noises on the barge. I sipped my wine and looked away from them.

The music had the same haunting sound all the music I'd heard in Khebbel-im-Akkad had. I'd come to like it. Unfortunately, I was unable to relax enough to appreciate the music properly. Drinking enough to dull my nerves was not an option. Beside me, the Khalif spoke with his sons and wives. The presence of the wives surprised me, but I supposed they could be allowed out of the palace if they were properly veiled. I noted that the Khalif hadn't introduced them to me, which all in all was not a great surprise. Looking at them, I wondered if Sinaddan and Sennacherib had the same mother.

When the desserts were brought out, the sky grew dark and I noticed we'd passed the southern walls of the city. I turned my attention from my sharbat and dates to watch the shoreline. It was difficult to discern much in the dark, but I saw the mud-brick buildings were slowly replaced by rushes. For a moment, I was reminded of the Aviline River as it flowed from the City of Elua to the sea. "How far is it to the coast?" I asked the Khalif.

"It is several days' journey by the river, longer by land. Not far from here the desert recedes and becomes marshland." His face took on an expression of disgust before continuing. "There are the marsh dwellers there, but they are no threat what with their reed boats and hovels."

"Marsh dwellers?" I'd not heard of such a people before.

It was Sinaddan who answered me. "They are a people who live in the marshes where the rivers join before flowing into the sea. They travel the marshes in shallow boats and build their homes of reeds." His voice did not have the contempt his father's had, but I still sensed some disdain. Why did they look down on these marsh dwellers? They sounded uncivilized, to be sure, but that did not seem a worthy basis for such contempt.

"They are not Akkadians?" I inquired.

All around me, everyone went silent. No sounds could be heard save the music and the sound of the oars splashing in the water. Evidently I'd said somewhat offensive. Sennacherib gave me a poisonous look.

"Akkadians? Of course not!" The Khalif gave a short, harsh laugh. "They are a weak and poor people, with nothing of value. They were meant to be ruled by a mighty people like us."

Their ideas about their right to conquer still disgusted me, but I was beginning to grow used to them. It was military might and victory in battle they prized above all things. "There are cities close to the coast, are there not?"

"Yes," said Sinaddan. "Ur is near the coast. That was our home initially and why we are called the House of Ur. Over time Babylon became the mightiest city in Akkad and we were brought under its rule. When the old line of Babylonian kings died out, we became kings once again. As great as Babylon may be, Ur is the oldest place of our civilization."

I'd not known much of that- the books I'd read proved to be lacking when it came to the full history of Akkad. "I'm afraid I do not know as much Akkadian history as I'd like to. Would you happen to know of any books or scrolls I might read to remedy this?"

Sinaddan brightened visibly. I'd taken him for an intelligent man, but now it seemed he had an interest in scholarly pursuits. "There are several that may be of interest to you. I assume you did not learn the old cuneiform script before you came?"

It had been enough just to learn modern Akkadian script. "I did not, your highness."

"That will limit the selections a bit, but there are still plenty of books and scrolls to suit your purposes. I will have some brought to your quarters tomorrow," said Sinaddan.

"Thank you. There is not a great deal of information on Khebbel-im-Akkad in Terre d'Ange since so few of my people have ever made the journey here. Much of what we do have is from ancient Hellene sources. We have great admiration for the civilization of ancient Hellas in Terre d'Ange."

"When the Hellenes were living in caves, we were building great cities and tall ziggurats," Sennacherib cut in.

I was going to respond, but Sinaddan was quicker. "That may be so, brother, but the ancient Hellenes were a great people. Only a fool would deny that."

"They may have been great for a time, but in the end they were conquered by the Tiberians," Sennacherib retorted.

"That does not mean they were not great. You forget that we ourselves were conquered by the Persians," Sinaddan persisted. I detected a note of tension in his voice.

"And we defeated them and reclaimed our lands," persisted Sennacherib. The Khalif watched the debate between his sons, giving away nothing.

"Believe what you will, Sennacherib, but no great civilization lasts forever."

Sennacherib opened his mouth to reply before closing it again. I was rather grateful for that. It was truly dark now, the only lights coming from the barges and the moon. We continued on a little bit further before turning and beginning our journey back to the city. I was quiet for most of the return trip, taking the time to listen in on what conversations I could. The musicians continued to play, preventing me from hearing as well as I would've liked. People spoke mostly of mundane matters, but I listened anyway. The Khalif's wives mostly chatted amongst themselves, but I caught some of them stealing glances at me. I suppose I was quite the curiosity to them. It seemed they did not leave the womens' quarters often.

At last we returned to the palace. I'd grown quite weary and was glad to see it. After disembarking, I made brief farewells to the Khalif and others. My soft feather bed and pillows were waiting for me. I very much needed to rest, for my mind was spinning. The pleasure cruise had given me many things to think on.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>

Onions & Garlic- Onions were apparently very popular in ancient Mesopotamia & used in many dishes. Garlic was used a great deal as well, but not quite as much as onions.

Sharbat- Sherbet.


	15. Books & Letters

_The Leopard_

**Chapter 15**

**Books & Letters**

The next day, Sinaddan made good on his promise. A large stack of books and scrolls awaited me in the study when I returned from weapons practice. I was very glad to see them, for it had become painfully obvious that I needed to increase my knowledge of all things Akkadian. As I looked through the tomes, I pondered if any of them even existed in Terre d'Ange. Somehow I doubted even the fabled libraries of Siovale contained such texts. I wasted no time putting them to good use.

Life fell into a familiar pattern after the pleasure cruise. I still enjoyed the Khalif's favor. He frequently invited me to attend meals with the court, which I did not always do. Occasionally Valère and Apolline were invited as well, but more often than not I attended alone. I began to grow used to it.

The enemies I'd made did not show their faces. Mayhap they thought it too dangerous to move against me while I had the favor of the Khalif and the Lugal. I was not fool enough to think they'd suddenly abandoned their dislike of me. Like as not they were spinning some new plot to undo everything I'd accomplished thus far. I remained on guard, gathering whatever information I could. I had to set up my own network here, but that would take time.

We'd scarcely been in Babylon two months when we celebrated Valère's birthday. Instead of the lavish fêtes we held at home, we had a small celebration for her in our quarters. Most of my entourage attended, as did the Akkadian noblewomen Valère had befriended. Apolline created a menu of Akkadian dishes Valère had grown fond of and sent it to the kitchens. It turned out to be an excellent array of dishes, all prepared to perfection. It might not have been a full D'Angeline fête, but it sufficed just as well. Valère enjoyed herself a great deal and took a young Akkadian noblewoman to her bedchamber when the festivities were done.

My daughter was nineteen now. Both Apolline and I were having difficulty accepting that fact. It seemed just yesterday when we held her for the first time. Now she was one year past her majority and of an age to marry. I myself was wed shortly after my nineteenth birthday. But that had to wait, for my mission was the more pressing matter.

We all received letters from home after we'd been in Khebbel-im-Akkad for a few months. My packet was the thickest. There was a brief missive from Ganelon expressing gratitude that I'd arrived safely and repeating what he wanted me to achieve here. He made only a brief mention of the Khalif's proposal, stating that he'd deal with the matter when the Khalif deigned to send a formal proposal. I was relieved to see he did not take issue with my handling of the situation. The King did not want Ysandre's betrothal to be widely-known.

As for Ysandre, I received a very lengthy letter from her. Reading it made me miss her terribly. That was one of the few things that had given me pause before seeking this assignment. I worried that my absence might make Ysandre's enemies bolder. Ganelon was getting on in years and the other branches of House Courcel would not fail to make note of that. Lyonette de Trevalion certainly wouldn't. I'd made certain to put more spies in place around her before leaving Terre d'Ange. If anyone would take advantage of my absence to move against my niece, it was her.

_I am glad to hear that Khebbel-im-Akkad agrees with you, Uncle, though I confess I miss you a great deal,_ Ysandre wrote. _Often I feel quite alone. You know how it is at court. You are one of only a few people I trust absolutely and now you are far away and across the sea. _I felt a stab of guilt after reading her words. I knew well that I was one of the only people Ysandre trusted absolutely. I'd had to act as a substitute father to her since Rolande's death and she was like a second daughter to me. The court of Terre d'Ange was as deadly and dangerous as a pit of vipers for those not raised on intrigue and the game of thrones. Ysandre had lived at court all her life and knew it well, but some part of me still felt that I'd abandoned her. I had to put my trust in the King to keep her safe. This is for Terre d'Ange and House L'Envers, I reminded myself. If I succeed, it will benefit Ysandre greatly.

My uncle Ashriel sent me a detailed letter from home. I was pleased to see that my estate was running smoothly in my absence. There was a letter from Childric d'Essoms describing the most noteworthy happenings at court. Reading it made me oddly homesick. D'Angeline court intrigue was familiar; its Akkadian equivalent was not. The last letters were reports from my informants. Those were not of tremendous import at the moment, so I read them once and tucked them away in my desk.

Aside from letters, I spent much of my time reading the books provided by Sinaddan. Some were written in archaic modes of Akkadian, similar to the old D'Angeline tongue of courtly lays, but I was able to follow them without too much difficulty. I learned of the earliest days of Akkadian civilization, how the first cities sprang up in the south. Of these, Ur was the mightiest. The Akkadians believed themselves to be the oldest people on earth, which contrasted with what I'd heard of the Cruithne calling themselves Earth's oldest children. I was inclined to believe the Akkadians over a people who did not even have a written language. Eventually those cities began to wane and Babylon rose in ascendance under the great king Khammurabi. He ruled over the first Akkadian empire, subduing all of his neighbors and bringing them under Babylon's control. His successors continued to expand the empire greatly. But his dynasty came to an end, and the House of Ur came to power due to intermarriage with the old dynasty.

The new Akkadian empire under their rule was to be even greater than the previous one had been. This I recalled from the Hellene texts I'd read. They ruled all of the land between the rivers from the ocean to what would later become Ephesium in the north. At its height, their empire stretched to the Yeshuite homeland and the sea. All of that came to an end when the Persians invaded.

The Akkadian texts predictably did not portray Kurosh the Great in any kind of favorable light. I wondered if there was any way I might be able to procure Persian sources on him, if there were any translated into Akkadian. In any case, I was more inclined to trust the Hellene writings on him. On these things both were agreed: Kurosh took Babylon but did not destroy it, the royal family and many other Akkadian nobles fled to the Umaiyyat and the Akkadian empire was no more. They would remain in the Umaiyyat for several centuries, taking on aspects of Umaiyyati culture, before Ahzimandias led them to reclaim their homeland. And that was the birth of Khebbel-im-Akkad, Akkad-that-is-reborn.

I hoped all of this would prove useful in some way.

The arrangements for our alliance were well underway. I attended many more meetings with the Khalif, working out the details. I will not bother to record any of these, for they were concerned primarily with trade and were quite dull in truth. Suffice it to say that I looked forward to controlling a significant portion of the trade of Akkadian goods in Terre d'Ange. The luxury items that would flow from the east would be sure to fetch high prices. I hoped the demand for Akkadian rugs would increase when D'Angelines recognized how fine and beautiful they were. On the reverse side, I had secured a market for D'Angeline goods in Khebbel-im-Akkad, particularly Namarrese wine. Many members of my delegation were Namarrese, so they were quite pleased with that. I myself have numerous vineyards on my estates. My decision to seek this post was beginning to yield the results I'd hoped for.

I'd taken to attending the Khalif's formal public audiences. It could be beneficial to know what various nobles sought from him. I stood in the crowd, trying to be as unobtrusive as possible. Standing close to him I could hear all of what was said. Occasionally Uru-Kagina would stand beside me, offering information on many of the nobles present. I soon learned the names and faces of many of them. There were a handful of others who were present at every audience and Uru-Kagina told me they always attended. I was glad that none of my known enemies were among them.

I stood with Uru-Kagina one morning in late summer, watching the Khalif intently. If I thought I'd felt the worst of the Akkadian heat, the summer had quickly disabused me of that notion. I was sweltering in my doublet, lightweight though it was. A pair of slaves fanned the Khalif. I glared at the fans in envy. I very much wanted to take off my doublet, but that was not an option. All of the Akkadians donned formal dress in the audience chamber, so I would do the same.

The audiences had been quite dull and the heat made me drowsy before everything was suddenly interrupted. The great doors burst open and a soldier rushed into the chamber. It was obvious that he'd scarcely paused to take a breath before coming here. His tunic was coated with dust and his face shone with sweat.

"I bear urgent news for his majesty!" he exclaimed, producing a scroll. The Khalif took the scroll and unrolled it. A tense silence fell over the crowd as we pondered what the letter could possibly contain. At last he looked up from the papyrus.

"It seems the province of Fars is in revolt," he announced. "The Persians seek to try our strength, do they? We shall bathe our swords in their blood and Shamash will be glad!"

There were some cheers at that. I remained silent, as did Uru-Kagina.

"Your majesty," said the soldier, "the governor of Fars sent me. He urges you to act swiftly. The Persians have already taken several small cities and have begun lighting their fires again!"

The Khalif's face darkened visibly. I had only a vague idea of what the soldier was referring to. The books did not discuss the old Persian religion in detail. "That must not continue! If we let them have their fire god and their sacred fires and their magi we might as well let them have their freedom! We will give them what we gave the Drujani when they had the same idea!"

The cheers grew louder; I had to suppress a shudder. I'd read of the revolt in Drujan and how the Akkadians dealt with it. I was no stranger to battle and did not so much as flinch at the sight of gore, but I felt faintly ill when I read what had been done to the rebellious Drujani. I tried to ignore the fact that the crowd cheered loudly for a repeat of the same atrocities.

"We will send an army to Fars immediately and put an end to this rebellion of theirs," the Khalif was saying. "No Persian rabble can stand against us for long!"

As the crowd cheered once again, I turned to Uru-Kagina. "Why are the Persians revolting? I thought you kept them fully subdued."

He pursed his lips and scratched his beard, thinking. "I do not know. I do not know why the Drujani tried it. They must know that we will never let a province like Fars win its freedom."

"That is their homeland, is it not? The kingdom of Kurosh the Great."

"Yes. Lose Fars and the rest of Persis will follow. It must be secured."

I sighed. "Well, a war does put somewhat of a damper on my mission here. His majesty will have more important things on his mind than a D'Angeline alliance."

Uru-Kagina shook his head. "Do not worry. It is unlikely that his majesty will go to war himself. He'll send one of his sons, Sennacherib in all likelihood, to deal with this rebellion."

"Regardless, I'd rather it didn't happen while I am in Khebbel-im-Akkad," I remarked dryly.

I left the audience chamber shortly afterward. A sudden rebellion was not somewhat I'd anticipated occurring while I served as ambassador. It was not at all a pleasing turn of events. The Khalif seemed confident that they could crush the Persians quickly. I hoped that would be the case, though I did not want a repeat of the atrocities at Daršanga to take place. No one deserved such treatment.

At dinner that night, I shared the news with Valère and Apolline. I'd chosen to dine in private, not wishing to listen to what members of the court would undoubtedly say about crushing the Persians.

"But it is not that serious?" Apolline asked once I'd finished speaking.

"The Khalif does not consider the Persians to be much of a threat," I replied. "It may be his arrogance talking, but it seems we have little cause for concern at the moment."

"That's a relief," said Valère. "I'd rather not have to deal with a huge war, not when I've finally begun to enjoy myself here."

"The chance of Babylon coming under attack is quite remote. My guess would be that these rebels will want to liberate all of Persis after freeing Fars," I speculated. "If they did choose to attack an Akkadian city, Nineveh would be closer and of great strategic importance."

"Will the Khalif go to war himself? I cannot imagine he would if he does not consider the situation to be dire," Apolline inquired.

"From what I observed, he will not. It is likely he'll send a son instead. If we're lucky, he'll send Sennacherib and the prince will meet his end on a Persian scimitar."

"Let us hope so," said Valère with a grin. "The original Baudoin de Trevalion is unpleasant enough. We can do without the Akkadian version."

Apolline and I laughed loudly at that. "No we certainly do not. And I could do with one less powerful enemy here," I said.

"When will the army be departing?" Valère asked.

"I am not entirely sure, but it will take time for them to ready everything necessary for such an undertaking." I had told them everything I knew. Our conversation moved elsewhere and I eventually put thoughts of the war out of my mind.


	16. Growing Unease

_The Leopard_

**Chapter 16**

**Growing Unease**

In the time that followed, the entire court was consumed with talk of the rebellion in Fars. My birthday passed during that time, marked only with a private fête in our quarters. I had too much on my mind for much celebrating. Many high-ranking court officials were occupied with the task of raising and supplying the army. A palpable air of excitement permeated the palace. Most of the men were quite excited about impending war. They reminded me of the Camaelines. The young noblemen were the most eager, for they were keen to prove their worth as warriors. Many hoped they would be chosen to go. I heard them speaking of it every day in the practice courts.

"I would like nothing more than to bathe my sword in Persian blood!" declared Kal-Azugi, a young man I took to be about eighteen. "Who are they, to think they can defy us!"

"I hope I am the one honored to give their leader's head to the Khalif!" exclaimed another, Halurapal.

"You think he'll choose you to go?"

"Why shouldn't he? My family is well-placed at court and we have always distinguished ourselves in battle," Halurapal said with all the confidence of a young man who'd never seen battle.

"My plan is to take a hundred heads and bring them back to decorate our garden. I will dedicate them to Shamash, and Ishtar too!" Kal-Azugi announced. It caught my interest, for I'd not heard many references to Ishtar in her role as goddess of war.

"Have either of you ever been to battle?" I asked conversationally.

They turned to look at me with a start. "No, we have not," said Halurapal. His voice was devoid of the bravado it held previously.

I nodded. "I thought so."

Kal-Azugi was not so easily cowed. "You fight well in a duel but what great battles have _you_ fought in, D'Angeline?"

The corners of my mouth twitched up in a smile. "I've fought in several battles. At your age I served alongside the crown prince of Terre d'Ange, fighting Skaldi on our eastern borders. The Skaldi are a bit like your Umaiyyati, but less civilized. After that I fought in a large battle against them. We were victorious, though it came at the cost of the crown prince's life." I met their eyes. "Battles are never without their cost. Keep that in mind when you think on how much you'd like to go to war. It may seem like all glory to you now, but you will learn better."

My point went right over Kal-Azugi's head. "War is honorable. How am I to earn glory and make a name for myself if not through war?"

I had to own that he did have a point. He had to be a warrior or be considered a weakling and no true man. "I do not say that you should not go to war if you believe it to be your duty. I have never regretted the time I spent serving my country and I am proud of it. What I want to tell you is that war is not all glory. The sooner you put aside those romantic ideas, the better."

"Did you once feel the same, D'Angeline ambassador?" asked Halurapal.

"Yes, though I did have some understanding of the cost. I was fifteen years old when my father fell in battle. Those who have not been to battle cannot imagine what it is like. You will learn."

Both lads were quiet, their expressions somber. I was right; it seemed they'd not considered any of this before. That was the fault of Akkadian society, I supposed. They spoke of glory, of the fame and honor that came with victory in battle. No one talked of the blood and horror, of watching companions die. They never spoke of the aftermath either. I recalled all too clearly walking on the battlefield after the Battle of the Three Princes had ended, dispatching D'Angeline and Skaldi alike who were too badly wounded to heal. One never forgets the sight of the bodies, never.

Halurapal was the first to find his voice. "I'd not considered that part of it. I still hope I will be able to go, though."

"There is nothing wrong with doing your duty to your country. I simply wished to share what wisdom I've gained from my experience of war," I replied.

"Thank you, D'Angeline ambassador." Kal-Azugi gave a short bow.

I nodded in acknowledgment. "You may address me as 'your grace' in the future. I am glad that you have heeded my words."

After returning to my quarters, I thought long on our conversation. Neither Apolline nor Valère were present, so I sat on the terrace alone. The Akkadians as a people were alarmingly fond of war and bloodshed. Their culture constantly glorified it. But was my own culture really all that different? We may not emphasize such things the way the Akkadians do, but we sing songs and tell tales of the glory of war. There are many Camaelines who live for battle, who cherish the clash of steel on steel. Even in Namarre I heard many war stories as a lad, from my father, grandfather and uncles. I relished my weapons training and enjoyed it far more than my harpsichord lessons. I used to dream of the day when I would be old enough to go to the Skaldi border with my father and defend the realm.

Those illusions were shattered with his death. I was absolutely devastated. The truth that my father had not been invincible and war was not so courteous as to spare my loved ones was not somewhat I'd considered before. I still enjoyed my weapons training, but with a more sober attitude. When the time came for me to accompany Prince Rolande on the border, I went eagerly.

Of course, I still do enjoy a good sword bout.

The rest of the day was quiet and uneventful. I'd been taking meals in my quarters since the war preparations began. I had no desire to dine with the Akkadians and listen to their bragging and suggestions as to what should be done to the rebellious Persians. Spending time with my wife and daughter was far more pleasant and relaxing.

The relaxation did not last long. A sense of strong apprehension struck me upon waking the next morning. I could not say what caused it, for my sleep had not been troubled. Apolline was still fast asleep and I did not wish to disturb her. I carefully moved off of her and donned my dressing gown. There was no one in the sitting room at this early hour. I opened the door and stepped out onto the balcony.

It was early enough that the fierce heat of day had not yet come. A haze lay over the city, though I could still make out the Etemenaki in the distance. Settling myself on the cushions beside the orange tree, I looked out at the city. Summer was drawing to a close and autumn was approaching. We'd been in Khebbel-im-Akkad for nearly six months, which was rather startling to think upon. I did feel slightly homesick when I thought of how Namarre would look at this time of year. The grapes would be weighing heavy on the vine, nearly ready for picking. The apples would be almost ripe as well. My estates had both extensive orchards and vineyards. A sudden longing for apples came upon me then. The Akkadian fruit was delicious, but it did not stop me from missing the familiar flavors of home.

The uneasiness did not dissipate as I watched Babylon wake. People were often active at this early hour when the heat was not yet at its zenith. Did they know about the rebellion in Fars? The Khalif was raising an army, yes, but how much of this was widely-known? Did the commoners clamor for war as the nobles did? That seemed strange to me, for they were the ones who always suffered the most in war. I suppose it came down to how much their society glorified war.

I could not say how long I remained on the balcony. It was Apolline who came to fetch me. I dressed mechanically, scarcely noticing the color of my garments. It did not escape Apolline's notice. "Somewhat is troubling you this morning. Would you care to enlighten me?"

I sighed and met my wife's sapphire eyes. "I cannot say, Apolline. I woke with a profound sense of unease."

She walked over and placed a small, smooth hand on my shoulder. "It must be this impending war. It is difficult not to feel uneasy with such a thing looming upon the horizon."

Her touch had the same calming effect as wine. "What have the women been saying about all of this?"

"None of them are pleased at the prospect of the men going off to fight, though they are no friends of the Persians themselves," she replied. "They understand the cost of war better than the men do."

"Isn't that always the case?" I laid a hand atop hers. "I remember how you were when I left for the Battle of the Three Princes."

Apolline smiled. "I stood in the courtyard with Valère in my arms, begging you to stay safe."

"And I promised that I would not die and leave our daughter fatherless." I'd been only twenty-two then, and Valère just three years old. She'd cried and cried, for she did not understand why her father was leaving.

"The women feel much the same as I did then. I cannot blame them. It seems to me that Akkadian society would be better off if they listened to women," Apolline said casually.

"I am inclined to agree with you."

After breaking my fast I departed for the audience chamber with Uru-Kagina, trying to ignore my unease. The chamber was more crowded than usual. We took up our normal position near the Khalif, catching a bit of the breeze from the large fans the slaves waved to cool him. Many of the petitioners were seeking positions in the army. I listened carefully to each one, making note of which men had names as capable warriors and commanders. Uru-Kagina pointed out which were traditionalists and I was pleased to note that not all were.

Interestingly, the Khalif chose to appoint many of the traditionalists to command positions. I wondered at that. On the one hand it would get them out of Babylon, but on the other it would give them an army and a power base. "Why is he appointing all traditionalists?" I asked Uru-Kagina.

"I cannot say, but it is probably because he knows how much they detest the Persians. They will not be lenient at all," he answered.

So much for my hopes that the Khalif wanted them dead, or at least out of the way. "Lovely," I remarked dryly.

"That will make things difficult for his highness," one of the men standing near us interjected.

"His highness?" I inquired. "Are you referring to Prince Sennacherib?"

"No, I mean the Lugal. His majesty has chosen him to put down this rebellion."

I stared at him for a moment, thinking mayhap I heard wrong. Akkadian was not my native tongue, after all. Uru-Kagina looked at me with concern. "He is sending the Lugal to put down this rebellion?" I finally managed to say.

"It was decided earlier today. The Grand Vizier Ikinum suggested that the Lugal be given this opportunity to display his warrior prowess, lest his younger brother outshine him," he elaborated.

"Was Sennacherib disappointed?" I pressed, hoping to get more details out of him while I had the chance.

The Akkadian leaned closer to Uru-Kagina and I, speaking in a conspiratory whisper. "As I hear it, he wasn't. Didn't say anything to his majesty on the matter! I never thought I'd see the day when that one wouldn't be eager to draw his sword!"

I made note of that, for it struck me as out of character. Uru-Kagina dismissed it, however. "That's understandable. He just spent a good amount of time on the Umaiyyati border."

Our companion nodded, acknowledging the point. "I suppose even a man like Prince Sennacherib needs a rest from war sometimes."

The final audience concluded and the Khalif departed, most of the onlookers following after him. Our companion was one of them, but Uru-Kagina and I remained.

"Doesn't it seem strange to you that the Khalif would choose to send the Lugal off to war with a bunch of traditionalists to serve as his commanders?" I remarked.

Uru-Kagina's face was blank. "He wouldn't send Sennacherib again, so that left the Lugal. He's sensible enough to work with them."

His words did nothing to relieve my apprehension. It was becoming clear that Uru-Kagina was not one for intrigue. My instincts were quite reliable in these matters and I knew to trust them. I bade farewell to Uru-Kagina and returned to my quarters.

That night I told Apolline everything. She agreed with my observations. For all that Apolline dislikes politics, she always gives sound advice on such matters.

I felt twice as uneasy as I had in the morning. As such, it was time for another venture into the realm of Kusheline pleasures. Apolline read my mood and immediately knew my desires. She lay face-down across one of the oblong pillows. I bound her ankles to her thighs and her wrists above her head with silken cords. I tied them well and made certain they were just tight enough to leave red marks on her skin if she squirmed. I considered gagging her as well, but I enjoyed the sound of her moans too much.

I did not bother with the arousal, and indeed it was hardly necessary. Instead I spanked her, first with my hands and then with a switch from our collection of toys. As her arse and thighs reddened, I felt the bronze wings of Kushiel beating in my blood. It is a difficult thing to explain to those with no Kusheline blood in their veins. The art of bending someone to my will, of having someone submit and yield to me completely stirs a fire in me. It is my birthright- to dominate and see others kneel at my feet. Such was nearly as pleasing as the act of lovemaking itself.

Once I'd laid numerous welts across her arse and drew loud moans from her lips, I set aside the switch and took her from behind. I was not at all gentle with her. Gripping her hips firmly enough to bruise, I thrust hard. Apolline squirmed and moaned, crying out in mingled pain and ecstasy. That was not enough. I wanted her _signale_ tonight. _Roses_. It had been the same the entire time I'd known her, since we first tasted sharper pleasures together. It was not often that she gave the _signale_ and I could still fondly remember every time she had.

I was to be disappointed that night, though I took her more than once. She moaned beautifully and shouted my name each time she came, but there were to be no roses. When at last we were spent, I conceded defeat and untied her. She lay back on the pillows and I let my eyes explore her body. The bruises I'd inflicted darkened. I'd bitten down hard on both of her shoulders, leaving her with a matching pair of love bites. I wondered what the Akkadian women would say when they saw them. Apolline was never shy about such things. I pulled her close to me. With her body pressed against mine, my troubled thoughts fled far away and I drifted off to sleep.


	17. The Rites of Shamash

_The Leopard_

**Chapter 17**

**The Rites of Shamash**

Three weeks passed before the army was mustered and ready to march. I had to own that I was impressed by the Akkadian efficiency. It did not take them long at all to supply the army and have every soldier prepared to march. They would depart the city with great fanfare. All of Babylon knew of the revolt in Fars and everyone wanted the Persians crushed. Even though I knew how much the Persians were despised, it still took me aback.

I hoped Fars would not be a repeat of Drujan.

The night before the army was to depart. I attended an extravagant feast. All of the nobles who'd be leaving were present. There were no women, but I found myself unexpectedly growing used to the segregation. I was given a good seat this time, only a few places to the right of the Khalif. Sharru-kin was in an exuberant mood, shouting to the slaves for more beer before we'd even finished the hors d'oeuvres. The Lugal, by contrast, was subdued. Sinaddan was not at all loud and boisterous, but I expected a bit more celebration from a man about to go to war. He did not know if he would return after all.

We'd all indulged ourselves before going to the Skaldi border. I invited Apolline to Marsilikos and met her there on my way back from Tiberium. It was the first time we lay together. I never seriously considered the possibility that I might die, but I was determined to sample her while I had the chance. I was certain that many of the men present would make good use of the dancing girls tonight.

The fare was only surpassed by what we had at Sennacherib's welcoming feast. Course after course was served. Some of the dishes were familiar, but many were unknown to me. Whole lambs and gazelles were roasted and stuffed. Geese and herons were served over sweet puddings flavored with their own drippings. Many spicy stews were offered alongside crisp salads. It was all delicious. I found myself not minding the heavy spices as much as I did when I first arrived. The wine and beer flowed freely, along with sharbat to cool the tongue.

Uru-Kagina, seated across from me, seemed to notice my changing tastes. "You have begun to appreciate Akkadian spices," he remarked with a sly grin.

"You might say that," I replied. "I have never tasted such spices as those you use here. We do not use such things in Terre d'Ange."

He laughed and drank some beer. "You are missing out. Mayhap more spices will reach Terre d'Ange through your trade agreement."

"Mayhap they will. I shall introduce Terre d'Ange to the wonders of Akkadian cuisine." The thought of holding authentic Akkadian-themed fêtes had crossed my mind more than once. Many D'Angelines might be drawn to them out of curiosity. Jasmine House could certainly stand to learn a thing or two.

"A fine feast for those about to go to war," he commented as platters of fruit were laid out before us. I selected a blood orange.

"Indeed. Are you disappointed that you were not chosen to go?" I sliced the orange and began to eat. It was pleasantly tart. I'd never tasted a blood orange before coming to Khebbel-im-Akkad and I'd grown quite fond of them.

"Not at all. I have fought in many battles and war no longer holds the appeal it held for me when I was young."

I might've been surprised hearing this from another Akkadian, but I'd noted that Uru-Kagina was not as bloodthirsty and aggressive as many of the others. "I can certainly understand that," I replied. "I'm in no rush to go to war myself. The last battle I fought in was over ten years ago."

"War is the province of young men." Uru-Kagina nibbled on a date. "I will leave it to them."

I looked around at the young men who would be leaving tomorrow. Many of them seemed determined to enjoy their last night in Babylon. I wondered how many of them would be returning when this was over. Sinaddan remained quiet and thoughtful. I sincerely hoped that this war would not claim his life.

When the desserts were cleared away, the dancing girls came out. They did not dance very long, for many of the men made their choices right away. Amitys was claimed early. It did not vex me, for I had no interest in bedding anyone other than Apolline that night. The dancers were no less appealing than before, however. I rather enjoyed watching them dance, with sheer silks swirling and bells jingling. I met Amitys's eyes once as she sat in the lap of a young nobleman. There was a trace of sadness there, and longing too. Naamah's wings beat faintly in my blood. I hoped the man who'd chosen her would treat her kindly.

* * *

><p>Uru-Kagina invited us to join him for the festivities the following day. The procession would leave the palace and travel to the Esgalia, where sacrifices and prayers would be offered to Shamash in hopes of victory. I confess I was looking forward to that. I'd not yet ventured into any temple or ziggurat, nor had I witnessed any religious ceremonies. It seemed the Akkadians did not forbid foreigners from watching, so I was eager to do so. Valère chose to stay behind this time, not wishing to observe another display like Sennacherib's return. Apolline agreed to accompany me and I was glad of it.<p>

We met in Uru-Kagina's quarters just after the morning meal. He awaited us there accompanied by his two wives. Evidently he felt confident exposing them to the foreigners after nothing went amiss the first time. Two of my men went with us, for I was not about to go to an event such as this with no protection. We spent only a short amount of time there before leaving for the yard where his carriage waited. I settled myself beside Apolline. Uru-Kagina took the front seat, his wives sitting to either side of him.

Our place was at the end of the procession, behind the royal family and high-ranking members of the army. Many other Akkadian nobles were present, not wanting to miss the spectacle. This meant I did not get a look at the Khalif or any of his family. Most of the others present were in carriages, though some few were in litters and on horseback. We did not have to wait long before we were moving.

The procession left from the side closest to the Ishtar Gate. As soon as we were outside the palace walls, I saw large crowds lined up along the wide avenue. It gave me some idea of the magnitude of this occasion. They stared openly at the procession, even moreso than when I first entered Babylon with my entourage. Entire families were present and children cheered as we rode by. It seemed they were taught to hate the Persians from a young age and that saddened me. But once again- were we truly all that different in Terre d'Ange? We grew up hating the Skaldi.

Fortunately the crowds remained orderly and did not impede our progress. Here and there I spotted palace and city guards, ensuring things remained peaceful. Some of the nobles around us waved back to the cheering crowds and a few tossed handfuls of coin. They were quickly snatched up, even here in the wealthiest quarter of the city. Apolline and I waved to the crowd a bit, but largely we left that Uru-Kagina and his wives.

At last we reached the Esgalia. I'd only been by it once before, on my tour with Adad-nari. That time it had not been readied for an important ceremony. Temple guards in gleaming, gold-washed armor lined the steps. It did not have as many as a ziggurat, but there were still quite a few. We stepped down from the carriage and waited for our turn to enter. Far ahead I saw the Khalif and his sons mounting the stairs, accompanied by many soldiers, slaves and standard-bearers. The Khalif was dressed all in white and gold and bid fair to outshine the sun itself. A short time later, we followed them into the temple.

It was a very ancient structure, older indeed than the palace, and had been repaired many times throughout the centuries. It could not match the beauty of a D'Angeline temple, but there was somewhat awe-inspiring about it regardless. There was no seating of any kind. The only piece of furniture I could see was a large altar opposite the doors. Several priests, easily distinguished by their shaved heads, stood around it. They wore gilded breastplates inlaid with the Lion of the Sun over white robes. We made our way through the crowd in order to better observe the ceremony. The Khalif stood on a balcony above the altar, along with many of his sons. It was all fitting, since he was reckoned Shamash's representative on earth. Sinaddan remained by the altar, the other noblemen who'd be going to war standing beside him.

A fire was kindled just behind the altar. This evidently signified the beginning of the ceremony, for the crowd went silent. The priests stood before the fire and chanted words I could not quite understand. "Old Akkadian," Uru-Kagina offered, "the language of Ur. They are asking Shamash to bless this fire."

I recalled the little I knew of the Persians and their fire temples, but said nothing. It seemed Akkadians and Persians were more alike than either cared to admit. When the invocation was done, Sinaddan stepped up to the fire. He unsheathed his scimitar and placed it in the flames. The rest of the men beside him followed suit. Sinaddan stepped in front of the fire and lifted his arms. "Oh mighty Shamash, we pray that you bless our swords and keep them sharp!" The other men took up the chant, their combined voices resounding through the ancient temple. They repeated it twice before falling silent and stepping away from the fire.

Slaves led several sheep in front of the altar. The priests slit their throats with curved knives. They were careful to hold golden basins to the wounds in order to catch the spilling blood. We do not do such things in Terre d'Ange, but I have seen animal sacrifices in Tiberium. I glanced over at Apolline, who did not look at all disturbed by what we witnessed. She'd never been at all squeamish at the sight of blood. Nonetheless, I took her hand in mine. The high priest moved in front of the altar after the slaves cleared the carcasses away. "The temple will dine well tonight," Uru-Kagina whispered.

We watched as the high priest raised his arms and began the prayer. "Oh mighty and exalted Shamash, Lion of the Sun, we pray that you accept this sacrifice and shine your light favorably upon us!" The warriors chanted it again and Sinaddan walked back to the fire. He pulled out his scimitar, the tip now glowing red-hot. One of the priests moved beside him, basin of sheep's blood in hand.

"Mighty Shamash!" he cried. "Hear my prayer! Let me next sheath my blade in the blood of my enemies!" Uttering a fierce ululation, he plunged his scimitar into the blood. A hiss arose and steam drifted upward. Somewhat about it was rather haunting. We do not do such things in Terre d'Ange. My sword had been consecrated in blood when I slew my first man on the Skaldi border.

One by one, all of the warriors did the same. The walls of the temple rang with their ululations and the priests' Old Akkadian chants. On the balcony, the Khalif stood with his arms raised, looking like Shamash himself come to earth.

I could not help but compare Shamash's rites to Camael's. I rarely venture into his temples, but I do typically pray to him before battle. My own armsmaster was a Camaeline who was a close friend of my father. I learned many Camaeline prayers and traditions from him. _Bright Camael, fill me with your battle-fire! Give your strength to my limbs! Make my sword swift and my arrows accurate! Let my enemies flee before me!_ Mayhap the King should've chosen a Camaeline to serve as his ambassador to Khebbel-im-Akkad. They would understand each other, the Camaelines and Akkadians.

That concluded the ceremony. Sinaddan and the other warriors filed out through a side exit. With them gone, the crowd had no reason to remain. Some few lingered to pray or leave offerings, but most left. We lingered. Uru-kagina did not appear to mind; mayhap he thought we'd like to take a closer look at the temple. It might not have been Siovalese architecture, but it was still impressive.

"What did you think of that, Barquiel?" Uru-Kagina asked as we walked down the steps.

"Well, we do not sacrifice animals in Terre d'Ange so I must say I am unaccustomed to such things," I answered.

Uru-Kagina shrugged. "It has always been so. Sacrifices please the gods. It is customary to make sacrifices before wars and weddings."

"We do not have formal rites before going to battle. We typically pray to Camael, but we do not hold rites such as this in his temples."

"Camael?"

"He is our god of war," I explained. Beside me Apolline was silent, choosing not to voice her thoughts at the moment. I'd no doubt I would hear them later. "Where did Prince Sinaddan and the other warriors go?"

"They went to meet the rest of the army outside the gates. They will start marching soon."

I spent most of the trip back to the palace in silence, thinking on what I'd seen. I was truly sorry to see the Lugal go. I'd come to like him. With his influence gone, I feared that all I'd achieved with the Khalif would be undone. Would that it was Sennacherib who was marching off to war!

Uru-Kagina invited us to dine with him for the midday meal and we accepted gladly. The meal was tasty and the chilled sharbat refreshing. His wives remained with us, though they spoke little. I did not address them, fearing that might be considered a breach of etiquette. We did not speak of the war during the meal, somewhat I was quite glad of. Despite the pleasant company, I was still slightly relieved when Apolline and I returned to our quarters.

Valère was waiting in the sitting room. "So, how was it?"

"Bloody," Apolline answered.

Her eyes widened. "You mean they began killing each other before they even marched?"

I smiled and shook my head. "It was only several sheep who were killed, so that the warriors might dip their swords in their blood."

My daughter looked mildly sick at that. "Elua willing, all of this will be over soon."

"Elua willing," Apolline and I echoed.

"Such an inconvenience," Valère muttered. "I fail to see why they enjoy killing so much here."

"Think of the Akkadians as Camaelines," I suggested.

"But I'm afraid I do not know many Camaelines, Father," she said with a coy smile.

As I sat on a divan and conversed lightly with my family, I relaxed somewhat. But even so, the familiar unease did not depart. The prayers to Shamash continually resounded in my head. Was it wrong that I sympathized more with the Persians than with my hosts?


	18. Rumors

_The Leopard_

**Chapter 18**

**Rumors**

With the departure of the army, things soon returned to normal in Babylon. The fervor that had swept through the palace over the last month dissipated. There was nothing to do but wait for news of the war to make it back to the capital. I was glad to see that the war was no longer foremost in the Akkadians' minds. The Khalif seemed to remember that he'd made an alliance with Terre d'Ange and summoned me to further work out the details. He was quick to assure me that Khebbel-im-Akkad did not require military assistance and it would not take long at all to subdue the Persians.

"So, I believe that brings us to the subject of an embassy," said the Khalif at the end of our meeting. "I know you have brought the staff for one and I say it is time to open a D'Angeline embassy in Babylon."

My face brightened. I'd been looking forward to opening the embassy ever since I'd arrived. Living in the palace was all well and good, but I still felt homesick and displaced on occasion. It is a hard thing for D'Angelines to be away from our homeland. The embassy would help with that, for we would make it into a D'Angeline oasis of sorts. "I am very glad to hear that, your majesty. I have greatly enjoyed my time in the palace and I thank you for your hospitality, but I am eager for some familiar comforts of home."

The Khalif nodded. "It is understandable. There are a few villas close to the palace that I think are suitable. Some have been vacated for some time, so it will take a while to make them suitable for viewing. After you have seen them all, I shall ask you which you consider the most suitable."

"Very good," I replied.

"I shall inform you when the villas are ready to be viewed. I am pleased at what we have done thus far."

"As am I, your majesty. My King is as well."

Apolline and Valère were elated to learn we would soon be moving out of the palace and into the embassy. "No more veils!" Apolline cried with joy. "We shall be free from their ridiculous rules!"

"You will still need to wear a veil in public," I pointed out.

That did not dampen her excitement. "Yes, but we will be free at home. That is the most important thing." Beside her, Valère nodded.

"The Khalif is going to show me several villas and let me choose the one I deem most suitable," I explained. "They are all located close to the palace, for we will still have to visit it."

"Oh, good. I've come to enjoy my time spent with Sammuramat," Valère added.

Sammuramat was the young Akkadian noblewoman she'd been bedding lately. Valère had taken to spending a great deal of time in her quarters as of late. I could not blame her.

"Are we to accompany you when you tour these villas? I should like to have some say in where we'll be living," Apolline inquired.

"I don't see why you couldn't. The Khalif said nothing about me going alone. If he does, tell him the same thing you just told me."

"Good. I feared they might have some asinine belief about women participating in such things," she replied.

I laughed. "Not that I know of, Apolline."

"Did the Khalif mention how often we'll be expected to visit the palace?" she asked.

"He did not say. I suppose we will discuss that at length later."

Apolline nodded. "Would it be inappropriate to send for a D'Angeline cook once we've moved in?"

"Why Mother, I thought you'd grown fond of Akkadian food!" Valère exclaimed.

"Mayhap, but as of late I hunger for D'Angeline food," Apolline replied with a small chuckle. Though I'd come to like Akkadian cuisine, I understood her sentiments.

It would be quite pleasant to fill the embassy with the comforts of home. It wasn't as if we weren't getting the Akkadian experience in plenty of other ways.

* * *

><p>Days passed without any word from the Khalif. All three of us grew restless and impatient. The Khalif warned me it would take time to prepare the villas for viewing, but that did not diminish my impatience. I passed the time by venturing out into the city.<p>

I'd not seen much of it beyond the wealthiest quarters. It was time to see more. There was always the possibility that I might pick up some interesting tidbits from the commoners. I rode out through the Ishtar Gate entrance, two of my men accompanying me. I hoped they would be enough protection. I did have my sword and dagger as well. We rode through the wealthiest district, arriving in the merchant quarter. The villas there were just as extravagant as those of the nobility. We passed them and moved into a less-affluent section. It was early afternoon and not many folk were on the streets. We were ourselves rather hot and thirsty, so we took ourselves to a nearby tavern.

I was pleased to note that the tavern was full of people, many of whom turned to stare at us when we entered. I heard whispers of "D'Angeline ambassador," as we seated ourselves. I was sure to choose a table close to the others so that I might listen to nearby conversations. I ordered a mug of beer from the bar. I would've chosen wine if I'd the option, but I suppose it was best to do as the Akkadians did. Their beer was rather good- for beer anyway.

The novelty of my appearance fortunately wore off quickly and the Akkadians returned to their previous conversations. I listened closely to those nearest me, hoping to hear some interesting news. I did not have to wait long.

"His majesty should never have put the Lugal in charge of the army! Prince Sennacherib would've been a much better choice!"

"I agree. Now we are being humiliated by the Persians! How can this be allowed to happen?"

The war was going badly? Why had I heard nothing of this news at the palace? I leaned a little closer to the two men speaking, hoping to be unobtrusive.

"Prince Sennacherib is the better man for the job," the first man continued. "It seems to me that the Lugal does not have the heart of a proper Akkadian. He is not a warrior."

I'd been told that Sinaddan had battle experience previously. Had it gone badly? Was that why so many seemed to favor Sennacherib over him? And was that also why the Khalif sent him, so he might gain more experience and improve his skills?

"Prince Sinaddan did very well against the Umaiyyati," a third man cut in. "But the Persians are no wild desert tribes. They still maintain pieces of their former greatness. They could be a formidable foe."

The first laughed heartily and took a swig of beer. "It is just a disorganized army of Persian rabble! This is not the mighty armies of the old Persian empire. Any prince worth his title should be able to deal with them."

I took a drink from my own mug and continued to listen.

"Well, I heard that the Lugal has frequently come into conflict with his officers. They are all traditionalists, after all."

"The Khalif should not have sent them along with him. He is setting the entire war up for failure if the men he put in command cannot work together," said the third man. I made note of that statement, for I'd been puzzling over the same thing.

The others nodded. "You do make a good point there, but I still doubt his majesty's wisdom in choosing the Lugal," the first man added.

"We can only hope he has it in him to teach the Persians a lesson they won't soon forget!" All three lifted their mugs and drank to that. I did the same, swallowing the last few gulps of beer. I will always choose wine, but I will admit that the beer was very good. We left once I'd finished drinking. My head was spinning from what I'd just learned.

I went to my study immediately upon arriving at my quarters. I wrote the conversation out, adding some notes of my own at the bottom. The entire situation did not feel right. Why didn't the Khalif mention anything about the war during our last meeting? If some commoners in a tavern knew of it, surely he did! I would have to mention it Uru-Kagina. Somewhat was going on here and I aimed to discover what it was.

That same day I went to Uru-Kagina's quarters. Fortunately, he was inside.

"I've somewhat to ask you," I said after greeting him.

"Of course, Barquiel. Please seat yourself."

I chose a cushioned stool and met his dark eyes squarely. "What news have you had of the war? Today I overheard some men saying it is not going well. What do you know of this?"

He gazed at me, puzzled. "I have heard nothing of the war. I do not know what you speak of."

His face did not show the tell-tale signs of a lie, only confusion. "That is very curious, very curious indeed." I muttered. "You are certain of this? You have heard nothing at all, even in passing?"

Uru-Kagina remained composed, but I detected a hint of unease in his eyes. "I am certain, Barquiel. No one has spoken of the war. Surely you've noticed that."

"No one speaks of it in the palace, you mean. The men I heard in the tavern were not at all shy at expressing their views on the matter."

"I cannot imagine how they would've heard such news before his majesty." Uru-Kagina shook his head.

No head for intrigue indeed. "Thank you for your assurances, Uru-Kagina. I shall think on all you have told me." I clasped his hand before leaving his quarters.

Someone was lying, but I was not yet sure who it was. I ruled Uru-Kagina out- I did not trust him entirely, but I saw no sign of a lie in his face during our conversation. I could recognize the signs of a lie well. It was also possible that the men in the tavern had been planted there to give me misinformation. I could very well have been followed since leaving the palace. I was still a stranger here and did not know Babylon nearly as well as I'd have liked to. It would not have been difficult for enemy spies to hide where I'd not notice them. The men might've come to the tavern by a shorter route and arrived just before I did.

All of this led to the question of why my enemies would've wanted me to hear this lie. It could be Sennacherib behind it, hoping to discredit his brother. Did he hope I would go to the Khalif with the news? If the Khalif was truly close to Sinaddan and would not hear such ill of him, that would undo the progress I'd made of late.

I shook my head. No, that did not make sense. If Sennacherib wanted me gone there were plenty of easier ways to do it. If only I were home! I knew how to deal with D'Angeline intrigue. I had a complex network of spies and informants. Here I was fumbling around in the dark of night without the benefit of a single star to guide me. I was trying to learn the rules of this game, but I feared time was against me. I wasted no time making for the baths, hoping a good soak might clear my head.

It did not.

My mind was troubled for the rest of the day. Even Apolline could not ease my thoughts. I slept uneasily, tossing and turning fitfully. Unfortunately I kept Apolline awake as well. That was not at all a normal occurrence, for Apolline is a heavy sleeper. She remained in bed after I woke, finally able to sleep undisturbed. I took myself to the practice courts as soon as I'd finished breaking my fast.

Uru-Kagina was there, as was Adad-nari. I walked over to them as if nothing was amiss. "Do you intend to go to the audience chamber today, Barquiel?" Uru-Kagina inquired.

"I do believe I will. Mayhap someone shall mention the news we discussed yesterday," I said casually.

Uru-Kagina shook his head. "I still have heard nothing at all on the war going badly." Adad-nari stood between us, his face giving nothing away.

When the practice was done, Adad-nari approached me after Uru-Kagina had left. "There is somewhat I must share with you. Will you accompany me to my quarters?"

Normally I would've approached this with more caution, but my instincts told me to trust him. "Yes, I will accompany you."

We left the practice courts and made for his quarters. Once inside, I seated myself on his divan as he dismissed the few slaves who were present. He seated himself beside me.

"There is a reason why Uru-Kagina does not know of how the war is going. Only a few do. I heard of it from my brother, who sent me a letter," he began.

"And what did this letter say?" I asked cordially.

"Whatever you heard is true. The war is going badly. The Khalif does not want the word to spread."

This got more and more confusing the more I learned. "I heard it from three men in a tavern. They looked to be men of some wealth, for we were in the merchant district."

"They must have friends or relations who sent them news. If the Khalif knew so many were sharing this, he would soon put an end to it," Adad-nari explained.

"Why does he want it kept quiet?"

"Because defeat is shameful. He wouldn't want you in particular to find out. You are a foreigner and come from a soft people."

I'd love to see you mention that to the Camaelines sometime, I thought. "Did I not prove my worth to him when I killed Gabapal?"

"Of course, of course, but D'Angelines are still considered a soft people. Beyond that, it is likely that the Khalif is protecting Sinaddan. There are plenty who would love for him to fall or be disgraced in battle. Sennacherib would certainly benefit from that."

The pieces were just beginning to come together now. "I'm wondering if this entire thing is a plot to dispose of Sinaddan. What of the grand vizier who suggested he go?"

"Ikinum? He has been a loyal advisor for many years. I do not think he would plot against the Lugal," Adad-nari mused.

"Mayhap the plot centers on the traditionalists sent to war," I suggested. "I am still ignorant of the Akkadian court and its politics, but all of this does not feel right."

"I agree," Adad-nari replied, "though I can tell you that my own brother is a traditionalist and would never think to raise a hand against the Lugal. He respects him." He inched a bit closer to me. "I know you do not trust me entirely and I cannot blame you for that. You are alone in a foreign country. But please believe that I wish to help you, Barquiel. I want you to succeed. I want the Lugal to remain his father's heir. I am willing to assist you in any way that I am able." He met my eyes and his gaze was steady.

Some part of me screamed that I was taking an enormous risk and might very well pay for it, but I quieted that part. Sometimes one must take risks. "I thank you, Adad-nari, and I accept you assistance."


	19. Viewing Villas

_The Leopard_

**Chapter 19**

**Viewing Villas**

I would've thought more on the revelations from Adad-nari, but my thoughts were soon well-occupied elsewhere. The Khalif informed me that the villas were now ready for me to view. I nearly breathed a sigh of relief, for the embassy was a welcome distraction.

Valère and Apolline accompanied me when I went to meet the Khalif in the courtyard. He sat atop a magnificent carriage far more elaborate than any we'd ridden in thus far. "Welcome, Duke Bar-key-el. Please seat yourself." His gaze drifted over to Apolline. "I see you have brought your wife and daughter as well."

Apolline took a step forward. "We wished to see these villas ourselves and have a say in the final decision, your majesty."

The Khalif gave a small nod. "I see." It had been some time since he'd sent for Apolline, but there was no doubt in my mind that he would send for her again. The way he eyed her now, as if she were something tasty, made it clear he was not done with her at all.

We stepped into the carriage. I sat beside the Khalif on one seat while Apolline and Valère sat together in front of us. In no time at all we were off, rows of guards marching to either side of us. We left by the river gate, traveling along the river for a short while. There were some few folk about, but not many. It was just after midday and the heat was still at its zenith. Thus far Akkadian autumn did not differ greatly from the Akkadian summer. That was another thing I missed- having distinct seasons.

It was not long before we arrived at the first villa. "This belonged to a noble family who could no longer afford to maintain it," the Khalif offered as an introduction. "It is a very fine villa and I think it would be well-suited for your embassy." We followed him out of the carriage and up to the entrance. Half of the guards accompanied us while the others remained with the carriage.

A line of slaves waited for us beside the entrance. They all bowed low when we approached, heads touching the ground. "Come this way," said the Khalif after dismissing the bowed slaves to acquire fans and refreshments for our comfort. One stood over him with a huge fringed umbrella.

The Khalif led us into the villa, guards and slaves trailing behind. It did not give me a chance to get a good look bat the grounds, but with any luck I'd have an opportunity to survey them later. We stopped in the antechamber, slaves waving fans to keep us cool. It was a wide, airy room. The walls were elaborately carved and freshly painted, depicting scenes of leisure. I was glad there were no battle scenes to be found here. "You are welcome to modify the villa if you wish," said the Khalif, "but you will have to pay for any such modifications."

I nodded. "Very good, your majesty. We would like to create a piece of Terre d'Ange far from home."

"That is only natural," the Khalif replied. He led us out into a central courtyard. Orange, lemon and pomegranate trees grew in profusion along with fragrant flowers. A small fountain sat in the middle, pouring water into a flat basin. I made note of this courtyard as a possible location for a shrine to Blessed Elua.

"I am pleased to see this one has gardens," Apolline commented in D'Angeline. "Mayhap we can collect some oils for perfume-making."

I grinned at her. "You mean you don't have enough Akkadian oils already?"

She gave a light laugh. "Of course not! Such exotic scents will in all likelihood become popular in Terre d'Ange."

The Khalif paid our D'Angeline conversation no mind, for a slave approached with a flagon of wine and goblets for each of us. We sat on benches in the courtyard, availing ourselves of the wine. It was a good vintage, I had to own. After that short break, we viewed the bedchambers. They were much like those we had at the palace and were already furnished. This villa was proving to be quite satisfactory, though we still had more villas to view.

We did not linger long in the first villa. Soon we were back in the carriage and traveling to the next one. It was located on the western bank directly opposite the palace. This was my first visit to the western side of the Euphrate. It did not appear to differ greatly from the eastern side. The villa we viewed, however, was not as pleasant as the first. It was smaller and felt cramped whereas the other was more open. Judging by Apolline and Valère's expressions, they felt much the same as I did. We would not be choosing this villa.

We viewed several more, which were altogether unremarkable, before crossing back to the eastern side. "There is one more villa to show you," the Khalif announced. I was glad to hear it, for the day was hot and I was eager to return to the palace. Valère and Apolline's veils stuck to their faces.

Reaching the last villa, we stepped out of the carriage. As at all the others, slaves assembled swiftly to greet us. "Do the slaves come with the villa?" I asked.

"They shall help you move in, but they belong to the palace. You will have to purchase your own," the Khalif replied.

I carefully concealed my disgust. I'd not yet ventured to the slave markets, and I was in no hurry to do so.

Tall orange and date palm trees grew around the entrance, providing shade to the front of the villa. That would certainly make things more comfortable. The outside was quite plain. I smiled; all the better to decorate it as I so chose.

"This one is not as ornately decorated. I apologize for its plainness," said the Khalif ironically. I did not answer him, not caring to explain that I wanted to make it into a true home away from home.

Upon entering the villa we saw that none of the walls were carved at all. "Why is this villa so sparsely decorated in comparison to the others?" I questioned the Khalif.

"I suppose the former residents were not fond of ornamentation." He shrugged. "An unusual thing to see."

"Indeed."

As in the other tours, a host of slaves accompanied us through the villa. It was spacious and airy, with enough space to house my entourage and men-at-arms. The courtyard was wide and filled with the Akkadian flowers Apolline found so fascinating. There were also numerous terraces surrounding the villa, much like those at the palace. I was particularly pleased to note the several fountains. The previous owners may not have been much for decorating, but at least they appreciated a cool and refreshing fountain.

When the tour was over, the Khalif stepped aside and gave us space in which to confer. "Well, my mind is made up," I said, speaking in D'Angeline.

"As is mine," Apolline answered.

Valère looked at her mother, then at me. "I think this one is the best and I'm guessing both of you agree with me."

"You would be correct," I said with a grin. I did not even have to speak to Apolline to know her feelings. It was clear. "I believe this villa will do well for our little Terre d'Ange in Khebbel-im-Akkad."

There was nothing more to say on the matter, so I turned to address the Khalif. "We will take this villa."

His eyebrows rose in surprise. "You are sure of this, Duke Bar-key-el?"

"We are sure of this. This villa will suit our purposes quite well."

"Then it is yours. I will have it made ready for you to move in. You shall have to purchase any additional furnishings you require."

"We shall do so, your majesty. I thank you for taking the time to give us this personal tour."

The Khalif waved a hand. "It was nothing."

We were jubilant on the trip back to the palace. It did not take long, for the villa was located close to the palace. That would be quite useful when we needed to visit the palace. I expected I'd be visiting it daily. It would be necessary if I was to continue in my attempts to master this Akkadian intrigue.

Upon returning to the palace, I promptly called a meeting of my entourage. "I have selected a villa to serve as our new home and the official D'Angeline embassy." Cheers broke out and I saw relief in some faces. I waited for the cheers to subside before I continued. "His majesty shall have the villa prepared for us, but that will take some time. He is providing the essential furniture but anything else we desire we shall have to purchase ourselves. In addition, I mean to give it a few alterations."

"Alterations?" asked Arthos Laval.

"I mean to turn it into a piece of Terre d'Ange away from home," I replied with a smile.

My smile was mirrored on the faces of my entourage. A few more cheers broke out. "We are setting up a D'Angeline embassy, after all. We ought to make it look the part."

* * *

><p>I wasted no time. The next day I set out into the city in search of stone carvers. There was no shortage of them in Babylon. The Akkadians were fond of stone carvings and monuments. It was the custom of the Khalifs to raise great carved monuments in honor of their great victories. I was quite curious to see scenes of Terre d'Ange depicted in the Akkadian style. Many D'Angelines would've dismissed it as crude, and mayhap it was compared to our work, but somewhat about it caught my eye.<p>

I spent some time visiting the finest carvers in the city before deciding on one. His work was exceedingly fine and I chose to purchase a pair of brightly-painted sphinxes. The Akkadians believed them to be protectors. I did not necessarily believe that, but I thought they'd look fine at the villa entrance.

"What is it you'd like me to carve, your grace?" the stone carver asked.

I produced a book I'd brought from home, an illustrated edition of the Eluine Cycle and related texts. Flipping to a page with an illustration of Blessed Elua cutting his palm with Cassiel's dagger, I held the book out to him. "This, to begin with. I have marked all the pages I'd like done."

He took the book and stared at it for a moment. Doubtless he'd never seen its like before. Akkadian books were made of papyrus. "As you wish, your grace. It will be my pleasure."

I proceeded to detail everything I wanted carved. It was to be considerably more than just a few sections of blank wall. Fortunately, the carver did not charge as much as I'd expected. He agreed to meet me at the villa tomorrow. The sphinxes would be put in place right away. I left his shop quite excited about the impending redecoration. I intended to have statues of each Companion made as well, but that could wait until we were settled in. The embassy ought to have shrines where visiting D'Angelines might pray if they chose. I confess I found the notion mildly comforting myself.

With that seen to, there was naught else to do but wait until the villa was ready. There was the matter of furniture, but I thought it best to see what was provided before purchasing any more. There was also the matter of slaves, but I preferred not to think on that until I absolutely had to.

While waiting, I turned my mind back to intrigue. I met Adad-nari in his quarters after returning from the stone carver's. We sat together on his divan, sipping wine and dipping flatbread into eggplant dip. "I admit that I feel a degree of sadness that you will soon be leaving the palace," he said.

I chuckled. "Fear not, Adad-nari. I shall not be going far."

"I am devoutly glad for that." He drank from his goblet. "The palace is the best place to keep abreast of all that is going on. Are you going to continue attending the Khalif's audiences once you've moved?"

I carefully considered his question before answering. "Not every day, but doubtless I will on some occasions."

Adad-nari nodded. "That is good. I would certainly be willing to serve as your eyes in the palace, but you may wish to make your own observations as well."

I chose to keep the information that I planned to do just that to myself. "Do you know how to listen and observe, Adad-nari?"

He smiled. "Of course. I'd not have offered if I didn't. I learned from the Unseen Guild and they are masters of covertcy."

The Unseen Guild? I'd never heard of any such thing. "And what exactly is the Unseen Guild?"

"It is an organization that is found throughout the world, an organization of spies," he explained. "They are present in Terre d'Ange, to be sure."

My eyes widened slightly in surprise. Why had I never heard of this guild before in all my years at court? It couldn't have been that secret if Adad-nari could just tell me. "Are you a member of this guild?"

A pause. "No."

It was clear that he did not wish to speak of the matter further. "Have you received any word from your brother?"

"No. I've not heard anything at all regarding the war."

There was nothing else to discuss, so our meeting came to a close. As Adad-nari escorted me from his quarters, he touched my arm for just a moment. Our eyes met and I felt the first pangs of desire stir within me.


	20. The Rites of Ishtar

_The Leopard_

**Chapter 20**

**The Rites of Ishtar**

As anticipation for the move increased, I found it increasingly difficult to focus on intrigue. I observed the Khalif's audiences and conferred with Adad-nari, but my mind was already in the villa. I thought of buying fine Akkadian rugs and furnishings with a great deal of excitement. I refused to think of buying slaves.

The Khalif took it upon himself to make good use of our remaining time in the palace. He summoned Apolline every single night. I suppose he wanted to take his fill of her. As a result my bed was empty each night. Unfortunately, Amitys and the other dancing girls were nowhere to be found. It seemed they only entertained during important feasts and I did not know if I might seek them out otherwise. It was time I paid a visit to Ishtar's temple.

I left the palace accompanied by a pair of my men. I was getting to know Babylon by now and did not require an Akkadian escort every time I ventured out. I meant to see if Ishtar's priestesses were truly like Naamah's. The thought made me mildly homesick. Naamah's priesthood is quite prevalent in Namarre, naturally. The holiest site is the shrine where the river bearing her name rises from beneath the earth. It is located close to my estate, and that is why House L'Envers rules in Namarre. Tradition dictates that every Duc or Duchese L'Envers visit the shrine to Naamah before being sworn in. Apolline accompanied me when I went. The other time we visited was right before our wedding, as is common among the peers of Namarre.

From everything I'd heard, Ishtar was very like to Naamah. The largest difference seemed to be that Ishtar was a goddess of war as well. I'd not yet gotten to the books of Akkadian myths and sacred hymns Sinaddan had given me, so that was the entirety of my knowledge. Hopefully this visit would prove to be a learning experience.

The temple looked much like the temple of Shamash. I guessed it was probably just as old. I walked up the steps, my men just a step or two behind me. There were as many steps as there were at Shamash's temple. Upon reaching the top, I saw the entrance was flanked by a pair of enormous stone lions. I recalled seeing lions on the Ishtar Gate and wondered if they were sacred to the goddess. We stepped inside.

There were only a handful of people present. I saw a few temple guards, certainly not as many as there were at Shamash's temple. Odd, considering Ishtar was a goddess of war. Some folk made offerings at the altar. I paid them no mind and turned my attention to the priestesses. They dressed in red robes trimmed in gold fringe. Some wore more ornate robes and I judged them to be the senior priestesses. Much to my surprise, none of them wore any veils. I'd grown accustomed to seeing Akkadian women with them and it was almost disconcerting to see the faces of these women. I noticed that one of the higher-ranked priestesses bore a resemblance to Sinaddan.

It did not take them long to notice me. One approached, a smile on her lips. "Greetings, D'Angeline ambassador. Welcome to the temple of Ishtar."

I inclined my head. "I thank you for the welcome. I confess I know little of your Ishtar, but it seems she is very like to our Naamah."

"Naamah?" She tilted her head slightly to the left and looked at me with curious eyes.

"Naamah is our goddess of love in Terre d'Ange. All prostitutes are her servants and lovemaking is how we worship her." I gave her a small grin. "I hear it is the same for Ishtar."

The priestess nodded, understanding my purposes now. "You have come here for worship, your grace?"

"Yes, I have come here for worship."

"I shall assemble the priestesses for your perusal," said the priestess, giving me a bow before hurrying off. My men still stood behind me, waiting for further instruction. They'd attended me when I'd visited the Night Court many times before. The Night Court had accommodations for retainers while their charges sought their pleasure. I assumed they had a similar thing here.

While waiting I took the opportunity to get a closer look at the temple. The walls were elaborately carved with images of the goddess. In some she was flanked by lions; in others she coupled with various lovers. Yet more depicted what I took to be scenes from mythology. The altar was rather plain, though some offerings had been placed upon it. In the center stood an alabaster statue of Ishtar. She was nude but for a necklace, earrings and a horned headpiece. Her eyes were made of some red stone I did not know. It was quite a beautiful statue.

The priestess returned with a line of her brethren in tow. They stopped in front of me. I was immediately reminded of adepts lining up for selection in the Night Court. Mayhap we were not so different in truth. I was comforted by the fact that none of them wore slave collars. Though I did not know much of how priestesses came to join Ishtar's temples, I chose for my own comfort to assume they were there willingly. They stood straight and proud, unveiled. They did not lower their eyes as all the other Akkadian women did. That was quite curious. I supposed theirs was a prestigious station. They certainly had freedoms that other women lacked.

I took my time looking them over. Many were very young, younger than Valère. I suspected that a few might indeed be younger than the sixteen years required for Naamah's Service. They had no such laws or requirements in Khebbel-im-Akkad. I dismissed the youngest girls and looked to the others. Some gazed at me openly; others looked at me with lust in their eyes. No doubt whoever I chose would be envied by some. I wondered what they knew of D'Angelines.

Finally I made my choice. I selected a priestess I judged to be somewhere around twenty-five years of age. Her dark eyes were surrounded by long eyelashes and her hair was long and thick. "You," I said, meeting her gaze.

She said nothing, but smiled and inclined her head.

I followed her into a bedchamber. It was not apparent if this was her own bedchamber or kept for occasions such as this. There was nothing that gave it any kind of personal touch. I thought again of Jasmine House as I looked at the bed. It was low and piled with cushions. Sheer curtains hung around it. "What is your name?" I inquired as she led me to the bed.

"It is Galenna, if it please your grace."

I removed my doublet and set it aside. I was glad to be rid of it in the damned eternal Akkadian heat. "I have been very curious about Ishtar since I arrived here. We have a goddess much like her in Terre d'Ange: Naamah."

Galenna's eyes widened with curiosity. "You have a goddess like Ishtar?"

"Yes. She is the goddess of love and all forms of lovemaking are sacred to her. That is how she is worshipped," I said, sliding closer to her. Cupping her soft cheek, I gave her a kiss. Her lips were soft and sweet, not quite like Apolline's but quite lovely regardless. My hands went to her robe and began to slide it from her shoulders. I pulled away from her as it pooled around her waist. Her skin was a fine shade of dark olive. My eyes migrated down from her graceful neck to her full breasts and brown nipples. Untying her girdle, she slid her robe off completely. As my eyes roved hungrily over her nude body, she chanted some words in Akkadian.

"What is it you are chanting? I cannot make it out."

Galenna smiled. "It is an ancient hymn to Ishtar. There is nothing better to chant before worshipping her."

I returned her smile. "Indeed."

She left my side briefly to light a stick of incense. The fragrance was faint, but it scented the air nicely. Lust was burning with a steady flame in me.

It soon became obvious that Galenna had been doing this for some time. She guessed what I desired without me giving voice to anything. All of the finest adepts of the Night Court were the same. Removing my remaining clothing, she knelt to perform the _languisement_ without any prompting on my part. I closed my eyes in contentment, giving myself over to her incredibly skilled mouth. When I climaxed, I let the rising tide of ecstasy wash over me like a wave. She was quite skilled.

"Do I please you, your grace?" she asked when it was done.

"You please me very much. No doubt Ishtar is pleased as well."

"She is."

It might have been the duty of Ishtar's priestesses to give pleasure to any worshippers who sought it, but I took the time to please Galenna in return. I was Naamah's scion; I could do nothing else. My fingers, followed by my lips and tongue, explored the length of her body. I wondered if anyone had bothered to arouse her before. Did a priestess matter more than a slave girl? It seemed she did, for Galenna did not act as astonished as Amitys had when I pleasured her. She moaned loudly, clutching handfuls of the bedding, when I rubbed Naamah's Pearl and began the _languisement_. "Praise Ishtar!" she cried when I brought her to the peak of pleasure. This was a goddess worth worshipping. My opinion of Akkadian religion improved considerably.

We continued to play with each other, increasing our arousal until it was nearly unbearable. I was enjoying myself too much to want this encounter over quickly. I worked slowly, prolonging her arousal, biting in choice places but never hard enough to bruise. She did the same to me, kissing me everywhere while her nails trailed down my back.

When I sensed her climax was near, I ceased the arousal and thrust into her. "Ah, Ishtar!" she cried at my entry. Her legs tightened around me, making me thrust harder until I was fully sheathed in her. Galenna's hands trailed down my back, nails scratching my skin. I savored the slight pain. I might have closed my eyes once more, but I kept them open. It pleased me to watch her face as it contorted in pleasure. There was a certain amount of intimacy in doing so with a new lover. I watched as she came, arching her back and moaning something like the hymns she'd recited earlier. My climax followed shortly after.

We lay together on the tangled sheets. My hand rested on her firm thigh while her fingertips brushed my arm. "You are a skilled lover," she remarked, still panting slightly. "We do not often receive men as skilled as you."

I smiled. "Thank you. You might say I've a gift for such things."

"I should like to know more of this Naamah you spoke of."

"I will be happy to educate you," I replied with a small grin. "Naamah's clergy offer themselves to worshippers as you do. They are required to do this for a full year before they become full priests." My hand slid up from her thigh to her breasts. I stroked a nipple with one finger. "We call all the arts of the bedchamber Naamah's Arts."

"Naamah's Arts," Galenna repeated. "Mayhap we should call them 'Ishtar's Arts.' We study the _Perfumed Garden_ as part of our training and learn all of the sacred hymns."

"You learned them well." That was the end of our conversation, for I pulled her close for another kiss.

When the afternoon was done, we'd made love twice more- once when I took her from behind and once when I stood and she lay on the bed. I left the temple well-satisfied and considerably more knowledgeable in the ways of Ishtar. Galenna taught me one of the shorter hymns and we chanted it together while we made love. I was relieved that I did not have to concern myself with the possibility of her getting with child. Priestesses were forbidden to have children, so they kept a supply of herbs on hand to keep that from happening. I knew I would visit the temple again.

Upon returning to my quarters, I located Valère in the sitting room. "You look considerably pleased, Father. Is the villa ready?"

I seated myself beside her. "I'm afraid it is not, but the temple of Ishtar is a fine place to pass the time while you wait."

A sly grin formed on her face. "Been missing Mother, have you?"

"Indeed I have. It was a very worthwhile visit." I returned her grin.

"Mayhap I shall make a visit myself. Sammuramat is enthusiastic, but not particularly skilled." Valère sighed. "I miss the Night Court."

"Well, by all means go. I will give you an escort whenever you want one."

"Oh I shall, Father. I certainly shall."


	21. Moving In

_The Leopard_

**Chapter 21**

**Moving In**

Weeks passed with the villa still not ready for us to move in. Even though I knew the stone carving would take a great deal of time, I was still impatient. I stopped by the villa several times, wishing to observe the progress myself. The stone carving was coming along nicely.

Akkadian fall continued, bringing us ever closer to Akkadian winter. We heard nothing of the war. Adad-nari had not received any further letters from his brother in Fars. All of that struck me as suspicious, but there was little room in my head for such thoughts at this time. The villa was the more pressing matter.

The Khalif continued to send for Apolline every night. I did not see enough of her, for she always broke her fast with him every morning after sharing his bed. Occasionally she was able to accompany me on my visits to the villa. It wasn't enough. Resentment grew in me, directed at the Khalif for keeping my wife away from me. I knew that part of it was unfounded jealousy, but I grew weary of sleeping in an empty bed. It was not even the act of lovemaking, though I certainly did miss that. It was simply the pleasure of another body lying beside mine. Such pleasures could not be found in Ishtar's temple.

I returned to the temple several more times, typically choosing Galenna but sometimes selecting other priestesses. I learned that one of them was indeed Sinaddan's younger sister. It was traditional for women of the royal family to serve as priestesses of Ishtar, ever since the days of Ur and Akkad of old. Valère visited the temple as well, though we never went together. That would've been decidedly uncomfortable.

I began reading the books and scrolls about Akkadian religion Sinaddan had given me. Some were merely lists of the gods and their functions, but others were considerably more detailed. Many recounted myths and hymns. One book was an epic poem called _Gilgamesh_. I later learned that this poem was very well-known throughout Khebbel-im-Akkad. It was a national poem of sorts, like the great epic poems of ancient Hellas. Reading it was a thoroughly worthwhile way to pass my time.

When I was not reading or visiting the villa, I spent time with Adad-nari. We did not always speak of intrigue. Things had progressed so that we simply enjoyed each others' company. I learned a great deal about him in those days. He was my age, and from an old noble family. His brother was some five years older and had been the favored son of the family. Though he never stated it plainly, it was clear that he was somewhat of an outcast among his family. He was unmarried, an unusual thing for an Akkadian nobleman. Being a son of the House of Luritu, he was a valuable commodity. It was curious, curious indeed. I did not ask why he was unwed, though I did keep that in mind when I considered how he sometimes looked at me with lust. If we were in Terre d'Ange, I would've pounced upon him. As Naamah's scion, I was skilled at both inciting lust in others and sensing when they lusted for me. But we were not in Terre d'Ange and the rules of such engagements were different in Khebbel-im-Akkad. I contented myself with waiting for him to make a move on me. It was a shame, for it had been a while since I'd had a man.

"Gilgamesh is quite an unlikable man," I remarked to Adad-nari as we sipped sharbat on his terrace.

"Yes, but you must keep reading," said Adad-nari. "Have you encountered Enkidu yet?"

"I have."

"Well than, keeping reading and you'll see what happens," he replied cryptically. In that moment I wanted very much to pull him close for a kiss, but I restrained myself. Mayhap I needed to look into the proper protocol for such situations. I chose to discuss the matter with Uru-Kagina after we left the Khalif's audience chamber the following day.

"Are men permitted to bed other man in Khebbel-im-Akkad?" I asked casually.

Uru-Kagina started; evidently he'd not expected to hear such a question from me. "It is, but such relationships are usually between an older man and a youth. We consider it shameful to be in the woman's position. It is only acceptable for a younger man to do so with an older man."

"Ah. Like Tiberium, then." I'd learned that well during my time there. "What if both are the same age, or near to it?"

Uru-Kagina looked puzzled by my question, as if this were a possibility he'd never considered. "That does not typically happen, Barquiel."

"I thank you for your candor, Uru-Kagina," I said before taking my leave. In truth I was not at all surprised by what he told me. If Adad-nari wanted me, he was slow to make his move because of the stigma society placed on such things. We were the same age, after all. I began to consider the possibility that I would have to pursue him after all. The only downside to that was the possibility of Adad-nari being shamed to take the "woman's position." But my mind would soon be occupied with far more pressing matters.

Word came from the Khalif the very next day: the villa was ready. We could hardly contain our excitement. Everything after the announcement was a blur. The three of us began packing immediately, with a small army of slaves to assist us. I sent several of them to prepare as many wagons as would be needed to transport our belongings and those of the entire delegation. The delegates were just as excited as we were. Many were eager for a taste of home. It is hard for D'Angelines to be away from our homeland. Even I felt homesick at times, though I was rather enjoying myself in Babylon. Apolline, Valère and I left for the villa as soon as everything was ready.

The stone sphinxes I'd purchased greeted us at the entrance. Apolline stared at them in awe, not knowing beforehand that I'd bought them. "They give it a nice touch, and the Akkadians believe they give protection," I offered as an explanation.

"You truly are beginning to go native, aren't you?" Apolline raised an eyebrow.

"Mayhap." The trees around the entrance had been carefully pruned and the plots of flowers were trimmed and weeded. It was a lovely garden and full of Akkadian flowers, but there was plenty of room for the D'Angeline flowers I intended to plant. The villa ought to look the part of a D'Angeline embassy from the outside as well as the inside.

Apolline's eyes lit up when she took in the garden. "They've done a fine job with the gardening. I cannot wait to give it a D'Angeline touch!" She had designed some of the gardens at home and was quite good at it. We had the finest gardeners in Terre d'Ange to assist us, to be sure, but Apolline excels at such things. She knows flowers well, even for a D'Angeline. L'Agnacites believe they are the finest gardeners in Terre d'Ange. It is true they are gifted through Anael's line, but I much prefer Namarrese gardeners and Namarrese aesthetics.

"You must be sure to send for whatever you wish to plant the next time we send letters home," I replied.

"Of course. Mayhap I shall send for our chief gardener as well."

We entered the villa. As soon as we stepped into the antechamber, a small army of slaves, those the Khalif had sent to ready the villa, assembled to great us. They immediately bowed low, foreheads touching the fine tiled floor.

"Welcome, your grace," said one man I took to be the overseer. "Everything is in readiness. We shall be staying here for the next week until you may purchase slaves of your own."

I concealed my disgust. "Very good. You may unpack the wagons and bring our luggage to our rooms."

"It will be done, your grace." Fully half of the slaves rushed to comply, leaving us the opportunity to view the antechamber. Eight carved panels graced the walls on both sides, each depicting one of Blessed Elua's companions. Anael knelt in an orchard, flowers springing from beneath his hand. Beside his panel stood Azza on the prow of a ship, sextant in hand. Next Camael led the armies of Terre d'Ange, flaming sword held aloft. At the end, Cassiel stood alone. His head was turned, looking back in sadness, and he clutched a dagger. On the opposite wall Eisheth played her harp beside the sea. In sharp contrast, Kushiel administered punishments to sinners beside her panel. Next to him, Naamah disrobed before the King of Persis. Finally Shemhazai held a tablet of letters. Around him the ancestors of my people stared in wonder. And on the wall above the door Blessed Elua stood with his arms raised in blessing, lilies sprouting around his feet.

The panels exceeded my expectations. The carver had skillfully copied the pages I'd marked for him, but there was still a distinctly Akkadian look to them. That was exactly what I wanted. After spending a decent amount of time admiring the panels, we moved on.

The entire first floor of the villa was given over to the public areas of the embassy. There were reception halls and dining rooms of varying size. The largest could seat our entire delegation and many more people besides. There was a less formal dining room with accommodations for the entourage as well. Much like the palace, the rooms were quite open and airy. Some led onto the terrace surrounding the villa.

The upper floors were given over to private rooms. Apolline and I had an entire suite, larger than what we had in the palace, to ourselves. The bedchamber was quite spacious. Intricate latticework doors opened onto our section of the terrace. Fine Akkadian rugs covered sections of the exquisite tiled floor. The bed itself was much like ours in the palace and I was quite pleased to note that pillows had been provided. In addition to this, Apolline had a private adjoining bedchamber. She wasted no time in unpacking her perfume-making materials and laying them out on her desk. The rest of the suite consisted of a private dining room, sitting room and receiving room. I had my own private study as well, though I had an office downstairs. Valère had her own suite beside ours, which pleased her greatly.

It did not take long to see the members of my entourage to their rooms. There was space enough for each of them to have a room. The exceptions were my men, who bunked in the servants' quarters. Much of the day was spent unpacking. Even with slaves to assist us, it still took a great deal of time. The villa was not extensively furnished, which also hindered things. The essentials were present, to be sure, but we would need to purchase more. I did not mind that prospect at all.

We dined together that night. Apolline and I seated ourselves at either end of the long table. Valère was to my right as always. The slaves saw fit to prepare a fine meal to welcome us. To my delight, wine was provided along with the ubiquitous beer. The food was very nearly as tasty as what we'd dined on in the palace. We tasted fish baked in river clay, leg of lamb stewed in herbs, crisp salads, and geese served over savory pudding.

"Well, the Khalif certainly has not been remiss in giving us this villa for our embassy," said Arthos Laval, seated to my left.

"Indeed," I said, "though I do intend to purchase more furniture."

"I certainly wouldn't object to more pillows!" Rogier Clavel interjected from further down the table.

"I must agree with you there," I retorted with a laugh.

"You did a fine job with the stone carvings, your grace," auburn-haired Pierre de Gerrault said.

"Thank you. Visitors ought to know that they are in the D'Angeline embassy. I shall be writing to his majesty on the morrow. If any of you have letters to send home, you must give them to me before tomorrow afternoon is out for I will be sending one of our couriers home with the letters. I intend to send for some familiar comforts as well."

"If you would send for some Night Court adepts, that would be greatly appreciated," Clavel exclaimed with a hearty laugh. Valère laughed as well, and nodded her agreement.

"And wine!" Arthos added. "We need somewhat better than this Akkadian swill."

I smiled. "I'm afraid I cannot do anything about the former, but I can certainly see to the latter."

"Some D'Angeline food would be greatly appreciated as well," said Arthos. "My tongue grows tired of burning what with these spices they are so fond of here."

"I fully intend to bring D'Angeline cooks here, Arthos. Visitors to the embassy ought to have a taste of home." As much as I'd come to enjoy Akkadian food, I did long for D'Angeline fare from time to time.

When the meal was over, Apolline and I retired for the night. Our new bed proved to be quite satisfactory.


	22. The Slave Market

_The Leopard_

**Chapter 22**

**The Slave Market**

I slept soundly the first night in the villa. It was due to a combination of Apolline's lovely body lying beneath mine and the very comfortable bed. I woke with a feeling of relief, as if a great weight had been lifted from me. The move had gone well and the villa met my expectations. Then I remembered the extremely unpleasant task I had to accomplish that day.

I needed to visit the slave markets and purchase slaves.

Trying hard not to think on that, I'd kept it out of my mind of late. Unfortunately, it could be put off no longer. The slaves the Khalif loaned us would only remain for a week. The embassy needed to have its own servants by then.

Apolline sensed the change in my mood immediately. Moving behind me on the bed, she slid an arm around my waist. "What vexes you, my love?"

I sighed. "I must go to the slave markets today, Apolline."

"Ah." She leaned forward, head resting on my shoulder and breasts pressing against my back. "I do not envy you that task, though I will accompany you if that would make it easier."

I shook my head. "I will not ask that of you. This I must do alone. To think I dared to hope I'd never have to venture to such places!"

We dressed quickly and broke our fast in the large dining room. I ate swiftly, scarcely bothering to note what I ate as I washed it all down with kavah. Better to get this unpleasant business done with right away. Much to my surprise, Valère elected to come with me. "I thought I'd keep you company," she offered as an explanation, "and I want to see it for myself."

"Are you certain of this, Valère? It will not be a pleasant excursion. I certainly would go nowhere near the slave markets if I did not have to," I cautioned her.

"I am certain, Father." I saw a glint of determination in her eyes, the same steely determination that ran in House L'Envers.

We left shortly after the meal ended, several of my men riding behind us. It was a rather unpleasant version of our morning rides. I tried to keep my mind off the task before us as best I could. Beside me, Valère was quiet. Her veil hid her features from view, keeping me from discerning her reaction to all of this.

I'd ventured into to the less-affluent quarters of the city before, but even so the contrast still startled me. Here the buildings were simple structures of mud brick and reeds. The smells changed as well, from fragrant flowers to sweat and filth. The streets were not nearly as clean here. It was early enough in the day that folk were still going about their business before the heat became unbearable. Some paused to watch as we rode by, for it was not every day that conspicuous foreigners passed by.

The slave markets were near the docks beside the city wall. I supposed this was because slaves were often brought via the river. It was quite a large market and by the look of things, several auctions were going on at once. As we rode closer, a powerful stench pervaded the air. I nearly gagged- it was a combination of filth and unwashed bodies, far stronger than what we'd smelled before. Valère covered her face with one hand. It grew stronger as we ventured nearer to the market. The Akkadians were a very clean people, what with their luxurious public baths, but these niceties were not for most slaves.

Reaching the front of the crowd, Valère and I dismounted. I got a much better view of the market up close. Three scaffolds were set up, along with several holding pens. A large building stood to the right. The holding pens were filled with slaves. Many of them were clad only in dirty rags. A few had nicer clothing- I took them to be house slaves. Most of the men were clad only in loincloths. All the better when choosing slaves for labor. As we watched, men with whips herded groups to the scaffolds. "They treat them like cattle," Valère whispered. I nodded in mute agreement.

As the slaves made their ascent up to the scaffold, I noticed some wore chains around their ankles in addition to slave collars. Mayhap they'd tried to escape. When they were all lined up, the trader strode forward to address the crowd. "Six strong Umaiyyati men! Fit for labor! Some may need more discipline, but you won't find better men to work your fields!"

"Are they new slaves?" someone asked.

"No," said the trader. "But don't fear to give them the lash if they act out."

The slaves were then ordered to strip so customers might get a better look at them. The buyers went onto the stage to examine them more thoroughly. They ran their hands over the slaves' exposed bodies. The entire thing reminded me of a horse market and I felt ill. In the end they were purchased by a wealthy landowner to work his fields and maintain the complex system of irrigation canals that watered them. The next groups brought to the scaffold were also laborers, so I did not pay them much mind. We did not have need of laborers or field hands at the embassy. Even so, it was difficult to watch men be bought and sold like animals. I tried to ignore the fact that I was here to do the same, for the moment.

Once all the laborers were sold, a group of women dressed in filmy silks were marched to the scaffold. "Strip!" the trader ordered. I knew what they were before the trader even opened his mouth. "Pleasure slaves! All are well-trained and will make fine additions to your hareems!"

Valère, visibly upset now, reached for my hand. I gave hers a reassuring squeeze.

The trader invited buyers up onto the scaffold to examine them more closely. I was among them, Valère at my side. "Their culture be damned," I whispered sharply, "I cannot watch and let this happen."

"It is a violation," she replied, voice thick with disgust.

Upon closer inspection, I saw that many of the women had a deadened look in their eyes. I wondered how long they'd been slaves. Without any hesitation, I walked up to the trader. "I will take the lot of them."

The trader and his assistants shared a look. "D'Angeline ambassador," he said before turning back to me. "How much will you pay?"

"Five hundred pieces of silver for all of them."

"Five hundred silvers!" he shouted to the crowd. "Do I hear six hundred?"

"Six hundred silvers!" a nobleman cried out.

I was not going to be outbid. "Six-hundred-fifty."

"Seven hundred." The trader watched our exchange with a grin.

"Seven-hundred-fifty silvers." That silenced the nobleman and he walked off the scaffold in a sulk.

"Sold! To the D'Angeline ambassador!"

The women were herded back into a holding pen I took to be for purchased slaves. A few of them stole glances at me, fear in their eyes. We walked down from the scaffold and back to the crowd, for we were not yet done here. We watched and waited as the auctions continued. It was skilled slaves we needed and the majority of those presented were laborers, bed slaves, or maids. Eventually I found what we required. I purchased enough slaves to work as servants in every part of the embassy, from the stables to the kitchens. I was quite pleased to find a slave skilled at cooking. It was true that I intended to send for a D'Angeline cook, but we needed a cook in the meantime. Mayhap the D'Angeline cook would learn to make Akkadian cuisine.

With the purchasing done, I sent my men back to the embassy to procure wagons. As soon as they returned, we went over to the holding pen where our slaves now waited. I felt faintly ill as I paid the traders. I was presented with several keys; the keys to their slave collars. As their new master, I was the only one who could legally remove them. It sickened me to support such a vile institution, but there was no choice. There were few servants in Khebbel-im-Akkad and many would not deign to do what they considered slaves' work. Fortunately, I had a plan in mind.

The overseers herded the slaves into the wagons, occasionally cracking their whips across the backs of those who moved too slowly for their liking. I clenched my fist in anger. "You will stop that immediately," I demanded. "These slaves are mine now and I will not tolerate them being treated in such a manner."

They looked at me as if I'd suddenly sprouted wings. "Slaves need a touch of the whip, D'Angeline. Too much coddling will make them lazy," one said.

"I shall be the judge of that," I retorted sharply. The overseers grumbled a bit under their breath, but they did not raise their whips again.  
>Once all the slaves were loaded into the wagons, we headed back to the embassy. Behind us, the slave auction continued. I was not at all sorry to put the slave market behind me. Valère and I were silent on the ride. Neither of us wanted to speak of what we'd just seen right now. My men were quiet as well. No doubt they found the spectacle as revolting as we did.<p>

At the embassy, I assembled all the slaves in the large antechamber. Many of them huddled together in groups, unsure what to make of me and their new situation. I stood in front of them, one hand resting on the keys to their collars. "Welcome!" I began, projecting my voice so they all might hear. "For those of you who do not know who I am, I shall tell you. I am his grace Duc Barquiel L'Envers, his majesty King Ganelon de la Courcel of Terre d'Ange's ambassador to Khebbel-im-Akkad. You will address me as 'your grace' when you speak to me. You are currently standing in the D'Angeline embassy and you will serve me and the other residents not as slaves, but as paid servants."

A ripple of shock passed through the crowd. Some stared at me as if they could not believe what I'd said. The room was silent enough to hear a pin drop. I paused my speech in order to let the reality that they were now free sink in. After several minutes passed, one slave took a step forward. "Do you truly mean to free us, your grace?" he asked with a low bow.

"I do." I walked up to him, keys in hand. Selecting the necessary key, I slid it into the lock and removed the hateful slave collar. "What is your name?"

"Khalid, your grace." His Akkadian was accented. By his name, I judged him to be Umaiyyati.

"You are a free man now, Khalid." I let the collar fall to the ground. "I shall not keep you here if you choose to go, but if you stay you shall be given room and board as well as fair wages for your work."

They looked at me curiously, as if they were still unsure that this wasn't a dream. None of them asked to leave, which was promising. I doubted many of them had friends in the city, or were even Akkadian. I would certainly free any who chose to go, but none did. I continued my speech. "We need servants to fill a wide variety of duties. These include meal preparation, cleaning, gardening, and carrying messages. I purchased all of you because you were advertised as skilled. Now we must determine where you will be best-suited."

I led them into the reception hall after sending one of my men to fetch writing supplies. I seated myself behind an ornately-carved table and bid them line up before me. Valère sat beside me and Apolline soon joined us. With a small amount of annoyance, for I was still unused to writing on papyrus paper, I made a list. In one column I recorded the servants' names; in another I added where they'd be working. There was a good supply of gardeners, which pleased Apolline. All of those with experience in the kitchen went there, along with our new Akkadian cook. Most of the rest would handle the cleaning and whatever miscellaneous tasks were asked of them. I chose a handful to be my personal servants, as did Valère and Apolline. When each one stood before us, I removed their collars. They formed a large pile beside the table.

At last we came to the former pleasure slaves. "You shall not be asked to warm the beds of anyone here. We follow Blessed Elua's precept of 'Love as Thou Wilt' here. It is your choice to bed or not bed any of us. Do any of you dance or play music?"

"Yes, your grace. I do," said a tall Akkadian woman called Lirit. "The others do as well. We were all slaves in the same house before."

"Very good. You will entertain at fêtes or any other time we wish it. Music and dance only. You shall not be forced to bed anyone against your will."

Relief dawned in her eyes. "We thank you, your grace."

I breathed a small sigh of relief when it was all over. I'd just freed people from bondage, and we had the servants we required. I believe firmly that it is quite beneficial to treat servants well. Unhappy servants will not do their duties well and might spill their master's secrets. All of those in my employ knew to keep their months shut or be dismissed. I hoped these would learn that quickly.


	23. Clothing & Conspiracies

_The Leopard_

**Chapter 23**

**Clothing & Conspiracies**

We soon adjusted to life in the villa. Apolline and Valère were delighted that they could move about without having to don veils. Naturally they still wore them when going out, but it was a welcome reprieve. Most of my time was spent getting the embassy up and running smoothly. I'd sent messengers home with letters from the entire delegation as well as the request that one of our cooks come to Khebbel-im-Akkad. My uncle Ashriel would be loath to part with one, but he wouldn't refuse my request.

The new servants acclimated quickly to their newfound freedom. They seemed to be both awed and confused by us. I daresay most had never seen a D'Angeline before. There was also the matter of how our culture differed greatly from Akkadian and Umaiyyati culture. If they were surprised to see women walking about unveiled, they gave no indication.

All of those in service to myself, Apolline and Valère wore spare L'Envers livery we'd brought from home. I briefly considered having some made in the Akkadian style, but decided against it. It was important for them to dress as D'Angelines when they were in the employ of the D'Angeline embassy. For the others, I had our new seamstresses make them D'Angeline livery in green and gold, the lily and stars on their breasts. It was quite interesting to see them attired in such a way.

They took to the new clothing easily. All of this forced me to think that if Akkadians could dress as D'Angelines, mayhap D'Angelines ought to dress as Akkadians. I had to own I was curious about their clothing. It was so vastly different from anything I was used to. It did, however, somewhat resemble the robes of old Tiberium, which I'd occasionally donned while there. As soon as the uniforms were done, I had another task for our seamstresses.

"Are you certain so much fringe is necessary?" I asked as I stood in the seamstresses' workroom, trying on a long Akkadian robe.

"It is the Akkadian style, your grace," said Eranat, an experienced Akkadian who we'd placed in charge of all the seamstresses. "You requested Akkadian clothing."

I sighed, conceding her point. "Very well. I suppose I shall simply have to get used to it." The new Akkadian robe I wore went to my ankles. Several seamstresses hovered around me, making minor adjustments. It would indeed take some getting used to. I had seldom worn garments of such length and it was rather restrictive. I could only imagine what the heavy, bejeweled robes worn by the Khalif felt like. Another seamstress approached with the long piece of fabric many Akkadians wore over their robes and draped it over my shoulder. She folded it once and secured it around my waist with a matching cord. "That's it?" I remarked when she was done. "It simply hangs there?"

"Yes, your grace," she replied.

"Well then, that will certainly take a great deal of getting used to." It was not all that different from the traditional costume of a Tiberian senator, but I could already tell that keeping the fabric in place on my shoulder would be quite an annoyance. Mayhap a broach would remedy the situation.

The robe was of fine Tyran purple silk. This seemed a good time to put the bolts Azmelqart gave us to good use. The other piece was purple as well. It was far less adorned than what the Akkadian nobles typically wore, with only gold fringe as a decoration. That did not trouble me, for I thought to ask Apolline for a bit of gold embroidery when it was completed. Embroidery is not a favorite pastime of hers, but her work is excellent when she does choose to do it.

I moved my arms a bit, trying to get used to the draping. The silk was light. I took a few steps forward once the seamstresses were done with me. I could not help but feel faintly ridiculous. It was one thing to don a costume for a masque or on the Longest Night; it was quite another to order foreign garb with the intention of wearing it on a daily basis. I felt much like a player trying on a costume. There was no way I could pass as an Akkadian or blend in with them. At least their clothing was more suited to the climate. As Akkadian autumn continued, the temperature grew slightly cooler. I did not mind that at all.

Thoughts of autumn led to thoughts of home. The grapes would be ready for harvest, as would the apples. I'd yet to see an apple in Khebbel-im-Akkad and I rather missed them. The trees would be turning vibrant shades of red, orange and gold. I am not one to wax poetic on the beauty of the trees and streams, but I am also a scion of Naamah. We are stirred by sensual pleasures. The embassy itself helped diminish the longing I felt for home, though it did not vanish entirely. I found myself eagerly awaiting the next batch of letters from home.

"We shall have it finished and ready for you to wear tomorrow, your grace." Eranat's voice stirred me out of my thoughts.

"Very good." With some difficulty, I unwound the cloth and removed the robe without dislodging any pins. The fitting over, I retreated to my study. I was not there long before a servant knocked on the door. "Enter."

"There is a man here requesting to see you, your grace."

"Send him to the receiving room. I shall meet him there." My first thought was that I'd been summoned to the palace. I'd only visited twice since the move, to speak with Adad-nari.

I was quite surprised to find him waiting for me in the receiving room. He smiled as soon as I entered and greeted me with a bow. "This is quite a lovely place you have created, Barquiel."

"Thank you. It has been said that we D'Angelines have beauty in our blood. It is my hope that the embassy will provide a home away from home for D'Angelines in Khebbel-im-Akkad." I sat on a divan and bid him sit beside me. "What brings you here today?"

"I have good news. I received a letter from my brother yesterday. The war is over. Fars has been subdued."

I found that I could not summon forth a cheer. "And what of the Lugal?"

"He is well and will return to Babylon with a portion of the army shortly," he elaborated.

I allowed myself a small sigh of relief. "Well I am certainly glad to hear that news. Did he offer any further information on how the rebellion was put down?" I hoped it hadn't been a repeat of Drujan.

"We fought a battle at the rebel stronghold. We took heavy losses, but so did they. At one point Sinaddan was separated from his personal guard and cornered by several Persians. He fought desperately, but it was a very close call. My brother led his men to rescue the Lugal just in time."

"I'm glad to hear he was saved. Surely your brother's rescue will bring honor and prestige to your house." This news was quite interesting indeed. My suspicions were roused. Given everything else about this war, I was not about to dismiss this as the random fortune of battle. "What else did your brother say? May I read the letter?"

Adad-nari smiled and produced the letter. "I thought you might want to."

It was a lengthy letter. Much of it described the recent events in Fars. The Persians had proven more resolute than they'd anticipated and it was necessary to crush them to break that resolve. They fought a handful of small battles, steadily driving the rebels back into their stronghold. At last, after a brief siege, it fell. Most of the leaders were killed and those left surrendered. Sinaddan chose to be merciful. Instead of flaying or enslaving them, he merely had them executed. Their families were taken into custody to be brought as prisoners to Babylon. A profound sense of relief washed over me. Mayhap it was too much to hope that they would be treated well in their captivity, but their fate was far less cruel than what had befallen the women and children of Daršanga.

I handed the letter back to Adad-nari. "How do you suppose the traditionalists reacted to Sinaddan's treatment of the leaders?"

"I shall ask my brother upon his return. As for the others, I fear some may think him weak. The man who gives victory in battle is prized above all others, yes, but it is thought that he who shows mercy to his enemies shows weakness."

I thought of Kushiel, with his stern and cruel mercy. Somehow I doubted any Akkadian would consider he who had once been the One God's punisher weak. "So you think his leniency toward the defeated rebels will overcome his victories in their eyes," I mused.

"Yes, I believe so. The Khalif will be pleased that Sinaddan put down the rebellion successfully, but in all likelihood he wanted examples made of the Persians," Adad-nari replied.

With some difficulty I suppressed a shudder. I preferred not to think on what "making an example" meant here. "I suppose there will be grand festivities to welcome him home?"

"Naturally. We shall have to watch Sennacherib closely."

I nodded. "If there is indeed somewhat in the works, I've no doubt he is at the center of it, if not its architect."

"They should be home within the next two weeks," Adad-nari offered. "We shall have to observe the welcoming festivities closely as well. I have some suspicions about Sinaddan's near death in battle. That would've been an excellent way to dispose of him and make it seem an accident. Half of the nobles there bore no love for him."

"I agree. That is extremely suspicious to me. I hope the men of the Lugal's guard are loyal. If not, I hope your brother might prevent any mishaps on the way home," I remarked. If only they had Cassiline Brothers in Khebbel-im-Akkad!

Adad-nari moved an inch closer to me. "I am certain that Imitu is fully loyal to Sinaddan. He may not agree with all of his ideas, but it is not in him to betray the Lugal."

He said this with absolute confidence, without a single sign of hesitation on his face. I resigned myself to accepting his faith in his brother. The family loyalty was indeed admirable, but I was reluctant to trust someone I'd never met.

"In the old days before the Persians came, the King's heirs would fight each other when he died. Whoever emerged the strongest would take his place," Adad-nari stated with a pensive expression. "We did away with the practice when we drove out the Persians. It is much simpler for the oldest son to succeed his father, but there are those who wish to bring back the old ways. Better to have a bit of bloodshed to ensure the strongest son inherits than to let a weakling come to the throne." He sighed. "I fear Sennacherib favors the old ways."

"A perfectly barbaric custom," I commented, not bothering to hide my disgust. I did not think highly of their laws barring women from inheriting either. "He _would_ support such a thing."

Adad-nari laughed lightly, unbothered by the fact that I'd just referred to an ancient Akkadian custom as barbaric. "We are in agreement. I am quite worried that Sennacherib intends to bring it back."

"Are there many other princes?" I'd heard of several younger sons of the Khalif, but I'd not yet seen any of them.

"Oh yes. The oldest ones are busy spending time in important cities throughout the empire. Some have already proven their skills in battle. The next oldest princes are spending time in the Esgalia so they may perfect their skills with weapons. All of the younger princes remain in the palace, with the very youngest still in the hareem. They have tutors to educate them, but they are not old enough to leave the palace," he explained.

I wondered how many children the Khalif had. Given the number of women in his hareem, the number had to be quite large. "But the children of wives are given preference over those of concubines, are they not?"

"Yes, but those born of concubines are still counted among the royal family."

I shuddered at the thought of having so many children, and was quite glad Apolline and I had chosen to content ourselves with Valère. My thoughts soon shifted from children to his body sitting close to mine. I felt desire stir within me as Naamah's wings beat faintly in my blood. It made me bold. "I know you are unmarried, but do you keep any concubines of your own?"

He looked away from me, fixing his eyes upon the intricate mosaic floor. "I do not, nor have I ever."

Everything in his demeanor indicated he did not wish to continue discussing the subject, but somewhat spurred me onward. My instincts have never yet led me astray when pursuing a lover. Naamah's scions have an aptitude for such things. "That is quite unusual in an Akkadian man, is it not?"

Adad-nari looked back up from the floor and met my eyes. "It is unusual, but not for me. I lost my father's affection when I refused to marry. The notion has little appeal to me."

I was reminded of what had befallen Anafiel Delaunay in a similar situation. I dismissed that thought almost as soon as it came, preferring not to think of a man I despised when beginning a seduction. "If you will pardon me for being so forward, do you prefer men to women?"

An expression of astonishment came across his face as if he couldn't quite believe someone had asked him such a question. "I have never felt much desire for women. For years I was tormented, thinking there was somewhat wrong with me. Men may bed with other men, but to prefer men entirely over women… such a thing is unknown."

Everything I'd suspected was true. It explained his interest in Blessed Elua's precept and Naamah. I felt a surge of pity for him, living in a society that heaped shame on men for not bedding large numbers of women. "There is nothing wrong with preferring only men, nor with taking the 'woman's position' in bed," I said gently as I lay my hand atop his.

He did not pull away from my touch. "I have begun to believe you D'Angelines may be right in this matter."

Desire was coursing through my veins like fire now; the beating of Naamah's wings grew stronger and stronger. There was no more time for hesitation- now was the time to make my move. I pounced. Lifting my hand from its resting place, I caressed his cheek. His skin was surprisingly soft, save for some patches of stubble. Adad-nari closed his eyes for a moment. His breathing quickened. Not for the first time I wished my hands weren't so rough and calloused, though mayhap that was what he preferred. In any case, he did not pull away from my caress.

I leaned forward and kissed him.

It was a gentle kiss, my lips brushing softly against his. I'd never kissed a man with a beard before and it was quite a different experience. I wanted to kiss him harder, to bite at his lips and slide my tongue past them. I restrained myself. He responded to my kiss, raising a hand to caress my cheek in turn.

I knew then that I had him.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>

I apologize for getting off-track with updates. I've recently started a new Kushiel fic, so that's been taking up some time. I'd like to update both fics weekly, but I don't know if that will work out. In any case, I'm certainly not abandoning this one


	24. Adad nari

_The Leopard_

**Chapter 24**

**Adad-nari**

We deepened the kiss, neither of us desiring to part from the other. Part of me wanted to have him right there on the couch in the receiving room, but I held that part in check. He was a fine kisser, I had to own. I very much wanted to slide my tongue past his surprisingly soft lips, but they did not part. That would have to wait.

He broke the kiss. "No," he whispered, "not now."

I was not about to let all I'd gained slip away. "When?"

Adad-nari took a deep breath. "Tonight. If you would be willing to come to the palace, we can meet in my chamber…"

I smiled. "I will look forward to it, Adad-nari."

* * *

><p>I went about my business for the rest of the afternoon with a glad heart. Anticipation for the night's activities was foremost in my mind. My eagerness did not escape Apolline's notice.<p>

"I suppose your decision to dine at the palace tonight has somewhat to do with Lord Adad-nari's visit this afternoon," she remarked casually.

"You would be correct in that assumption."

"You have seduced him." There was not a single hint of surprise in her voice. I'd never spoken of my desire for him to her, but Apolline was nothing if not perceptive.

I nodded. "It was obvious from the first time we met that he desired me. He informed me today that he prefers men to women and I took the opportunity to make my move on him."

She smiled. "Well, I'm quite happy for you. He is certainly a handsome man. Be sure to enjoy yourself thoroughly tonight."

I gave her a soft kiss before answering. "I will. You may be certain of that."

Once I'd finished dressing for the evening, I submitted myself to Apolline's judgment. If you expect your lover to look his best for you, you ought to have the courtesy to do the same for him. Apolline looked me over from top to bottom before pronouncing my garb satisfactory. To my surprise, she pulled a vial from her pocket. "The first Akkadian fragrance I've made. I thought it fitting that you should have it."

"You did not have to do that for me, Apolline," I said, taking the vial. Hesitantly, I removed the stopper and sniffed the fragrance. It was quite heady and exotic, being made no doubt with Akkadian oils. I detected frankincense, but I could not pick out any other scents.

"Do you like it?" Apolline was beaming, looking much like a girl giving her lover a gift for the first time.

"It is perfect." I replaced the stopper and gave her another kiss. "I hope Adad-nari will enjoy it as well." I dabbed a bit on my neck and wrists before bidding her farewell.

On most occasions I rode to the palace, but it would not do to arrive at a new lover's chambers smelling faintly of horse. Fortunately, we'd been given a carriage along with the villa. It proved to be most useful now. A handful of my men escorted me to the palace. The sun had begun to set and the air cooled from the noontime inferno. The temperature was pleasing to me for once. I strode into the palace with confidence.

The news of the victory in Fars had clearly spread to the palace. The very walls seemed to ring with excitement. Sure enough, a fine feast had been prepared in celebration. As soon as I entered the banquet hall, a slave led me to a seat beside Uru-Kagina. I'd seen him less since the move and found myself missing him.

His face brightened as soon as I sat beside him. "Barquiel! It is quite good to see you. I suppose you've heard the good news?"

"I have. I am very pleased the Lugal has triumphed," I answered, pouring myself a goblet of wine.

"As am I."

I glanced up and down the table, quickly spotting several men I knew to be enemies. Unfortunately, I was not close enough to listen to their conversations. Nor was Adad-nari, who was seated across the room from me. The Khalif, however, was in a joyful mood. I daresay he could be heard throughout the entire palace. No women were present, but most of the men of the court were there.

I was eager to have the entire thing over with. A seemingly-endless stream of dishes were placed before us. I did not sample each one, for these were simply too many. What I did taste was delicious as always. Wine and beer flowed freely. Many took this opportunity to get well and truly drunk. The volume in the hall increased tenfold before the meal was over.

The dancing girls appeared at the end, Amitys among them. When she came close to our table, our eyes met. Hers held somewhat like hope. It was almost painful to see. I shook my head; I had other company for the night. I glanced over at Adad-nari as Amitys danced away. If he had an interest in women, I'd have invited her along. No matter. I would have other chances to bed her.

At last, the meal was over. The guests slowly filtered out, many stumbling with arms slung around dancing girls. I bid goodbye to Uru-Kagina and walked out into the hallway. Adad-nari appeared promptly. "Quite a feast, don't you think?"

"Indeed." I'd limited my wine consumption, for it was beyond rude to go to a lover's bed wine-sotted. "I'm relieved it's over."

He gave a small smile. "Yes."

We did not converse much as we walked to his quarters. I suppose I was too focused on what was to come to say much to him. It was very exciting. Half a year had passed since our arrival and now I was finally going to bed an Akkadian man. To the best of my knowledge, I'd beaten Apolline in our little pact.

It was not long before we reached his quarters. Once we were inside, Adad-nari wasted no time. He led me straight to his bedchamber without even a pause in the sitting room. There is somewhat uniquely personal in visiting someone's bedchamber. It was a well-appointed room, though smaller than my palace bedchamber. A pair of shelves on the wall held numerous scrolls and books. The bed was much like any other Akkadian bed, with many tasseled pillows as well as sheer curtains draped around it. Looking at it caused my heart to beat faster in anticipation of what was to come.

I did not have to wait long. Adad-nari sat upon the bed and motioned for me to join him. This time, it was he who initiated things. I certainly didn't mind. He slid an arm around my waist, pulled me close, and kissed me. It was not a hard kiss, but there was somewhat insistent about it. I could taste wine and blood oranges on his lips.

There was no reason to hold back now. I returned his kiss tenfold, biting at his lip. He responded to that by pulling me tighter against him and sliding a hand through my hair. Our kiss deepened, our tongues sliding past our lips to brush against each other. His hands left my hair, migrating to the buttons of my doublet.

He broke off the kiss suddenly and stared at the buttons in dismay. "You'll have to forgive me, Barquiel. I am unfamiliar with your D'Angeline clothing."

His face was dead serious when he spoke, but I could not help but burst out laughing. "It is no matter, Adad-nari." His cheeks reddened slightly before laughing as well. A bit of laughter with a lover is always a good thing. I quickly unbuttoned the troublesome garment and tossed it aside.

He had little difficulty with the rest of my clothing, though he did pause for a moment at the laces of my breeches. I reclined on the pillows, comfortable in my nudity, as his gaze trailed over my body. I rather enjoyed seeing his eyes light up with lust. He removed his own tunic swiftly.

I'd seen plenty of Akkadian men in the baths and knew what to expect. I was pleasantly surprised; he was considerably more beautiful than the men I'd seen before. He was not quite as hairy, though some black hair did still trail down his chest. With some effort, I recalled the last time I bedded a non-D'Angeline man. It was in Tiberium, and he'd been hairier than Adad-nari.

I made the next move. Adad-nari lay back on the pillows, looking at me with expectation clear on his face. Taking the cue, I moved atop him and began the arousal. I started with his lips, kissing him once again. One hand rose to tangle itself in his hair. It was thick and curly, and coarser than my own. My lips and hands soon traveled downward. I kissed his neck where it met his shoulder. I wanted to use my teeth and leave him with a love bite, but I resisted that urge. When my kisses brought a moan from his lips, I smiled.

Moving down from his neck, I took a nipple into my mouth while teasing the other with my fingers. He moaned beautifully when I used my teeth lightly. I wanted to bite him hard and taste his blood on my tongue, but now was not the time. There would be another time for us to enter Kushiel's realm…

My hand found his phallus hard and ready. Indeed not much arousal had been required. I settled myself between his legs, smiling up at him before beginning the _languisement_. I worked slowly, kissing his length from root to tip before taking him in my mouth. It is best not to have such pleasure over quickly. I prolonged the _languisement_ as long as I could, taking him to the very brink of pleasure. It was then that I halted.

"Don't stop!" Adad-nari gasped, breathing hard. "You… you are very good."

"I've not yet received any complaints." I sat up and moved to lie on the pillows, reclining on my stomach. I might've wanted to master him and bend him to my will, but there are many ways to dominate. There was no shame in me taking the "woman's position."

Adad-nari moved behind me, knowing what I was about. Now it was my turn to be aroused. He kissed my back and neck, running his calloused hands over my skin. I wondered if he noticed my few battle scars and what he thought of them if he did. They were a mark of honor to the Akkadians, for they attested to courage in battle. Those thoughts vanished from my head the moment Adad-nari's hand wrapped around my hardened phallus. I could not hold back a moan. It was very appealing to give myself over to the control of another, if only for a moment.

Adad-nari paused to fetch a vial of oil. He wasted no time coating his fingers with it before sliding them inside me. I cried out in pleasure. It had been quite some time since I'd been penetrated. This would be a welcome change. "You have been taken by a man before?" he asked, withdrawing his fingers.

"Many times," I answered, catching my breath. "But I've topped them far more."

"I'm glad to see you are enjoying yourself." Flashing me a brief grin, he resumed pleasuring me, sliding two fingers into me once more while his other hand gripped my arse. I was fully aroused now, breath coming faster and faster as he continued. Naamah's wings beat in my blood, growing stronger and stronger like a growing wave until I could hardly stand it.

It was then that he entered me. I cried out at the initial pain- it had indeed been a while since a man had me this way. But soon the pain gave way to pleasure as he thrust harder and harder. One hand gripped my hip firmly while the other reached around to take me in hand. I moaned in ecstasy. It had been so long… so long…

We climaxed within scant seconds of each other. I lay panting on the cushions, gazing at Adad-nari as he lay beside me. He rested a hand on my hip; I stroked his hair. We did not speak for several minutes. I could not take my eyes from his face. He really was quite a beautiful man, though I doubted many of my countrymen would agree with me. That is their loss. He kept his beard shorter than the other Akkadian men did, which I could certainly appreciate. Gently, I caressed it. He closed his eyes, contentment plain on his face.

"I am glad that I met you, Barquiel," he murmured. "Not just for this."

I continued to stroke his beard. "As am I."

He opened his eyes a bit, looking at me through long, dark eyelashes. "It is good to have a friend such as you."

"I am quite honored to be your friend," I replied with a small smile. "You are not like the others and it is rather refreshing. And of course you are a good lover as well."

"Thank you, Barquiel," he said, voice full of drowsiness. It was not long before he nodded off to sleep.

I lay awake for several more minutes, thinking on our encounter. I would certainly look forward to many more in the future. Eventually I drifted off to sleep, totally content.


	25. Sinaddan's Return

_The Leopard_

**Chapter 25**

**Sinaddan's Return**

I was slow to leave Adad-nari's bed upon waking the next morning. He still lay beside me, fast asleep, one arm draped across my waist. Being the first to wake, I chose to remain in bed until he woke. Several minutes passed before he stirred. I gave him a good-morning kiss.

With resignation, I rose from the bed and began to don my clothes from the previous night. "Would you like to borrow a tunic from me? I think they ought to fit you well enough," Adad-nari offered as he watched me dress.

"I would appreciate that immensely." I made a note to leave some clothes in my palace bedchamber for occasions such as this.

He promptly fetched a pale blue tunic trimmed in with silver fringe. Adad-nari was shorter than me and slightly broader, but the tunic fit well enough. "Thank you. I'll have it returned on the morrow."

Adad-nari smiled and waved a hand dismissively. "Keep it as long as necessary."

As we went to break our fast, I felt rather ridiculous. With no Akkadian sandals at hand, I was forced to wear my D'Angeline shoes and stockings with the tunic. I made another note to acquire some sandals. Fortunately, the meal distracted me from my mismatched attire.

When it was done, Adad-nari accompanied me to the gate, where my carriage was ready and waiting. We shared a brief kiss and when we parted, he spoke. "Remember, I will be wanting that tunic back."

"Of course. It will give me an excellent reason to visit your bedchamber again," I retorted with a wide grin.

Adad-nari made no response other than to grin. I bade him farewell and seated myself in the carriage. My thoughts were all of him as I rode back to the embassy. There is a certain thrill in the completion of a successful seduction and the resulting encounter. I'd not actually seduced Amitys or any of the women I'd bedded in Khebbel-im-Akkad. I freely confess that I was glad to put the skills given to me as Naamah's scion to good use. Seduction is counted as one of Naamah's Arts.

Arriving at the embassy, I dashed out of the carriage and ran inside. "Success!" I shouted. "I've done it! Apolline, I've done it!"

Some folk turned to look at me. There were knowing looks on more than a few faces- evidently word of my nighttime escapade had spread throughout the embassy. Rogier Clavel looked at me with somewhat like envy. By contrast, Arthos Laval smiled and applauded. "I believe congratulations are in order," he said as I passed. I grinned broadly in reply.

Apolline awaited me in our sitting room, calmly embroidering my new Akkadian garb in gold thread. She looked up upon my entrance and gave a coy smile. "So, I take it things went well last night?"

I seated myself beside her. "Things went very well. I do believe I have won our pact."

She raised a perfectly-arched eyebrow. "Oh? Have you?"

"You claim that you've beaten me?" I was incredulous, for all that I knew Apolline was a very skilled seductress. She'd not said anything about bedding any women, and we typically kept each other informed of our lovers.

"Yes, Barquiel. I have beaten you."

"Well, the Khalif counts for your man. Who was the woman? One of those you and Valère befriended?"

"It was Ralamat, yes. She was the one who gave Valère and I a tour of the city. I have invited her to the villa and offered to introduce her to you, but she insists meeting you would not be proper," Apolline explained, the coy smile never once dipping from her lips. I recalled the comment Valère made to me months ago, after Apolline first bedded the Khalif: _I have to say she might succeed before you do._ I'd been far too preoccupied to give the matter much thought.

"That is a shame," I remarked lightly. "I wouldn't have said no if she was interested in bedding with us. I'd invite Adad-nari, but I'm afraid he'd not be interested in you."

She gave her head a slight shake. "He is rather handsome. I wish you the joy of him."

"I daresay there will be many more nights together in the future. He was quite pleased with me." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "So when was it?"

"It was just this past week, the last time I visited the palace. Ralamat invited me to view the gardens with her. I took the opportunity to make my move."

I smiled. "If that is the case, I owe you congratulations."

"Thank you," she replied, preening a bit. "I shall see if I might convince Ralamat to meet you. I think you'd like her."

We'd not shared a lover since Terre d'Ange and both of us were hungry for it. "Please do."

She held up the robe as to change the subject. "I'm adding embroidery to your new robe. My intention is to have it done by the Lugal's return. Surely that would be the perfect time to debut your new clothing."

I glanced at the robe. A row of delicate gold embroidery bordered the gold fringe trim. No doubt it would be beautiful when she completed it. "It's coming along quite nicely."

"You shall not be disappointed when you see the finished product." She looked me over, eyes fixing on my Akkadian tunic. "I assume Adad-nari loaned you a tunic?"

I chuckled. "You would be correct. Adad-nari loaned it to me, and I sent yesterday's clothes off to be cleaned." Crossing a leg, I patted my booted foot. "I must get myself some sandals, for I don't think D'Angeline footwear goes well with Akkadian attire."

Apolline burst out laughing. "I thought you looked rather silly when you burst in here, but I held my tongue for your sake."

"And I thank you for that, my dear wife."

Two weeks passed before we heard any further news of the Lugal's return. Word reached the palace when he was five days away, giving the city scant time to prepare for his arrival. Slaves worked continuously to make everything ready for the celebrations. If those for Sennacherib's return were impressive, they were nothing compared to what was to come. The entire city was turning itself inside out to welcome Sinaddan and share in his victory over the hated Persians. Supplies flowed into Babylon every day. There would be a magnificent feast in the palace along with banquets at all of the major temples. These banquets would be open to any who wished to attend, not only the temple staff.

We would not be holding a grand fête in the embassy. It was not necessary, for the vast majority of us would be attending the festivities at the palace. For once, I found myself looking forward to them. It was a great relief to know that Sinaddan was alive and returning in one piece. I hoped fervently that his guard and Adad-nari's brother would be sufficient to protect him from dangers on the road.

At last, the day of the Lugal's triumphant return came. Apolline, Valère and I stayed at the palace the night before so we might enjoy the parade from the balcony. By all accounts, it would be a spectacle not to be missed. I invited Adad-nari to join us. I feared he would not accept, but much to my delight he agreed. We'd made love a handful of times since the first, with him mounting me each time. I knew things had to remain this way for the time being, to save Adad-nari the shame Akkadian society would heap on a man for taking the "woman's position." I hoped I might eventually talk him into letting me mount him. Ah well. I was well-satisfied regardless of what position I assumed.

As soon as we broke our fast, we made our way to the balcony and situated ourselves on the cushions. I was glad we still had the use of our palace suite, though it felt a bit strange to be in it once more. I'd grown quite accustomed to the villa in the short time we'd resided there. The part I didn't care for was the slaves who brought us wine and bowls of fruit. My conscience had rested easier in the villa, knowing I was waited on by servants and not slaves. There was nothing to be done about it, though I thought to bring my own staff with me when I stayed in the palace in the future. Freeing another's slave was a serious crime under Akkadian law and carried harsh punishments. With some effort, I pushed my discomfort aside and tried to focus on the celebrations to come.

Adad-nari arrived shortly after we settled ourselves on the balcony. I gave him a brief bow, which he returned. "Welcome, Adad-nari. I'm quite pleased you were able to join us."

"I'm glad to be here, Barquiel."

I led him over to Apolline and Valère, who rose from their pillows to greet him with curtsies. "Allow me to introduce my wife, Duchese Apolline L'Envers, and my daughter and heir, Lady Valère L'Envers."

He bowed to them. "It is an honor to meet you, my ladies."

"I have heard a great deal about you, Adad-nari," said Apolline with a knowing smile. "It is indeed an honor to meet you at last."

He sat to my left. Apolline was at my right and Valère was on her other side. People were beginning to gather at the main entrance to the palace, but the Khalif was not present. "You have quite an excellent view here," Adad-nari remarked. "I confess I am a bit jealous."

"This is one thing I miss about our palace quarters, though we do have balconies such as this at the embassy." I looked down at the parade route. "Do you think there will be a great deal to see today?"

"Oh, I think so. This spectacle will make the festivities for Sennacherib's return seem like small gatherings."

"Let us hope it is more pleasant than Sennacherib's welcoming parade," Valère remarked drily.

As we spoke, lines of guards in shirts of glittering scales marched onto the terrace. They lined the entire area ten rows deep. Several carried the white and gold standard of Khebbel-im-Akkad. Once they were in place, more nobles filtered out to take seats on the side of the terrace nearest the palace entrance. Slaves were in abundance, carrying fans to cool the onlookers and flagons of beer and wine to quench their thirst. I partook of our own refreshments, choosing a blood orange from the fruit bowl. Peeling the orange, I watched as more and more people added to the crowds.

At last the Khalif made his appearance. Dressed in white adorned with gold embroidery and a myriad of jewels, he bid fair to outshine the sun. A curved dagger and a straight sword were tucked into his waistband. He wore a gold cylindrical cap over what I took to be a white turban. Both were as jewel-bedecked as his robe. Beside him stood Sennacherib, clad in a short tunic and glittering gold mail. There were several other young men present, who I took to be the other princes. Five women were there as well, all veiled. "Are those the Khalif's wives?" I asked Adad-nari.

"Yes," he replied. "They make public appearance on occasions such as this."

"How kind of the Khalif to let them out of the hareem," Apolline remarked drily. To my surprise, Adad-nari laughed.

"The Lugal's mother will want to see him come home in glory," he said when his laughter subsided. "That's her– there- in the blue." He pointed to a tall woman seating herself just behind the Khalif. "Queen Pualam is the first of his wives and senior to all the others."

"Is she Sennacherib's mother as well?"

"No. His mother is the second wife, Queen Suralat." I followed his pointing finger to the woman seated beside Queen Pualam. "I do not know precisely what the politics of the royal hareem are, but it is well-known that there is no love between the first and second wives."

"Ah. I suppose they've transferred it to their sons." I glanced at the two women, wishing the veils didn't obscure their faces. "How much influence do they have?"

"I do not know exactly, for I am not given access to the hareem, but what I can tell you is that both do have allies in court," Adad-nari offered.

"That's what I feared you would say." I sighed. "Would Queen Suralat support her son's bid to remove Sinaddan and take his place?"

He paused before answering, glancing down at the queen in question. "I think she would, Barquiel. She'd much rather have her son as Lugal than Pualam's, though I do not know how much she'd be willing to defy his majesty."

I pursed my lips, intent on the royal family. He'd just given me plenty to think on. I'd not considered the queens before, considering how limited their role in Akkadian politics was. Mayhap it was time to reconsider that assumption.

My thoughts were sharply interrupted by the beginning of the festivities. A great cry of excitement rose from the gathered crowd. The first soldiers were now coming through the gate. The standard-bearers led them, the Lion and Sun blowing in the light breeze. They marched up to the terrace before parting to stand in front of the guards lining the route. Next came three lines of horsemen. Those in front were clad in the plain armor of soldiers. They were followed by the nobles, their family affiliations declared by their own standard-bearers. At last, Sinaddan came into view. His own personal standard-bearer went before him. Riding to the steps, he dismounted, carrying somewhat in hand. Sinaddan, clad in a glittering coat of gold scales over a white tunic trimmed in gold fringe, shone nearly as brightly as his father. On his head was a conical helm. The ends of a white burnouse were just visible at the edge of it. He dismounted and marched up the steps to kneel before his father.

"Your majesty, most honored and exalted Father, I have returned to Babylon in victory!" he announced, remaining on his knees.

The Khalif rose from his throne. "Show me the proof of your victory, my son!"

Sinaddan beckoned his standard-bearer forward. "I have crushed the rebellion in Fars. I present to you the standard of their leaders!" Following the cue, the standard-bearer approached the Khalif. He bowed low before presenting the captured flag. The Khalif held it aloft, allowing me to get a good look at it. It was a square banner, purple bisected by a gold X and bordered in red. Four streamers hung from the bottom: gold, purple, red and white.

"The Derafsh Kaviani," said Adad-nari. "The flag of the old Persian Empire."

I confess I'd never seen a banner such as this before. It was quite different from any banner used in Terre d'Ange. Yet there was somewhat impressive about it, impressive and sad too. Was it wrong of me to feel sympathy for the Persians when I'd come to Khebbel-im-Akkad to treat with the Akkadians? They were a conquered and subject people and I could not help but feel sympathetic to their plight. I am D'Angeline and the glory of our great nation lives in our blood. The thought of living as a conquered people filled me with horror and disgust. No doubt the Persians felt the same.

The Khalif handed the flag to Sinaddan. "You have done well. And now we shall show what becomes of those who dare to defy Khebbel-im-Akkad! Let the fires of Shamash consume our enemies! Burn this!"

A priest of Shamash fetched a brazier and placed it before the Khalif. Sinaddan promptly consigned the flag to the flames as the priest chanted hymns in Old Akkadian. As I watched the flag be consumed, I felt another pang of sadness. The Khalif watched it for a few moments before turning his attention once more to Sinaddan.

"Have you taken captives, my son?"

"I have taken many captives, Most Honored Father," Sinaddan replied. He turned to his men. "Bring forth the captives!"

Guards led a line of bedraggled captives forward. They were almost entirely women, elderly, and children. I took some comfort in that they did not seem to be in as bad shape as those brought back by Sennacherib. This was my first chance to get a good look at the Persians. They were immediately distinguishable from the Akkadians by their clothing. The women wore long gowns adorned with brightly-colored patterns. The few men present wore knee-length tunics over loose pantaloons. Both men and women wore long sleeves, which was quite curious. I supposed Persis was not subject to the infernal heat of the Akkadian homeland.

"I present as captives the families of the rebel leaders!" Sinaddan announced.

The Khalif paused to look them over. I was too far to read his expression well, but I feared the women were about to become the newest of his majesty's concubines. If they did not end up in his hareem, surely they would end up in someone else's. Sinaddan might've been unusual for an Akkadian, but I did not think he'd go so far as to spare them from such a fate. "You have done well, my son," the Khalif proclaimed, startling me from my thoughts. Another soldier came forward to place a sack before the Khalif's feet.

"I offer the heads of the Persian leaders!" Sinaddan exclaimed. At that, a great cheer rose up from the crowd. I made a note to avoid the palace gardens for the next few days.

After that, the rest of the festivities proceeded much as those for Sennacherib's return had. The procession continued for quite some time. Many more slaves were presented. Somehow our reactions were not quite as intense as last time, though we were disgusted. I suppose we'd grown a bit desensitized to it, which filled me with a degree of discomfort. The moment we grew truly accustomed to such things was the moment we accepted them. Chests chests upon chests of plunder were presented as well, which pleased the crowd greatly. This was only the beginning of the celebrations.

**Notes**

Derafsh Kaviani- the flag of the Sassanid Persian Empire, the last period of ancient Persian culture before the Arab conquest.


	26. The Fruits of Victory

_The Leopard_

**Chapter 26**

**The Fruits of Victory**

Adad-nari was inclined to remain after the parade finished, which I certainly raised no objections to. Apolline and Valère took no issue with his continued presence. We left the balcony, settling ourselves in the sitting room. Valère promptly dismissed herself, leaving to visit the young noblewoman she'd been bedding. Apolline, Adad-nari and I were left to discuss what we'd just seen.

Sitting beside my wife on a divan, I gazed at Adad-nari sitting opposite us. He truly was a beautiful man, lounging on the divan with casual elegance. Simply looking upon him ignited my lust, which I had to push aside for the time being. "What did you make of today's proceedings?" I asked him.

He was silent a moment before answering, seeming to mull over what we'd seen. "There was nothing which struck me as unusual, but then I was not among the crowd. We shall have to keep our eyes and ears open at the feast."

I nodded. "With any luck, we'll be seated somewhere that will let us do that easily."

Apolline looked back and forth between us, her expression giving away little. I'd kept her informed of the intrigue and our fears regarding the Lugal. "If it would help, I shall try to learn what I can about the Khalif's wives." A small smile played on her lips. "I can go where the two of you cannot."

I turned to her, taking her small, soft hands in mine. "You do not have to do that, Apolline. I would not ask anything more of you than to listen for information which might prove important."

"It's all right, my love. I offer to do this of my own accord. I think it would serve you well to have eyes among the women."

I could not fault her reasoning and made no further protests. Apolline normally disdained politics, but if she chose to enter them now that was her choice. "Do what you think would be most helpful," I replied. "I trust your judgment."

Adad-nari remained silent during our exchange. His face showed no sign of jealousy. I took comfort knowing that he understood what I had with Apolline was different from what I had with him. I've had lovers in the past who were obviously jealous of Apolline and wished to become my official consort. Being one of the most powerful men in Terre d'Ange does occasionally have its downsides.

He brought me back to the matter at hand. "I intend to speak with Imitu as soon as he is settled in. I'd like to enlist his aid, if he will agree to assist us."

"Do you think he'll be willing?" I inquired.

Adad-nari pursed his lips, considering his answer. "There is a chance he will. I am not sure if he would be entirely open to you, but he is very loyal to Sinaddan. He proved that on this campaign, to be sure."

"I shall trust your judgment, then." In truth, I was not quite sure if I trusted him entirely. There was some small measure of trust, yes, but I am not one to trust easily. It was quite possible that would change, for I was growing very fond of him. When he dismissed himself later that afternoon, I was sad to see him go.

To my surprise, both Apolline and Valère were invited to the feast. By their astonished reactions, they weren't expecting it either. It seemed this was the sort of occasion where women were allowed to take part in the celebrations. I confess that I still felt rather strange attending events with no women present. "How kind of them to deign to invite us," Valère remarked drily. "Would you be terribly offended if I dined with Sammuramat instead?"

"She may well be attending the feast herself. In any case, I'd rather you attended with us," I answered. Valère pouted a bit, and I knew I'd have to explain further. "I'd like you to keep your eyes and ears open during the feast. It's likely they will seat us together, but you may notice things I do not."

Her pout changed to a very slight grin. "You would like me to spy for you, Father?"

We'd done this before. When Valère was old enough, I began taking her to court with me. I taught her the arts of covertcy when she was a young girl and she was more than capable of listening and observing. "I would."

She gave a brief nod. "I will do what I can. Mayhap I shall pretend to be shallow and vapid. Given their opinions of women here, no doubt they will never suspect anything of me."

"Act however you see fit," I advised her. "I shall trust your judgment on that."

We did not bother to return to the embassy. There was no point. We'd already brought some clothing to the palace suite to be ready for occasions such as this. Everything we needed to prepare for the feast was there. When the time grew near, we took ourselves to the baths to freshen up. Numerous other men were there when I entered, including some of Sennacherib's friends. I ignored their stares, taking the time to thoroughly enjoy my bath.

Though I lingered in the baths, I was the first back. I immediately dressed in the outfit I'd brought for this occasion. My valet had already seen that it was in the finest condition. Apolline had completed the gold embroidery on my new robe. It was intricate and detailed, the embroidery at least as fine as that on the Akkadians' robes. It was not as elaborately decorated as theirs were, but I liked it just as it was. Even so, I was quite unaccustomed to wearing an ankle-length fringed robe. It is a difficult thing to get used to when you are used to wearing shirts and breeches. But the robe was the least of it. Wrapping the matched length of fabric around my waist, securing it with a gold cord, and tossing the remaining material over my shoulder was considerably more challenging. It took me a couple of tries before I had it looking correct and several more minutes before it was to my satisfaction. I was looking myself over in the mirror, pleased with how the garment looked on me, when Apolline entered. She took her time looking me over. "Very nice," came the appraisal.

"Thank you." I reached for a pair of sandals I'd purchased to go with the ensemble. There would be no more wearing D'Angeline shoes with an Akkadian tunic. I laced them up and stood to admire myself once again.

"Are you going to stare at yourself in the mirror until the feast or will you let me have a turn?" Apolline quipped as she took out her gown.

"If you insist," I said with a sigh. "I'm not done marveling over my transformation into an Akkadian."

"Well go marvel elsewhere, if you please."

As she began to undress, I added a plain gold ring to the two I always wore and secured the wrapped fabric to my shoulder with a gold brooch. It was wrought in the shape of the L'Envers arms. I also dabbed on a bit of the Akkadian perfume Apolline made me for good measure. Satisfied, I turned to watch her dress.

Apolline had chosen a gown of mint green silk. Pinned and draped in the Hellene style, it fell in elegant folds from the jeweled clasps at her shoulders. It was a relatively simple gown, with just a row of beading and embroidery along the hem. A jeweled belt held it in place at her waist. "I've been waiting to wear this one since we arrived," she remarked. It was one of the new gowns she'd ordered for Khebbel-im-Akkad.

"And it looks quite stunning on you. The green goes beautifully with your hair and skin." I drank her in eagerly. I swear that I never tire of seeing her delight when she dresses for an important event, even after so many years.

She completed her ensemble with an emerald and gold necklace and matching earrings. The set was the first jewelry I gave her after we wed. I moved behind her and placed a gentle kiss on her neck, savoring her soft skin on my lips. I continued my kisses while she slid an emerald ring onto her finger and a gold bracelet onto her wrist. "I hope the Khalif will not ask for you tonight," I whispered in her ear. When she was done, I took her hand in mine and gave it a squeeze. It was time to go to the feast.

Valère was waiting for us in the sitting room. She'd chosen a gown of deep blue silk, which brought out the blue in her eyes. "You look lovely, my dear!" Apolline exclaimed.

"Thank you, Mother."

We made for the banquet hall. I wondered how much this feast would differ from the others. With women among the guests, would there be dancing girls? How did the Akkadians celebrate a victory such as this? The banquet hall had been transformed for the occasion. All three of us gasped as soon as we entered. It was decorated as much as the royal palace of Terre d'Ange was on the Longest Night. It seemed the entire room gleamed with gold. Many of the finest treasures brought from Fars were displayed prominently. Potted trees and exotic flowers provided splashes of green and filled the air with a subtle perfume. We were promptly led to our seats at the table just to the left of the high table. I glanced over to see who was sitting there and recognized some as nobles who'd accompanied Sinaddan. Some few women were there as well- their wives, I presumed. I did not recognize the Akkadians seated nearest us. That was disappointing, for I'd hoped we'd be placed near Adad-nari. It was unsurprising, though, for the entire court was invited to attend this feast. I wondered how they'd react to our placement beside them.

Shortly after we situated ourselves on the plush cushions, Adad-nari walked in beside a man who could only be his brother. They were led to a place of honor right beside Sinaddan and his concubines. Our eyes met for a brief moment and it was quite apparent he'd have rather sat beside us. It was no matter; we could always meet after the feast was done.

Many more people filtered in. I spotted Uru-Kagina and his wives, but they were seated at another table as well. At last the Khalif made his entrance, wives trailing behind him. He took his seat at the center of the high table. With his arrival, the feast could begin. Slaves moved forward to lay out hors d'oeuvres and flagons of wine and beer. I later learned that all of the wines served were spoils of war taken from Fars. Musicians entered with the food, taking seats on pillows against the wall. They began to play immediately.

Our dining companions stared at us with obvious curiosity. Even after six months in Khebbel-im-Akkad, we were still a curiosity apparently. We ignored it for the most part, being rather used to it by now. As long as they did not make derogatory comments, they were welcome to stare all they liked. "Damn veil," Apolline muttered as she folded it and tucked up the corners so she might eat. On her other side, Valère attempted to do the same with her own veil. "I'm beginning to think eating in our dining room would've been preferable."

"Ah, but then we couldn't share in the fruits of victory," I said with a grin. The wine was good, as were the hors d'oeuvres. I only ate lightly because there were many more courses yet to come. Some of the Akkadians looked up when we spoke in D'Angeline, but most ignored us after the initial novelty of our presence faded.

Any attempts on my part to listen to what was said at the high table were entirely fruitless. I hoped Adad-nari would be on his guard. I did not think him the sort of man to drink himself into a stupor on an occasion such as this. I consumed more than my share of wine. It was so tasty I could not resist. Apolline and Valère indulged themselves as well. None of us touched the beer.

At this point, I'd had many tasty meals in Khebbel-im-Akkad. This had led to me developing a taste for Akkadian cuisine. This meal surpassed all of them. Every dish I sampled was excellent: leg of lamb stewed in herbs I'd not had before, roast gazelle, squab heavily flavored with garlic, crisp salads garnished with dates, and fresh figs. I ate more than I normally would have, but excesses could be excused at times like this. As we ate, the musicians continued to play. No dancers had yet appeared, but I'd no doubt we'd see them before the night's festivities were over.

The feast came to an end with a final course of shaved ice flavored with pomegranate syrup. I preferred sharbat, but this was still delicious and most refreshing. When everyone had finished and the musicians ceased to play, the Khalif got to his feet. "We give thanks to Shamash for this victory over the Persians!"

"Praise Shamash!" the crowd chanted.

"We honor the Lugal for his great victory!" the Khalif continued.

"Praise the Lugal!" the crowd repeated. I wondered if all the voices were sincere.

"And now, I bid you enjoy our entertainment for the rest of the evening!" he exclaimed. No sooner had he spoken than several dancers walked out into the center of the banquet hall. To my surprise, there were men as well as women. The musicians began to play once more as the paired off. I'd never seen any such dances in Khebbel-im-Akkad before, and I watched in fascination.

"Which one is the girl you took to bed?" Apolline asked.

I waited to answer until Amitys came close. "Her," I replied, gesturing.

Apolline looked her over. "Fine taste, as always. She is a beauty. Do you think she'd bed with us for the night?"

"Mayhap. I shall summon her when the dance is done."

As soon as the music stopped, I beckoned Amitys to us.


	27. Amitys's Tale

_The Leopard_

**Chapter 27**

**Amitys's Tale**

"Amitys," I began once she came before us, "allow me to introduce you to my wife, Duchese Apolline L'Envers."

She bowed so low her forehead touched the cushions we sat on. "I am pleased to meet you, my lady." Her voice was even, but I sensed a note of sadness in it.

Apolline inclined her head graciously. "I have heard a great deal about you, Amitys. It is an honor to meet you at last." At her side, Valère was clearly embarrassed. Well, I thought, this wouldn't be the first time she'd met one of my lovers. Valère was never altogether comfortable with it, but she was never mean or rude to them. I suppose no one wants to think of what goes on in their parents' bedchambers. Amitys made no response to Apolline's words of her than bowing meekly. I took the opportunity to study her more closely.

She was visibly upset. To her credit, she tried hard to suppress it and appear as if nothing were wrong. I am trained to notice such things. Her lips might've been curled in a small, polite smile, but her eyes were full of pain. Immediately I began to regret summoning her to us. I opened my mouth to dismiss her before suddenly thinking better of it. The feast had come to an end and guests were beginning to disperse. "Shall we leave?" I suggested, pausing to meet Amitys's eyes. The four of us rose and left the banquet hall.

Valère promptly took her leave with the intention of paying her friend Sammuramat a visit. That left Apolline, Amitys and I to return to our quarters. We stopped in the sitting room. Apolline gave me a surprised glance, but seated herself on the divan beside me. Amitys knelt at my feet. The sight of her doing so stirred fires within me, forcing me to ignore my birthright as a scion of Kushiel for the time being. That was far too much of a distraction. "Rise, Amitys. Feel free to seat yourself on the divan."

She did so with only the slightest bit of hesitation. I waited a moment before continuing. "I must apologize for summoning you. It is quite apparent that you are distressed and in no mood for lovemaking. You are free to leave if you wish."

"If you choose to stay, you may pass the night in my bedchamber," Apolline offered, sensing what I was about.

Amitys looked at us as if she were not sure what to make of us. "You are very kind, your grace, my lady," she said in a soft voice.

"Everyone is rejoicing at the Lugal's victory today. Why is it that you are so upset?" I inquired gently. I had a very good idea of why, but I was not going to state it outright. "Did you lose someone in the war?"

Several moments passed. Uncertainty crossed her face as she decided how to answer my questions. I took a gamble in asking her and hopefully it would pay off. At last, she broke the tense silence. "I cannot rejoice at the further subjugation of my people," she said, voice wavering.

My eyes widened. I'd guessed that she was a slave taken in conquest. "You are Persian."

"Yes, your grace." At her admission, Apolline rose to give her a brief embrace.

"Please do not feel you must bed either of us tonight," I said. "It does not matter what the Akkadians expect of you."

Relief came over her face. "Thank you." Her voice was full of gratitude. Apolline and I took pity on her and did not pry any further. It was getting rather late and it was high time for us to retire. Apolline saw that Amitys was comfortable in her bedchamber before joining me in our bed.

* * *

><p>When I entered the sitting room the following morning, I was confronted with Amitys as she made for the door. "Leaving so soon?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.<p>

"I should be going, your grace," she said in a rushed voice. "They will not be pleased with me if I linger…"

I held up a finger to quiet her. "I will handle anyone who would punish you. Would you care to break your fast with us?"

She hesitated for a moment. "If it please your grace."

"It would please me."

Still hesitant, she sat beside me in the dining room. Deprived of a change of clothing, she wore the same dancing costume she'd worn last night. If it were another occasion, I might've indulged myself in admiring her body. Not this time. My lust was replaced with feelings of sympathy. "If I were able to do so, I would buy your freedom," I mentioned with regret. "We do not keep slaves in Terre d'Ange. The very practice is abhorrent to us."

Amitys blinked. "No one has ever said such a thing to me before. They do not consider the feelings of slaves here. In Persis…" she looked away briefly, an expression of longing on her face, "in Persis we do not have slaves such as the Akkadians do."

Now it was my turn to look surprised. "You do not practice slavery at all in Persis?"

"There are slaves, but not nearly as many as there are here. In the old times, before the Akkadians conquered the old Persian Empire, we had almost no slaves at all," she explained.

Well, that was a point in favor of the Persians. "If you would permit me a personal question, may I ask how you came to be enslaved?"

An expression of great sadness crossed her face briefly, making me immediately regret asking such a question. However, she chose to answer me. "I was a young girl at the time, not yet ten. It was then that my home province chose to rise against the local Akkadian governor. We Persians are a great people. We once ruled a great empire, larger than any which came before, many times larger than the Akkadian homeland. It is hard for us to be a subjugated and conquered people." As she spoke, Apolline moved beside her and placed a gentle, reassuring hand on her arm. "As you can imagine, the rebellion began to spread. The Khalif did not take kindly to this and assembled a huge army to put the rebellion down. We fought valiantly and held them at bay for a while, but eventually the brave Persian warriors were overcome. One of my brothers fell in battle. As difficult as it was to lose him, I was glad he died honorably and was not captured and enslaved."

"I am sorry for your loss," said Apolline.

She gave a short, bitter laugh. "The Akkadians slowly regained all the territory we liberated. It came to an end at Yazd, the city of my birth. My father was a wealthy merchant who sold silks from Ch'in and spices from Bhodistan in the markets of the city. The remnants of our army fled to Yazd after losing to the Akkadians. The city was strong and they were determined to make a stand there. The sacred fires were lit in the temples and we prayed to Ahura Mazda that the city would be spared."

"The sacred fires are illegal, are they not?" I inquired, sampling some figs.

"Yes," Amitys replied. "The Akkadians fear our religion, but they could not prevent us from practicing it in secret. I remember joining my family to pray at a hidden fire temple."

"Did the Khalif himself lead the army?" I'd heard some talk of his youthful exploits in battle, the enemies he'd slain, the cities he'd sacked. These things are the measure of an Akkadian ruler.

"Yes," Amitys hissed with hatred in her voice. "He led the siege himself. We held out for some time and I dared to hope we could defeat his army, but it was not to be. The Akkadians broke through our walls and the city fell.

"An example had to be made. Such treasonous rebellion could not go unpunished. They burned and sacked the city. When they broke into our home, my father tried to stop them. They killed him. I saw it with my own eyes. The rest of us were taken as slaves. We were paraded through the streets of Babylon before being sent to the slave markets. I was a comely child, so I was sold to the palace to become a dancing girl." She paused. "I've not seen my family since."

Silence followed her story. I found that I'd lost my appetite. It did not exactly shock me, but their practice of taking battle captives brought my time on the Skaldi border to my mind unbidden. The Skaldi liked D'Angeline women. Bile rose in my throat as I forced myself to control the sickening feeling of disgust growing within me. I was the first to break the silence. "I am truly sorry, for all you lost and all you've had to endure since."

"Thank you, your grace," Amitys said softly.

"If there is anything we might do to help you, please let us know," said Apolline, placing her hand on Amitys's shoulder.

She shook her head sadly. "I do not believe there is much you can do. I live entirely in the Khalif's power. He can do as he likes with me. I'd love to linger longer with you, but I fear I really must go. The head of the dancing girls will be cross with me for being absent this long."

I nodded. "Well then, I shall hope to see you again soon."

"And I shall do the same." As she rose, I moved to give her a brief kiss before she made her exit.

"Poor thing," Apolline remarked, shaking her head. "I wonder if we might buy her from the Khalif and set her free as we did the others."

I shook my head. "That thought has crossed my mind as well. The problem is I don't think the Khalif is the sort of man who would take kindly to such a scheme. He led the army that sacked Yazd and enslaved Amitys. No doubt he regards her as his rightful property and a spoil of war."

Apolline looked down at the curled toes of her Akkadian slippers, dejected. "Barquiel, is it wrong of me to feel more sympathy toward the Persians than toward our hosts right now?"

"If it is wrong, then I am not entirely sure I'd prefer to be right. I feel the same way. I suppose it is our challenge to set those feelings aside and focus on why we are here," I answered soberly. Yet even as I spoke, I knew that was easier said than done. I was not looking forward to the next time I was face-to-face with the Khalif, discussing the intricacies of our newborn alliance. It is for the good of Terre d'Ange, I repeated to myself, Terre d'Ange, House L'Envers and Ysandre. All will be worth it in the end.

That did nothing to ease my disgust. We left for the embassy after Valère returned from her time with Sammuramat. I promptly retreated to my study. I required some time to be alone and think on everything.

To begin, I wrote extensive notes on all I'd learned and witnessed the previous day. Once that was done, I took the time to record the details of Amitys's story. It had naught to do with Sinaddan, Sennacherib, or my mission here, but I knew better than to discard any knowledge which might prove useful. "All knowledge is worth having," as they are fond of saying in Siovale. I would have to confer with Adad-nari on all of this later, but not today. All of this had me feeling homesick. My thoughts wandered to Terre d'Ange. How were my estates doing? What was the latest palace intrigue? Most importantly, how was Ysandre?

It was fortunate indeed that letters from home arrived that afternoon. Much to our delight, they were accompanied by the cook I'd sent for. "D'Angeline food at last!" Valère exclaimed when she saw him. I shared her sentiments. Akkadian cuisine is all well and good, but occasionally one longs for the familiar flavors of home. The cook brought with him a goodly amount of Namarrese red, which was greeted with loud cheers from the entire delegation.

As for the letters, they contained quite a bit of news. Childric d'Essoms told me of the important happenings at court. Baudoin de Trevalion continued to earn a name for himself as a war hero, keeping the Skaldi at bay. That sounded a clear alarm in my head- Rolande had done the same thing and the people had loved him for it. I didn't trust Baudoin or his mother as far as I could throw them and I hoped Ganelon was aware of the very real threat. Part of me wanted to return so I might deal with Baudoin and Lyonette myself, but I dismissed that part quickly. I was too deep into this mission to back out now.

Ysandre's letter contained much the same information as d'Essoms's about the goings-on at court, though she also saw fit to include some lines about how she herself was faring. She assured me that I did not need to worry about her. Ysandre knew how to deal with the intrigue of court and was not ignorant of the game of covertcy, but her words did little to convince me.

There were more letters- from Ganelon, from Ashriel, from my various cousins, from informants, even a few from some favorite lovers. It took me the better part of the afternoon to read and process all the information therein. Ganelon's letter did not share any fears for Ysandre's safety, which allowed me to put my own fears to rest for a time. I could not dismiss them entirely, but I needed to stay focused on the task at hand.

That evening we dined on D'Angeline food with a slight Akkadian influence. I allowed myself to relax and enjoy the meal, for there was much to be done tomorrow.


	28. Meetings

_The Leopard_

**Chapter 28**

**Meetings**

Adad-nari came to visit just as we finished breaking our fast the following morning. He did not often come to visit at such an early hour, so I assumed he had somewhat important to share with me. "Welcome, Adad-nari," I greeted him after he was escorted to the dining room. "We've just finished breaking our fast. Please help yourself to the grapes and figs we have left."

"I believe I will take you up on the offer, Barquiel," he replied, seating himself beside me. Valère had already excused herself. Apolline was quick to do so as well.

"So," Adad-nari continued after she left, "I have spoken with Imitu about the events in Fars."

"What did he have to say?"

"Quite a bit that is of interest to us. It seems that in the early part of the campaign, the Persians were kept well-informed of our movements. That is why the war was going badly at first."

I took a sip of my kavah. "Ah. I suppose there was a traitor responsible for this?"

Adad-nari nodded. "The traitor was found and executed. After that, things went much better. The Persians simply could not stand against our superior numbers. They certainly tried, though. Imitu told me that they fought with a ferocity and determination he'd never seen before, not even among the Umaiyyati."

My eyes widened a bit at that. I'd been in Khebbel-im-Akkad long enough to know the Akkadians would not make such a remark regarding other warriors lightly. "They knew what would happen to them if they failed. All the more reason to fight."

"Yes. Sinaddan let them off fairly easy, though. You saw the captives brought back, the families of the rebellion's leaders. He had no intention of repeating what was done to Drujan in Fars."

I gave a small sigh of relief and relaxed my grip on my mug of kavah. "I'd hoped he would not venture into that level of brutality. I know that is what's expected here, but I am relieved he did not find that necessary. Knowing that was done once in recent memory is quite enough."

"We are in agreement on that," he replied. "Imitu felt a bit differently…" I raised my eyebrows, causing him to pause briefly before continuing, "..oh, he didn't want a second Daršanga, but he thought the Lugal should've made more of an example of the traitors."

"And what of the other traditionalists present?"

"Many felt the Lugal missed an opportunity to teach the Persians a lesson they wouldn't soon forget. They were hoping he would tear down their stronghold, sow the fields with salt, and sack their cities one by one. Imitu tells me that Sinaddan felt plundering land that belonged to Khebbel-im-Akkad is worthless. The plunder you saw came from the leaders. The Lugal reckoned that was a fair trade."

"Well, I suppose no plundering at all would've been too much to ask for." Once again, memories of the Skaldi border came to mind. They always plundered the villages they attacked.

"Fortunately, that was enough to keep the army satisfied," he retorted, "Plunder is considered the best part of the battle, you see. Men go to war for loot and glory."

I really could not say much else on that matter. We D'Angelines do not plunder, not really. Our primary enemies are the Skaldi, and to be quite honest they have nothing we want. That is not to say we have never engaged in such activities. There are some treasures on my home estates which were taken from Caerdicca Unitas and Aragonia, dating from before our alliances. At least we've never been a slaveholding people.

"Did the traditionalists continue to argue with Sinaddan?" I asked.

"Sinaddan kindly reminded them that he was the Lugal and named to command by his father. They were bound to obey his orders or risk the wrath of His Majesty. That quieted them somewhat." Adad-nari grinned.

That was a side of Sinaddan I'd not seen yet. It was encouraging to know he had that in him. "And Imitu's thoughts on all of this?"

"He's a bit suspicious. He agrees that there is some scheme afoot to dispose of Sinaddan. It's all a bit too convenient- rebellion in Fars, Sinaddan sent to put it down, traitors give the Persians information on our movements, Sinaddan nearly killed in battle. As such, Imitu has agreed to help us uncover this plot in any way he can."

I leaned forward in my seat, beaming with eagerness. "Excellent!"

Adad-nari smiled in return. "I've told him about you."

"Did you tell him… everything about us?" Taking the "woman's position" mattered naught to me, but if word were to spread around the court it could alter how the Akkadians perceived me. Therefore, we'd chosen to keep our relationship quiet. Relationships between men of the same age were rather uncommon here, after all.

He shook his head. "Not everything. Imitu does not need to know who I've been bedding. He's a bit unsure about you- Imitu is always suspicious of foreigners- but he agreed to meet you."

"I'll take that as a compliment. When shall we meet?"

"He'd prefer to meet tomorrow, if that would suit you."

"It would suit me fine."

"Very well, then. I'll bring him around. Mayhap he'll be more open to D'Angelines if he sees the beauty of this place. Imitu always did appreciate a well-furnished home."

"Well, that makes one thing we have in common," I quipped.

Adad-nari laughed. "You may be more alike than you realize." He stood. "I ought to get back to the business of observing the court. I'll see you on the morrow." He kissed me briefly and took his leave.

Our conversation spurred me to put into practice an idea I'd been toying with since we'd moved into the villa. Slaves were everywhere in the palace. Akkadians paid them no more mind than most D'Angeline nobles did their servants. But servants hear a great deal, and so do slaves. It was high time I put my servants to work in this game.

I swiftly summoned several of those I felt had the greatest potential. Quick-witted, observant, thorough folks were needed for this. "I have called you all here because I have need of your services in an entirely different capacity than what has been asked of you thus far. I require servants with good ears and good eyes who might listen and observe when I ask it of them. This will require you to go to the palace frequently and report back to me on what you see and hear. I shall arrange it so you will be charged with maintaining our suite in the palace, giving you a valid reason to be there. I do not want anyone becoming suspicious. You will receive a bonus in your pay for doing this."

They looked at me for several minutes, considering my words. At last one of them, an Umaiyyati man called Hasan, spoke up. "What sort of things do you mean for us to observe, your grace?"

"I want you to observe the courtiers and nobles and make note of what they say and do. Do not fear- I shall give you instruction on what to do before we begin this," I answered.

Some of them still looked a bit confused, but others seemed to grasp my meaning. "You wish for us to act as your spies," said Hasan plainly.

"Yes." That was all I was going to elaborate on the matter. "I would like you to pay particular attention to anything which may prove threatening to His Majesty the Khalif and His Highness the Lugal."

Slowly, they nodded. I produced a sheet of paper and took down the names of all who were willing to serve as my spies. Only a handful of the group I'd gathered declined. Even so, I had enough volunteers to serve as the beginnings of a new network of informants. I briefly contemplated bringing some of my agents over from Terre d'Ange, but D'Angelines would be rather conspicuous in Khebbel-im-Akkad. No, servants would make far better informants. I dismissed them. I would have to give them instruction in the arts of covertcy, but that was for another day.

* * *

><p>It was shortly after the midday meal on the following day when Adad-nari came to the embassy with his brother. They were ushered into the receiving room where I waited with chilled wine and fresh fruit. I took care dressing that morning, for I wanted to appear impressive before a traditionalist like Imitu. As a result, I was sweating in my doublet. We were now in Akkadian winter and the heat had abated only slightly. Adad-nari led the way, giving me a courteous bow as he led Imitu into the room.<p>

"Greetings, Barquiel," he said after rising from his bow. "Allow me to introduce my brother, Lord Imitu of the House of Luritu. Imitu, I present Duke Barquiel L'Envers of Terre d'Ange, ambassador to the Khalif."

Imitu gave me a polite bow, which I acknowledged with a nod. It was difficult to determine where we stood within the Akkadian hierarchy. By my reckoning, my equal would be a regional governor. Imitu was not, therefore he was not my equal. "Welcome to the D'Angeline embassy, Lord Imitu." I suddenly felt self-conscious, hoping my D'Angeline accent was not too glaringly awful. "I have heard a great deal of you from Adad-nari."

Imitu seated himself on the divan directly opposite mine, giving me ample opportunity to study him. The resemblance between the brothers was immediately apparent, though Imitu had the full beard Adad-nari lacked. His dark eyes were full of quiet intelligence as they took my measure. His clothing was far more ornately decorated than mine, but that was to be expected for an Akkadian noble. He had the gait and stance of a warrior, and he wore a curved dagger tucked into the belt of his tunic. I suppose I should've been glad he wore no sword, but I'd no doubts that he could wield that dagger well. "It is an honor to meet you, your grace," Imitu replied.

"Indeed." I paused to sip my wine before coming to the point. "I understand Adad-nari has already told you of what we are about." He nodded. "Then I trust you are aware that keeping Sinaddan as Lugal is beneficial to both our interests. My King desires an alliance with Khebbel-im-Akkad; His Majesty the Khalif supports that. Sennacherib does not. He detests me." I gave him a feral grin. Some have said I put them in the mind of a cat at such times. I will not gainsay them. "I gain absolutely nothing by working against Sinaddan and everything by working with him."

Imitu took a moment to sip his wine before speaking. "I confess you are not someone I would have sought out myself. No doubt Adad-nari told you that I am a traditionalist. Often I fear what the influences of outside lands will do to our own proud culture. But…" his eyes flicked over to his brother before returning to me, "… I have spoken to Adad-nari at length and I am willing to trust you. I know my brother- he would not trust you so much if he were not sure of you."

"Well, in that case I am quite honored by your decision to trust me," I said. "The game of thrones often makes for strange bedfellows."

Adad-nari gave a small smile at that. The simple action sent a sudden pang of lust through me. "I suppose it does," Imitu responded with a small chuckle.

I relaxed my posture slightly, letting out the tension I'd been holding over the meeting. "Adad-nari has told me all you related to him regarding the war. Is there anything else you feel is important to share?"

"I shall tell you things I heard from the other traditionalists." With no further introduction, he began his story. "As you surely know, several of those who accompanied us to Fars have ties to Sennacherib. They were the ones who thought the Lugal was too lenient on the Persians. Kritum of the House of Balit was one of the most vocal. He argued with the Lugal throughout the entire expedition. There was one altercation during a war meeting. Kritum raised his voice to the Lugal and accused him of defying His Majesty's wishes. He did not dare call His Highness a weakling, but it was quite clear he'd have liked to. We should watch him."

Adad-nari nodded. "I've already started doing just that. He's not smart enough to concoct a well-thought-out plot himself, but he may let slip who is."

"What of the others?" I asked Imitu.

"You don't need to trouble yourself," he replied. "The traditionalists know and trust me. I can get closer to them than either of you and mayhap they will let slip some of their secrets."

"In that case I'll leave you to it. Your presence among them will certainly be received much better than mine will. For my part, I shall keep my eyes and ears open whenever I have the opportunity. I mean to train several of my servants in the arts of the covertcy so they might be of some use in this matter," I informed them.

"Good thinking," said Adad-nari. "Have you found a way to explain their sudden presence in the palace?"

I rested my chin on my fist, thoughtful. "My plan is to have them assigned to the maintenance of my suite in the palace. Some may look askance at them because they are servants and not slaves, but in my experience folk scarcely notice servants in the background."

"Would you like some assistance in teaching them the arts of covertcy?" Adad-nari asked. "Do not forget that I learned from the masters."

So did I, I thought. You never met Duchese Jaelle L'Envers. "A convincing argument. I accept your offer," I answered with a grin.

A pensive expression crossed Imitu's face. I wondered if he guessed we were lovers. Imitu knew his brother's preferences, after all. I watched intently as he peeled and ate a blood orange. "I suppose we ought to meet frequently to share information and discuss new developments," he suggested, finishing his orange. "My villa might suit… it would be best for us to stay out of the palace."

"I think it would be best to meet here, away from any prying eyes. Not that I mean to denounce your household!" I met Imitu's eyes briefly before continuing. "This villa would be an unlikely place for such a gathering. I can vouch for the loyalty of every servant and member of my household. I freed the slaves from bondage and there is no reason for them to betray me."

Imitu and Adad-nari shared a glance before turning back to me. "All right," said Imitu. "You do make a good point." He rose to give me a brief bow. "And I do not think my brother would object to that."


	29. A Masque

_The Leopard_

**Chapter 29**

**A Masque**

The celebration of the victory and Sinaddan's return continued for nigh on two weeks after his arrival. I did not attend every single festivity, for all of it was simply exhausting. At those I did attend I saw nothing, which gave me no cause for immediate concern. I permitted myself to relax slightly, though the covertcy training continued. There were times when I longed for Terre d'Ange, as much as I was enjoying Khebbel-im-Akkad. The Akkadian winter brought only slight changes in temperature. I dared to hope it might bring rain as well, but I was soon corrected. The rains would come in the spring, along with the flooding of the rivers. I was not looking forward to that. It was not long before the Longest night was upon us.

The Akkadians did not observe the holiday. Their most important observance, the New Year, came on the spring equinox. It seemed we were to be on our own when celebrating the Longest night. The matter came up amongst my delegation and it was soon decided we should hold a Midwinter Masque at the embassy.

"Do you think it prudent to invite Akkadians to the masque?" Apolline asked as we discussed our plans.

"I don't see why not. As I recall, the Midwinter Masque is open to all, not only D'Angelines."

"Well I certainly have no objections if you should choose to invite any," she replied. "Somehow I cannot quite imagine the Khalif attending the masque."

I chuckled. "Fear not, Apolline- I have no intention of inviting him. Sinaddan, though… I say it is time for us to spend more time with the Lugal."

"And what of Adad-nari?"

"Oh he'll be invited, of course. Mayhap I shall even invite Imitu."

The preparations for the masque provided a pleasant distraction from my concerns. The entire delegation was completely absorbed with the masque and an air of excitement was palpable in the villa. I had little to do myself beyond choosing the theme for House L'Envers and providing some suggestions for the décor. The traditional holly and evergreen boughs would not be available, so we would have to make do without. I left the details to Apolline. She was an excellent hostess. She was very eager for the chance to plan such an event, for the farewell fête we'd held before leaving had been a while ago.

As for the servants, they'd not heard of the Longest Night before. We had to gather the entire staff together and explain it to them. All of this business only increased my feelings of homesickness. Our makeshift masque would not be able to compete with those held at the palace, my home estate, or Cereus House. Even so, it would suffice.

I might've been homesick, but there were other important matters I had to attend to. It was time to train my new informants in the arts of covertcy. Only a handful of them could read and I did not have time to teach them. I had to make do with the tools I had. We started with the basics. Most of them did not know anything whatsoever about the arts of covertcy. Fortunately, I had Adad-nari to assist me.

The first thing we did was teach them how to observe. Adad-nari and I put them through many exercises, each requiring them to hone their senses and focus on what was around them. It was slow going. Only a few mastered the skills quickly. Many had to repeat the exercises again and again until we deemed their performance satisfactory. I was eager to finish the training sessions and send them off to the palace, but I was going to make sure they were ready. If I was to involve them in my game, I needed to make certain they'd be well-prepared. In the meantime, it was up to Imitu and Adad-nari to carry out the game of covertcy. Imitu succeeded in working his way into the traditionalist circle. It was not quite Sennacherib's faction, but it would do. He was no fan of Sennacherib, but mayhap he'd be able to get close to the prince given time.

It was a relief to turn my thoughts to the Longest Night. The theme was easy to choose. There were not many options, being outside Terre d'Ange as we were, so I went with the obvious. We would dress as Akkadians for the Midwinter Masque. Naturally, this meant we required new Akkadian clothing. The seamstresses were soon put to work. Out of the three of us, Valère was the only one who'd not yet acquired any Akkadian garb. As a result, she was quite eager for her costume to be finished. Some of my entourage chose to dress as Akkadians as well. Rogier Clavel had his costume done in the Persian style, complete with flowing pantaloons. To be quite honest, that style suited him far better than an Akkadian tunic or robe would.

Time passed quickly until there were only a few days before the Longest Night. I set about inviting Adad-nari, Sinaddan, Uru-Kagina, and Imitu. Unfortunately, Uru-Kagina declined my invitation due to having other plans. I moved on to Sinaddan, paying a visit to his quarters just after the midday meal. The guards let me in with nothing more than a curious glance.

Sinaddan reclined on a divan in his sitting room. I wondered if I should've gone first to his receiving room and waited, but the guards did not lead me there. It seemed he was not one to stand on ceremony. As soon as I was announced, Sinaddan rose from his divan to greet me. I bowed low. "Pardon me if I have intruded, your highness," I said courteously.

Sinaddan waved a hand dismissively. "It is no trouble at all, Duke Barquiel. I am quite glad to see you again. We have not spoken since before I left for Fars."

I smiled. "Indeed. The winter solstice is nearly upon us. In Terre d'Ange, it is an important holiday. We typically celebrate it with masked balls. As such, we shall be holding a masque at the D'Angeline embassy. I would like to extend an invitation to you, should you wish to attend."

He mulled it over a bit before giving his answer. "I shall accept your invitation. It should prove to be a fine opportunity to learn more about your people. I must ask one question, though. What exactly is a masque?"

I had to stifle a laugh. I'd forgotten they did not have such things in Khebbel-im-Akkad. "A masque is a party where all of those in attendance dress in costumes complete with masks to conceal their faces."

"Ah. So I shall need to wear a costume to this masque," he said stroking his short beard in thought.

"You will not be the only Akkadian there, so you need not worry about feeling entirely alone and out of place," I assured him.

"In that case, I will look forward to your masque."

When I left Sinaddan's quarters a short while later, it was in a greatly improved mood.

* * *

><p>In no time at all, the day came. The entire embassy was in a total uproar. Servants worked frantically in order to make sure everything was in readiness. The seamstresses worked just as hard, making costumes for the entire delegation. Somehow, they managed to outfit the whole delegation in time. For me, Eranat created a deep blue robe. It was fully decorated with intricate embroidery and trimmed in silver fringe. Over it went a piece of silk in a blue so pale it was nearly white. The trim on this was silver also, as was the embroidery.<p>

As always, Apolline looked me over once I'd finished dressing. "Blue is an excellent color on you. This brings out the blue in your eyes quite nicely." She herself was clad in a red robe fringed in gold. Her shawl was gold with crimson trim and embroidery.

"And your costume brings out the gold in your hair." I looped an arm around her waist and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "You look beautiful, as always."

"So do you," she said, returning my kiss. "I think Akkadian clothing suits you, Barquiel. All you are missing is a burnouse."

"I daresay I shall acquire one in due time,' I answered with a laugh. Unfortunately, I'd not thought to obtain one for my costume. In the end, I completed my ensemble with a pair of silver rings. Apolline chose to wear a magnificent ruby necklace. We did without masks, for they seemed to be quite unknown in Khebbel-im-Akkad. Satisfied with our costumes, we made our way to the ballroom.

Valère was waiting for us, dressed in a lilac robe and pale blue shawl. The sight of her took me back momentarily, for this was the first time I'd ever seen her in Akkadian clothing. I had to own that it suited her well. We situated ourselves on divans at the far end of the room, waiting to receive our guests. Many members of the delegation were present already. It was a bit peculiar seeing some of them in Akkadian garb.

A servant placed a tray of _joie_ glasses on an elaborately-carved side table near to our divan. I took one and promptly emptied it. "Joy to all of you on the Longest Night."

"Joy to you as well, Father," Valère replied, taking a glass of her own. It was indeed fortunate that my uncle Ashriel thought to send a goodly amount of joie along with our Namarrese red.

Sinaddan was the first of the Akkadian guests to arrive. He came with little fanfare, though he was accompanied by a handful of guards. They looked around the room warily, clearly seeming out of place in their surroundings. As he approached, I gave him a deep bow. Beside me, Apolline and Valère gave deep curtsies. Rising from my bow, I took the time to look at his costume.

There was no doubt that he'd embraced the idea of a masque costume entirely. He was clad in a very pale green tunic with silver fringe. A deep blue shawl was draped over one shoulder. Both were sewn with silver thread and jewels. All of that was not unexpected. The surprising part was the pair of feathered wings protruding from his back. Did Akkadians believe in angels as well? Less impressive was a silver band around his head. No elaborate headpieces today, evidently. He clutched a scroll in one hand. "Well-met, your highness. I welcome you to the D'Angeline embassy. May I ask the nature of your costume?"

He chuckled lightly. "Thank you for your welcome and your invitation, Duke Barquiel. My costume is of Nabu, our god of writing and wisdom."

"So that explains your scroll," Valère remarked with a small grin.

"Yes indeed." Sinaddan turned to her and gave a slight bow. "It is good to see you again, Lady Valère."

"I feel the same, your highness," she replied graciously. "You are welcome to sit with us if you choose."

"I do believe I shall accept your offer." He seated himself beside Valère, trying his best to sit comfortably with his wings.

I offered him a glass of _joie_. "You cannot spend the Longest Night without having a glass of _joie_. It is a cordial we traditionally drink on this occasion."

He watched me sip my glass before trying his own. His face turned contemplative before swallowing. I leaned forward in anticipation of his response. "Well?" Valère prompted him.

"I must confess this is quite unlike any drink I have ever tasted," he answered. "It is quite good."

I smiled. "In that case, joy to you on the Longest Night, your highness."

He'd just placed his glass on the tray when Adad-nari arrived with Imitu in tow. They first greeted Sinaddan with low bows before turning their attention to me. "Greetings, Barquiel," he said, rising from a bow. As soon as I got a good look at his costume, I guessed what it was. He wore a ragged antelope skin tied about his waist and simple sandals woven of river reeds. His hair was in complete disarray, with twigs stuck into it here and there. His body was covered in dust. Even in such a state it provoked lust in me. "You are Enkidu, the wild man from the hills."

He conceded with a grin. "You are correct, your grace."

"I certainly have no objections to your costume," I stated plainly.

"Nor do I to yours. Those Akkadian clothes suit you well." As we spoke, Imitu hung behind his brother. It was obvious he felt quite out of place. Simply visiting the embassy was nothing compared to attending a full D'Angeline fête.

Adad-nari noticed his brother's discomfort and beckoned him forward. I was sure to greet him warmly. "It is very good to see you again, Imitu. I am glad you chose to attend our masque. May I ask what you are dressed as?"

"Thank you for your invitation," he replied. "I am dressed as Khammurabi, the great king of Babylon who gave the laws of the gods to men." It was then that I saw the clay tablet clutched in his left hand.

Sinaddan's face was alight with interest. Khammurabi was his distant ancestor, after all. "Your costume is quite well-done, Lord Imitu. Would you care to drink some cordial with us? I do not believe there is anything like it in all of Khebbel-im-Akkad."

Imitu had scarcely sat down and taken up a glass when more Akkadian guests arrived. It was a couple I did not recognize. Beside me, Apolline's eyes lit up with excitement. "Ralamat! Please be welcome to our home," she said with a warm smile.

The woman, veiled and dressed in Umaiyyati attire, curtsied to Sinaddan and then to us. The man behind her moved a step closer. "Thank you, Duchess Apolline," she replied. The pair bowed low and made their greetings to Sinaddan before turning back to us.

"Ralamat, let me introduce you to my husband, Duc Barquiel L'Envers," said Apolline.

"I am pleased to meet you, Lady Ralamat. Apolline has told me a great deal about you." At my words, the man who I presumed to be her husband took a step forward.

"It is an honor to meet you, your grace," Ralamat replied. I took the opportunity to get a good look at her, disregarding the stare of her chaperone. The Umaiyyati robe covered her from head to toe, but it clung in a way that allowed me to see she had a lovely figure. Just above her veil, I could see dark eyes framed by long eyelashes.

"Fine taste, as always," I remarked to Apolline in D'Angeline as they walked away. "I take it that was her husband accompanying her?"

"Yes, and it was obvious he was not pleased that she is now exposed to you."

"And with good reason!" I retorted.

Apolline drained a glass of _joie_ and laughed heartily. "Indeed. Such a shame, though. I'd be more than willing to share you with her," she purred.

The evening passed quickly. Before long the banquet tables were laid with a close approximation of a D'Angeline feast. Some of the Akkadians were a bit skeptical of the fare, but others took to it gladly. Sinaddan and Adad-nari were quite eager to sample D'Angeline cuisine. "Your food is a bit bland," Sinaddan commented.

"Anything would seem bland compared to the spice-laden dishes you are so fond of here," Valère answered.

"You are not fond of Akkadian food, Lady Valère?" he asked genially.

"I never said that, your highness," she answered with a grin, "but one longs for the familiar flavors of Terre d'Ange."

"Naturally. I felt much the same when I was in Fars. No doubt this embassy is a great comfort to you."

"It is indeed, Prince Sinaddan. This is the second time I have left Terre d'Ange, and the first was only a brief trip for my cousin's wedding," Valère explained.

I smiled to myself. Seeing her conversing well with Sinaddan pleased me greatly. Several times I spied him gazing at her with obvious interest. Things were progressing just as I'd hoped.

As the night progressed, the musicians and dancing girls came to entertain the guests. It would've been pleasant to have some D'Angeline musicians, but I'd rather taken to the haunting tones of Akkadian music. The girls acquitted themselves well. Unfortunately, none of the D'Angelines present knew how to dance to Akkadian music. The Akkadians did not dance either. It seemed men and women did not typically dance together other than in performances like what we'd seen at the palace. I would've liked to dance, but I contented myself with watching the girls. Their dancing was very nearly as erotic as that of the dancing girls at the palace. "I would like to learn that," said Apolline as we watched from a divan.

"That is an entirely worthwhile ambition, Apolline," I replied, sliding an arm around her waist. My heart beat quicker and lust flared in me at the feeling of her soft body beneath my fingers. "Do you plan on wearing a dancing girl's costume too?" I grinned wickedly and gave her a brief squeeze.

"Now that you've mentioned it, I suppose I must." She kissed me briefly.

Our conversation was interrupted by the horologist announcing the sun's return. On the divan beside ours, Adad-nari and Imitu started as the music and dancing ceased. They watched in rapt attention as the Winter Queen and Sun Prince performed their annual ritual. They were played by a young couple in my entourage. Nearby, I heard Valère explain the significance of what was happening to Sinaddan, Sammuramat, and her escort. No sooner had the ritual ended that Adad-nari leaned over to ask me the same thing.

"The Sun Prince symbolizes the sun that is reborn on the Longest Night. He awakens the Winter Queen, who is transformed by his touch," I explained.

At last, the night came to an end. We bade farewell to the Akkadian guests, who assured us that they greatly enjoyed the masque. Sinaddan thanked us profusely for giving him the chance to learn more of D'Angeline culture.

Adad-nari and Imitu were the last to leave. "Well, it cannot be said that D'Angelines do not know how to hold a fine celebration," said Imitu with a small smile.

"Thank you, Lord Imitu," said Apolline courteously. "I am glad you enjoyed yourself."

Adad-nari gave me a brief kiss before departing with his brother. There was no question of spending this night together, for the Longest Night was reserved for Apolline when we were together. As soon as the guests left, we retired to our bedchamber. It was a very long night and we made good use of it.


	30. The Proposal

_The Leopard_

**Chapter 30**

**The Proposal**

Once the Longest Night was over, the real work began. With nothing else to occupy me, I turned my attention to the game of thrones. Adad-nari and I increased the amount of time we spent training my new informants. Several of them were showing considerable potential. I was very eager to put them to work, but they were still not quite ready.

After a few weeks passed, the Khalif summoned me to his private audience chamber. With the rebellion in Fars settled and Sinaddan's victory properly celebrated, he was free to turn his thoughts to our alliance once again. I traveled to the palace in my carriage, accompanied by several of my men. I might've ridden, but I felt the occasion called for an impressive appearance.

Guards were waiting to usher me to the Khalif's quarters. My men stayed close behind me. For a moment, I felt a twinge of fear. What had I done to offend his majesty? Did Sennacherib and his cohorts poison his mind against me? I shook my head very slightly, pushing the useless fears out of my mind. When we arrived at his private audience chamber, I took a moment to steel myself. My mother's words came back to me once again: _never let them see your weaknesses_.

Inside the audience chamber, I found Sharru-kin Shamabarsin seated upon a cushioned throne. One slave stood at his side with a fan; another held an umbrella over his head. Even though we were not outside, the hot sun still beat down through the open roof. I'd not yet grown used to such things, for all that they are common in Khebbel-im-Akkad. It rains so infrequently that open roofs are feasible. I bowed low before the Khalif.

"Please seat yourself, Duke Bar-key-el," he said when I rose, gesturing to several large cushions in front of the throne. "There is much for us to discuss. It has been some time since we have spoken of the alliance between our nations."

"Indeed it has, your majesty. I have received letters from his majesty King Ganelon since we last spoke of this matter. He is completely pleased with all we have done here, and has come to a similar arrangement with your majesty's ambassador in Terre d'Ange," I offered.

"Ah." The Khalif motioned to the slave with the fan, who moved closer to him. "I am most glad to hear that. There is a matter I wish to discuss with you that I hope he will be agreeable toward."

Somewhat told me he was not referring to trade agreements. I had an inkling of what he intended. "What might that be?"

"Your princess is unwed, is she not?"

"The Dauphine Ysandre is yet unwed, yes," I replied.

"I believe it is time to find a wife for Sinaddan. He has proven his worth in battle once again and has the makings of a great Khalif. What better way to cement the alliance between our peoples than with a marriage between my son and your king's heir?" A gleam of excitement appeared in his eyes. It was unfortunate his hopes were to be crushed.

"Indeed," I said genially. "Do you intend to write to King Ganelon with your proposal?"

"If you think he will be receptive to my proposal, then I shall," the Khalif responded.

I carefully kept my features blank, betraying nothing. "I think his majesty would be willing to consider it."

"I am glad to hear that. If I were to dictate a letter, would you record it in your tongue? I do not think your king knows Akkadian."

"I would be pleased to pen a letter for you, your majesty," I answered cordially.

"Thank you for that, Duke Bar-key-el," said the Khalif. "I suppose my ambassador to your court might translate a letter for your king, but that would be a nuisance."

I nodded. "If I may say so, there are some things which you ought to consider before sending this proposal."

The Khalif leaned forward on his throne, eyebrows raised. "And what might they be?"

"I understand that women do not inherit here and such things are strange to you, but you must consider that Princess Ysandre is the Dauphine, the heir to King Ganelon. When he dies, she will take the throne and rule in her own right. Her children will rule after her. She cannot leave Terre d'Ange and live in Khebbel-im-Akkad with her new husband. Either they would have to move between the nations, or the Lugal would have to come to Terre d'Ange."

An annoyed expression crossed the Khalif's face. "You are saying that my son must give up his position and live under his wife's roof, to be subservient as wives are to their husbands?" There was a slight note of danger in his voice which gave me pause.

"Please forgive me if I have caused offense, your majesty. That was certainly not my intention. I simply brought the matter up because it must be considered if a match between the Dauphine and the Lugal is to take place," I explained carefully.

His expression softened a bit, though it was not exactly warm. "I admit I do not understand your people, allowing a woman to be your king's heir. But I shall take what you have said into consideration and summon you when I am ready for you to write the letter. You are dismissed."

I stood and bowed low. "Thank you, your majesty."

Leaving the Khalif's quarters, I wasted no time returning to the embassy. If I'd my sword I'd have gone to the practice courts, but it was not permitted in an audience with the Khalif. Instead, I immediately went about my practice routine in the courtyard I'd taken to using for a practice court. I needed to work off the tension of the audience with the Khalif. There was somewhat comforting in the familiar forms. I began with the simplest ones, gradually working my way up to the complex forms. I was so absorbed in my practice that I did not notice I'd acquired an audience. Arthos Laval leaned against the arched doorway, Apolline beside him. "I'd almost forgotten just how good you are at that," he remarked casually when I finished.

"Would you care to spar with me?" I inquired with a grin.

Arthos was quick to shake his head. "Oh no, I know better. I still have my pride, you know."

I laughed. "Are you so certain, Arthos? It would be just like the old days."

"That's precisely why I declined."

I sheathed my blade and walked over to them. Arthos and I sparred together often when we were young. There was a time when my L'Envers cousins were too young to spar with me, so the Laval cousins became my partners instead. Arthos and I are of an age, but I clearly surpassed him when it came to the use of weapons.

"How was your meeting with the Khalif?" asked Apolline.

"It was a rather eventful meeting," I replied.

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Is there good news or bad news?" There was a note of tension in her voice.

I sighed. "Well, the Khalif has proposed a match between Ysandre and Sinaddan."

Apolline's eyebrows rose and her mouth opened slightly. Beside her, Arthos gaped in surprise. "He is quite… serious about that?"

"Yes dear, he is." Arthos was not among the few who knew Ysandre was already promised, so we were not free to speak of it before him. "He intends to send a proposal to Ganelon."

"If the King accepts, then our mission here has succeeded!" Arthos's face lit up with excitement. "All of your work has not gone to waste."

"Indeed," I said with a small smile.

"And now for why I came to see you. Lord Adad-nari came by while you were gone. He left this." Arthos handed me a scroll.

"Thank you," I said, accepting it.

A short while later, I read the scroll in the comfort and privacy of my study. It was a detailed report of all that Adad-nari and Imitu had learned thus far. In truth, there were no particularly shattering revelations. They did not see any suspicious behavior from Sennacherib. He seemed to be truly happy for his brother's success in battle. By all accounts, the princes were getting on well. It was only natural- Sinaddan was currently enjoying his father's favor and to speak out against him would not be taken well. The conspirators would have to keep their heads down and pretend they are pleased at this turn of events. I carefully rolled up the scroll and tucked it away in my desk for safekeeping. As soon as it disappeared from my sight, I was filled with a sense of sadness at having missed Adad-nari's visit. There was nothing of a personal nature in the scroll to make me feel so; it was simply that I missed seeing him. It would've done me good.

That evening, Apolline took it upon herself to interrogate me about the Khalif's proposal. We lay in bed, having finished our lovemaking for the night. I settled myself between Apolline's legs, resting my head on her breasts. Just as my eyes began to close in complete contentment, she spoke. "What did you tell the Khalif when he brought up his idea of a match between Ysandre and Sinaddan?"

"Well, I could hardly tell him she was promised," I answered with a yawn. "Ganelon assured me that he would handle the situation should the Khalif deign to send a proposal."

"What if he becomes furious with you for misleading him after Ganelon rejects the proposal?" I felt her body tense beneath mine.

"That has crossed my mind numerous times. I've no choice but to trust that Ganelon will take care of the matter. I have tried as best I can not to mislead the Khalif while not giving away Ysandre's betrothal."

"Oh, does it really matter that much? It's not as if the Khalif will be sharing the news with our enemies in Terre d'Ange."

"Yes, but we must not betray our promises to the King. He swore me to secrecy and I will not break that promise. Besides, Adad-nari tells me that there is a secret spy network known as the Unseen Guild spanning from here to Terre d'Ange. The possibility of word reaching our enemies is a risk I am unwilling to take," I explained. "Bad enough that I am not home to contend with Lyonette."

"Let others deal with her." She was silent for a moment before continuing. "I shall trust your judgment in this matter. I only hope that it will prove to be correct."

"So do I, Apolline."

* * *

><p>The Khalif summoned me again just after the midday meal on the following day. It stood as a testament to his seriousness about the match- evidently he wanted to waste no time. When I arrived at the private audience chamber, I was immediately led over to a low writing desk. A writing brush, ink, and papyrus were waiting for me. I seared myself on the cushion and prepared to pen the proposal letter.<p>

As soon as I was situated, he began the dictation. I wrote quickly. This was not the first time I'd listened to someone and translated their words into D'Angeline. Those endless lectures in Tiberium proved to be useful after all. I only hoped my penmanship did not suffer for it.

When it was done, the Khalif sighed it in Akkadian. Underneath the signature, I wrote his name in D'Angeline script and then sighed the _letter By the Hand of Barquiel L'Envers, sovereign Duc of Namarre._ The Khalif then stamped it with his seal. I added my own seal, dipping my signet ring in the ink in lieu of purple wax. The Khalif rolled up the scroll and sealed it.

"I shall have this sent out today, Duke Bar-key-el," he said. "Shamash willing, it will reach your king before long."

It was done.


	31. Waiting

_The Leopard_

**Chapter 31**

**Waiting**

The proposal was sent off shortly after it was complete. I felt a slight degree of apprehension. It seemed I'd protected myself well enough- the Khalif had no idea that I knew Ysandre was already betrothed- but I feared his wrath might fall on me regardless. In any case, it would be several months before a reply came from Ganelon. Gradually, I began to relax. I would deal with whatever happened when it did.

Akkadian winter continued. The lack of variation in the weather was really beginning to wear on me. There is a great deal to be said for distinct seasons. "This hardly counts as winter," Valère grumbled as we went for our morning ride. "What I would do for a decent amount of snow and a sleigh ride!"

"That makes two of us," I replied. Sleighing is a favorite winter pastime of ours. "I suppose the coming spring rains will have to suffice."

"Too bad they come accompanied by the flooding of the rivers," Valère remarked.

"Well, the Akkadians do not seem to worry overmuch about the flooding. Mayhap we ought to emulate them," I observed.

"Whatever you say, Father," she replied with a wry smile.

We rode away from the palace and out of the wealthiest quarter of the city. We were making for the Shamash Gate, which was positioned on the opposite side of the city from the Ishtar Gate. It was a departure from our usual routine, though at home we often took rides in the countryside surrounding the City of Elua. The streets were full of activity, for the sun had not yet reached its noon zenith. Though it was a bit warm, the temperature was not yet unbearable. We were both comfortable in lightweight riding costumes.

Upon arriving at the Shamash Gate, I took a moment to admire it. The design mirrored the Ishtar Gate, though it was made of yellow brick with red carvings. The guards let us to pass through without any trouble. There was considerable traffic at this early hour. Farmers streamed into Babylon, driving carts filled with produce from the vast fields outside the walls. They paid us little notice- our presence no longer provoked the stares it had when we'd first arrived.

I breathed deeply once we were outside the walls. The air here was much better than in the city. There is certainly somewhat to be said for a refreshing ride in the countryside. We followed the road beside the river, which was busy with fishing boats and barges laden with all manner of goods. Irrigation canals branched off from the Euphrate, carrying essential water to the fields which fed the city. The canal system was crucial to the existence of Babylon and every city along the two great rivers. Mesopotamia did not receive enough rain for settlement to be possible without the advent of irrigation.

"What do you think of the Khalif's proposal?" Valère asked in D'Angeline. "How will King Ganelon respond to this?"

"Well, it is certainly a good sign for our alliance," I replied. "It is clear that he would not offer Prince Sinaddan in marriage casually."

"But is the King willing to agree to it?"

I gave her a brief warning look; it was not prudent to discuss Ysandre's betrothal in public like this, language barrier or no. Just because most Akkadians disdained learning other tongues did not mean that some members of the Unseen Guild didn't know D'Angeline. "No, I cannot say that the King will agree to it, though he informed me that he will consider the Khalif's proposal in any case."

"Ah. Somehow I cannot see the Lugal abandoning his throne to live with Ysandre in Terre d'Ange," she observed. "They set men too highly above women here."

"I agree completely on that count. The Khalif became a bit offended when I attempted to explain that to him."

Valère gave her head a brief shake. "Such foolishness! I fail to understand why they exclude women from power so completely. If I were Queen here, I would soon put an end to that!"

"I don't understand it either, my dear. I am not entirely convinced that the Khalif truly understands that Ysandre is Ganelon's heir and will rule as Queen in her own right. If the Khalif has a mind to take Terre d'Ange and usurp her authority, he is to be sorely mistaken."

Valère laughed lightly. "If I know Ysandre, she would never agree to such a thing. Sinaddan would be in for quite a surprise."

I sighed. "I only hope the Khalif will not be too disappointed when Ganelon rejects his proposal. I'd rather not lose his favor because I was sworn to keep the betrothal secret."

"But didn't you encourage this with the Khalif?" Her voice held a note of accusation.

"I never encountered him in the slightest. He is the one who brought the matter up and refused to give up on it," I retorted.

"Well then, I only hope this will not turn out to hurt us later."

We rode in silence for several minutes the weight of that possibility hanging between us. The thought had been weighing on me since the letter was sent. I was an ambassador and protected by the rules of diplomacy, but I did not think Sennacherib and his cohorts would hesitate to take advantage if I were to fall from favor. I had to be wary of that possibility. Even so, I made an attempt to relax and take these thoughts from my mind. The road was busy at this hour, with many folk streaming into Babylon. I turned away from them, focusing instead on the scenery. The Akkadian landscape left much to be desired. "Such a barren landscape, " Valère commented, looking out at the dry earth beyond the river as I did. "Quite a far cry from the green fields of Namarre."

"Indeed. Are you feeling very homesick, Valère?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," she admitted. "I am not taking to Khebbel-im-Akkad quite as well as you are. It does not compare to Terre d'Ange and Namarre."

"I cannot blame you, for I have myself been feeling homesick as of late," I confessed. "Thinking of winter at home has only made it worse."

We continued to ride for a short while more until the sun shone hotter in the sky and we judged it prudent to return to the embassy. We made it just in time for the midday meal.

It was not long before I had other matters to occupy my thoughts. Adad-nari came to the embassy for our lessons in covertcy, which we'd taken to holding every day. As a result, our students were making fine progress. "I think they will soon be ready," I remarked to Adad-nari as we concluded the day's lesson.

"I agree, though I do not think it urgent that they should begin serving as informants."

I gave him a confused look. "What makes you say that? The sooner we get to the bottom of this, the better."

He shrugged. "Sinaddan is high in his father's favor still. They will not risk anything at such a time. You have the Khalif's favor as well. I do not think there is much cause to rush the training. Better to see that it is done properly and thoroughly."

"That is provided that I retain the Khalif's favor," I remarked drily.

Adad-nari looked for a moment as if he wished to inquire of what I meant, but thought better of it. He did not yet know of the proposal. I would have to tell him soon. "You are quite certain there is no need for haste?" I asked.

"I am certain, though Imitu and I will watch Sennacherib and the others as closely as we are able," he assured me.

It was difficult for me, trusting someone else in matters such as this. At home I ran my own complex network of spies and other informants. It was true that Childric d'Essoms provided me with a fair bit of information on the doings of court, but I had other sources besides him. Here I would be forced to rely on Adad-nari and Imitu entirely. "All right. I shall trust your judgment in this matter."

He nodded, lips curving into a small smile. I wanted to very much to kiss those lips, but I held my desires in check. The informants in training had left and there were no servants to be seen. I might've had him right there on the divan, but instead I made the decision to tell him of the proposal. I inched closer to him, shifting to recline on the pillows. "I do have some good news which should prove of interest to you. The Khalif has decided to send a marriage proposal to King Ganelon. He wishes for Sinaddan to wed my niece, the Dauphine Ysandre."

Adad-nari's eyes widened slightly, delight dawning on his face. "That is wonderful news!"

"Indeed," I replied with a tiny smile. It pained me that I had to keep the secret of Ysandre's betrothal from him, but there was naught else to be done. "The Khalif was quite excited at the prospect. He asked me to translate a letter into D'Angeline to send to my king."

His eyebrows rose. "I'm surprised that he would do such a thing. I'd have thought he'd send it to his ambassador in Terre d'Ange or find a scribe to write it in Caerdicci or Hellene."

"There are Akkadians who know Caerdicci and Hellene?" I asked, bemused. "I was under the impression that you disdained the learning of other tongues."

"Not all of us feel that way, Barquiel," he said with a grin. "Those of us who administer the far-flung parts of the empire learn other tongues out of necessity. It is a requirement for any who would travel to other lands. But I must now ask you somewhat. Is it true that all D'Angelines think themselves superior to all other peoples?"

I was not expecting that question. "There are those who feel that way, yes," I answered, proceeding with caution. "I am not among them. Would I have taken this position in that case?"

"Certainly not."

"It is true that we sometimes think too highly of ourselves due to the divine blood that flows in our veins," I admitted. "Such ideas are pure foolishness."

He looked at me curiously. I'd mentioned Blessed Elua and His Companions before, but I was not sure if he entirely believed that we were descended from them. "Is that true?" he asked, voice soft. "Are you truly descended from gods?"

"Yes," I answered. "Does it not show on my face?"

He moved closer, eyes locked upon my face. Instead of feeling self-conscious under his gaze, I basked in it as Naamah basked in love. I do not think myself as vain as most other D'Angelines, but I will freely admit that I enjoy having my body admired. What are we made to be, we scions of Naamah, but objects of lust? It was our birthright. Several minutes passed before Adad-nari gave his answer. "No one who has laid eyes on you can doubt your beauty. I have never seen such as you, and I have spent time traveling around Khebbel-im-Akkad. I am not one to believe the gods often come to earth and walk amongst us, but when I look into your eyes… I think there may be truth to your story."

I laid a hand on his thigh, enjoying the feeling of hard muscle beneath my fingers. "I swear, Adad-nari, it is all true. Blessed Elua and his Companions wandered through many lands, including Khebbel-im-Akkad, before coming at last to Terre d'Ange."

His face was alight with interest. "I suppose a bit of arrogance is excusable in a god-touched people."

I lifted my hand from his thigh, laughing heartily. "Oh, you have no idea what you say, Adad-nari! Many of my countrymen are insufferably arrogant and superior."

"Then it is extraordinary that your king should wish to wed his heir to an Akkadian."

"Indeed." There was naught else to be said on the matter just now. As a result, Adad-nari bade me farewell and made his exit. I was sorry to see him go, for I'd hoped to entice him to stay for a bit longer. I had to content myself with waiting. There'd been a great deal of that lately and my patience was wearing thin. The entire business with the proposal weighed heavy on my thoughts. In truth, I wanted the entire affair over and done with. Better to get the King's rejection and the Khalif's reaction over with. I prefer to take care of unpleasant business as soon as I can do so. Now I was forced to sit and wait for events to unfold around me.

It was not a prospect I enjoyed.


	32. The Spring Equinox

_The Leopard_

__**Chapter 32  
><strong>

**The Spring Equinox  
><strong>

Time passed slowly, though it fell into a familiar and comfortable routine. Adad-nari and I continued our training until at last we deemed our students ready to begin work as informants. It fell to me to see them installed as my personal staff in the palace.

"I would prefer to have my own servants maintain my palace suite and see to my needs whilst I am here," I explained to the head of the palace staff. He looked at me curiously, not quite understanding why I took issue with the slaves assigned to my suite. "We do not keep slaves in Terre d'Ange and I am quite uncomfortable with being served by them. I would much rather use some of the embassy staff here."

He still looked confused, but he did not question me further. I left the palace in a good mood, pleased to have that business seen to. Hopefully my enemies would dismiss this as mere D'Angeline weakness. The general feeling seemed to be that we were a weak people with strange habits. I was counting on that to keep them from growing suspicious of my servants' presence.

Akkadian winter slowly turned to Akkadian spring. We looked to the river with apprehension, knowing that the floods would be coming soon. Our villa was not far away from the Euphrate, though a steep wall stood between this quarter of the city and the water. The Akkadians, by contrast, were eagerly looking forward to the floods. They were not somewhat to be feared; they were rather an essential source of life. But the floods were not the only major event they were urgently anticipating.

"How fortunate that you shall be here to witness the New Year's celebration," Adad-nari remarked one night as we lay in his bed.

"New Year's?" I asked, stifling a yawn. "The D'Angeline New Year passed weeks ago, on the Longest Night."

"We hold our New Year on the Spring Equinox, just after the barley harvest," he explained. "It is a huge celebration, the most important one of the year."

"Ah. I suppose the entire city will be preoccupied with the preparations for such a large event." I recalled the City of Elua on the eve of the Longest Night.

"Certainly. The festivities last for twelve days, beginning the night before the Equinox. Large numbers of folk will flock to the city for it."

I pursed my lips in thought. "It seems such an occasion would provide a fine opportunity to strike," I mused.

"It would, but it is a very sacred occasion," retorted Adad-nari. "There are many who would balk at sullying such an important holiday."

"And no doubt there are some who wouldn't balk at it."

Adad-nari nodded, conceding my point. "I shall share your thoughts with Imitu. I do not think most of the traditionalists would dare do anything, but he is closer to them than I am. It is somewhat worth considering."

"Indeed." I sighed- thus far, we'd not managed to uncover any important information. It was starting to become incredibly frustrating. "Let us hope we shall be able to uncover somewhat useful soon."

* * *

><p>It was not long before Babylon was completely consumed with preparations for the New Year's celebration. We were left to watch in confused awe. Most of my retinue did not know exactly what the Akkadian New Year entailed, only that it was the most important holiday and the largest celebration of the year. I took it upon myself to consult the books Sinaddan had loaned me. At its core, it was a fertility celebration. That was why it was held on the Spring Equinox, when the floods carried life-giving water to the fields. When one lives in a land as dry and arid as this, such things are important.<p>

There was important mythology associated with the holiday was well. It seemed the goddess Ishtar had a consort known as Dumuzi. He was a fertility god who was doomed to die and descend to the Underworld until being reborn on the Spring Equinox. It reminded me of the Hellene myth of Proserpine's abduction by Pluto. All of this was to celebrate Dumuzi's return. The culmination of this was a rite where the Khalif and the High Priestess of Ishtar went to bed to recreate the divine marriage of Ishtar and Dumuzi. When I spoke of this to Adad-nari, he told me that this was a very ancient ritual which had been practiced since the days of Sumer. It was quite fascinating to think on Akkadian traditions which had existed for centuries before Terre d'Ange had even been founded, indeed long before Tiberium had been founded. Many of my countrymen would refuse to admit it, but there was much to be learned from such an ancient people.

Apolline and Valère were both looking forward to the coming festivities. Neither of them could resist such a large scale celebration, disgust with certain Akkadian customs notwithstanding. "Seems an opportune time to visit the temple of Ishtar," Apolline insinuated after I told her the relevant mythology. "I've been wanting to visit it with you."

The corners of my mouth quirked upward into a smile. "Mayhap, Apolline. We shall have to see, though it does seem to me that it would be a fitting way to celebrate the Akkadian New Year."

"Indeed. I only hope the entire population of Babylon will not decide to do the same thing." Her lips curved into a smile. "All this reminds me of the times you and I visited Naamah's shrine."

I gave a small, contented sigh. "I do believe we ought to pay it a visit and give Naamah her due when we return home. In the meantime, Ishtar will have to do. It has become clear to me that they are much the same. At least that's how I've been explaining things to the Akkadians."

"I think you may be right in this matter, Barquiel." She leaned forward to kiss me.

* * *

><p>The festivities in fact began the evening before the Equinox. I still had not adjusted to the Akkadian calendar and its New Year. It made no difference that we'd been in Khebbel-im-Akkad for nigh on a year.<p>

We were passing a pleasant evening in the embassy, enjoying the Akkadian gardens, when we were startled by a sudden commotion in the street. Valère dropped the hymns to Ishtar she'd been reading and looked up sharply. "What is that? It sounds as if an entire royal procession is passing by!"

I turned my head in the direction of the noise. "You may be right, Valère."

Beside me, Apolline stirred. "I thought the New Year was tomorrow."

"Evidently they are starting early," I replied. My curiosity peaked, I rose from my seat to investigate. Apolline and Valère followed behind.

My guess proved correct. What appeared to be a royal procession was passing in front of the gate. It did not appear to be a large procession, but it was accompanied by several musicians playing long horns and ringing bells. It was easy to pick out the Khalif, borne in a magnificent litter. His Majesty did not deign to walk about the city. His face was the only one I recognized of the entire group. The party seemed to consist nearly entirely of guards, musicians, and clergy. The priestesses of Ishtar were easiest to recognize, clad in their fine robes of office. Beside them were numerous men with shaved heads, also in fine robes. I took them to be priests of the other gods.

"Where are they going?" Valère asked.

I shrugged. "Don't look at me. I am hardly the expert on such matters."

"You're the one who's been reading on the subject," she retorted.

"Yes, but all the information I have relating to the religious significance of the holiday. Adad-nari didn't share all the details of the festivities."

"No doubt you were otherwise occupied," said Valère with a snide grin.

I made no response other than to grin back at her. In all seriousness, I would have to ask Adad-nari exactly what went on each day of the celebration. We remained at the gates after the procession passed, watching as it continued down the street before turning in the direction of the temple district. "I wonder if they are going to Ishtar's temple to enact the sacred marriage of Ishtar and Dumuzi," I observed.

"Mayhap." Apolline gave me a significant look and it did not take me long to catch her meaning. We went back inside and bade Valère goodnight before retiring to our bedchamber.

"I had a thought," Apolline began, slipping an arm around my waist, "that you might fetch one of those books of Akkadian mythology."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I was certain you had somewhat else in mind for tonight."

"I do. Fetch one with the sacred hymns to Ishtar in it."

I grinned slyly, realizing her intentions. "How appropriate. I suppose we shall have our own way of honoring Ishtar and Dumuzi."

That night, we read the ancient hymns to each other as we made love. It seemed Ishtar would be pleased. It followed that Naamah would be as well.

We woke the next morning refreshed and relaxed. I was eager to meet with Adad-nari and learn what the next days of the New Year's celebration would entail. The Spring Equinox had arrived. Last night had just been a preliminary event- now the celebration would truly begin. After breaking my fast, I resolved to visit Adad-nari at the palace. I'd scarcely ridden through the gate when I noticed the street was thronged with people. This was not a procession, but rather a crowd of people making for the temple district. I added this to the list of things to question Adad-nari about when I spoke to him.

It took me several minutes longer than usual to reach the palace. Belatedly, I wondered if I would even find Adad-nari there. It was a good place to begin my search, in any case. Fortunately, I found Adad-nari finishing his morning meal in his dining room. "Happy New Year, Adad-nari," I offered as a greeting.

He smiled. "Happy New Year to you as well. I'm just finishing breaking my fast. Feel free to help yourself."

I joined him at the table, situating myself on the plush cushions. The figs tempted me. I selected one, despite having just eaten. "Why are there so many people out and about today? Does it have somewhat to do with the holiday?" I nibbled on the fig; it was juicy and sweet.

"Yes, it does." He gave me another knowing smile. "They are going to the temple of Ishtar to await the Khalif. Last night was the Divine Marriage ritual."

I was reminded of the Showings held in the Night Court. "Do people… watch the ritual?"

Adad-nari's eyebrows rose. "Of course not! It is a private event. They will wait until the Khalif comes into the temple and announces that the ritual has been completed. Many believe it is necessary to ensure fertility for the coming year."

I opened my mouth to make a witty remark before thinking better of it. It was not so different from the rituals we performed on the Longest Night. "Why is it that you are here and not at the temple of Ishtar?"

"I've gone before. It is much the same every year. Imitu is there to represent our family, in any case. He is very religious and attends each year."

I ate the remains of my fig and slowly licked the juice from my lips. It did not escape his notice, which was precisely my intention. "So what else happens today? You mentioned it was the holiest day in the Akkadian calendar."

"Many more religious ceremonies." Adad-nari gave his head a slight shake. "Believe me, Barquiel, they are not much to get excited over."

"But I am a foreigner, and curious about your ways," I retorted with a sly grin. "What if I wished to attend them myself?"

"Well," he began, "I do not think anyone would stop you. There are no prohibitions against foreigners attending, but some might object to your presence."

"And by 'some' I'm guessing you mean Sennacherib and his traditionalist friends."

He nodded. "If you are truly curious, then go. Just be cautious."

"Your warning is duly noted," I answered.

"After the ceremony in Ishtar's temple, there will be festivities in the Esgalia. The priests conduct prayers to Shamash, begging his favor and protection for the coming year. This will be going on all day," Adad-nari explained.

That had me reconsidering my desire to attend the rituals. "Hm. That does not sound terribly thrilling. Mayhap I shall remain here after all. The company is certainly more pleasing."

He caught my meaning immediately, though he looked a bit startled. "This early in the day?"

"Why not? We're together, and most folk are at the temples." I moved closer, sliding an arm around his waist.

"You D'Angelines," he muttered, shaking his head. "All that I've heard of you before is true."

"I'm so pleased that I live up to expectations." Caressing his cheek with one hand, I pulled him closer before capturing his lips in a kiss. He returned the kiss ardently, kissing me with a vigor that took me back momentarily.

We did not bother relocating to his bedchamber.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>  
>I apologize for the long delay! I will try my hardest to not go so long wo posting a chapter ever again!


	33. The Dance

_The Leopard_

__**Chapter 33: The Dance  
><strong>

The rest of the Spring Equinox passed without much incident. There was little actual celebrating going on, with the focus being on religious observations. As D'Angelines, this left us rather excluded. I chose to stay with my original decision not to attend any of the temple ceremonies. Adad-nari made valid points about possible traditionalist objections to my presence. And if I wasn't attending, Apolline and Valère would not. I doubted the Akkadians would appreciate women attending the ceremonies unescorted, if it all.

Yet despite my decision, part of me remained curious. I did not think it an insult to my gods and my own lineage to take part in the observances of other faiths. I'd visited several of the local temples while studying in Tiberium. Many of them had been in continual use since the dawn of the Tiberian Empire. I'd found all of it quite fascinating. Well, I thought to myself, it's not as if I cannot visit the temples another time.

Despite the overall solemnity of the day, a feast was held to celebrate the Equinox. All three of us chose to attend, feeling safe to do so after receiving an invitation. It proved to be the largest feast we'd ever attended here, larger even than Sinaddan's victory feast. As such, it was held in a banquet hall we'd not yet seen. I daresay the entire court must've been in attendance, women included. The royal family occupied an entire long table themselves. I recognized the Khalif and his wives along with Sinaddan and Sennacherib, but most of the faces at the table were unfamiliar. Several of the women I took to be concubines; others I guessed to be princesses. There were numerous young men present as well, who I surmised were younger princes. I wondered if it would be worthwhile to expend time and effort to observe them. Most of them were still children, living mainly in the hareem and unlikely to have significant political roles. Their mothers, however…

The same five wives who'd been present to welcome Sinaddan on his return were seated to the left side of the Khalif. Queen Pualam sat beside him, in parallel to her son at his right hand. The mixing of the sexes took me by surprise. I'd grown used to the segregation that was the normal practice in Khebbel-im-Akkad. "I suppose the most important holiday warrants a release from the hareem and a seat at the royal table," Apolline remarked upon seeing them.

"Very kind of them, don't you think?" I quipped with a small grin.

She laughed lightly. "Do you still wish me to find out what I can about them? I'm willing to do it if it would prove useful to you."

I took one of her hands in mine. "You are truly willing to do this? If you'd rather not…"

She silenced me with a look. "I wouldn't have offered if I were unwilling. I know you have female informants now to go where you cannot, but I'd like to do what I can."

"In that case, I will certainly appreciate your help. I cannot imagine a woman would be denied access to the royal hareem. You freely converse with other Akkadian noblewomen, after all."

"Precisely." Apolline looked over at the head table. "A pity we are not seated there. There's no time like the present to get started."

I agreed with her sentiments. As it happened, our company was not unpleasant. Uru-Kagina was beside us with his family. I'd not been spending as much time with him since moving into the villa, so it was good to see him again. His wives, who we'd met previously, were beside him. Apolline wasted no time striking up a conversation with them. They were not the Khalif's wives, but they would do for now. Uru-Kagina was quick to introduce me to his sons. "It is very good to see you again, Barquiel," he remarked once the introductions were over.

"Indeed it is. I find that my duties have kept me quite occupied as of late. I've not been coming to the palace every day," I offered.

He laughed. "That is certainly understandable. If you still wish to attend the Khalif's audiences together, I would certainly be willing."

"That is good to hear. I'll be sure to inform you if ever I decide to attend another audience," I replied. There was no question of telling him what Adad-nari and I were about. I was fairly certain that Uru-Kagina was on our side against the traditionalists, but there was no reason to bring more people into this than necessary. We kept the details to ourselves. It was better that way.

It soon became glaringly obvious that this feast would put all the others we'd attended in Khebbel-im-Akkad thus far to shame. A large company of musicians played on the dais as course after course was laid before us. Many of them we'd never had before, delicacies likely reserved for the most important occasions. I sampled a few select dishes from each course, not wishing to overindulge myself. I rarely overeat.

Throughout the meal, I glanced over at the high table. It was too far and the room too noisy for me to hear much of anything, but I was resolved not to waste an opportunity to learn anything that might be of use. There was nothing which seemed of note. Hopefully Adad-nari and Imitu would be able to glean more useful information from this feast.

Once the meal was over, male and female dancers provided our entertainment. I took the time to truly watch and appreciate the traditional Akkadian dances. Most of what I'd seen thus far had been performed solely by dancing girls, designed to stir the blood and ignite the lust of any who watched them. These dances were quite different. It was immediately evident that this was to be some kind of structured performance.

"Is this like the dancing you saw before?" Apolline asked as the dancers made their way across the floor in pairs.

"Not exactly." Once they'd positioned themselves, the entire room went silent. A few moments passed before the musicians took up their instruments and the dance began.

It was quite unlike any other Akkadian dance I'd seen. This was a highly choreographed dance, intended to convey some meaning. They all wore matching costumes which were considerably different from what they typically wore. Both men and women wore short tunics of pale yellow trimmed in silver fringe. It was quite a charge from the revealing costumes usually worn. To my disappointment, Amitys was not among them.

Uru-Kagina caught my curious expression. "They are performing the myth of Ishtar's descent into the Underworld. It is traditionally performed every year during the New Year's celebration."

"Ah. We have similar performances in Terre d'Ange," I replied, thinking of Eglantine House and the royal players. I'd attended many such performances, which typically depicted moments from the Eluine Cycle. As I watched the dancers, I wondered if this was where the practice originated. The Akkadians did claim to have the oldest civilization on earth. A grin came to my face as I imagined how many close-minded D'Angelines would react if they knew that our culture owed many things to ancient Akkad. I am certain that I am one of only a handful of us to have ever witnessed this dance. For the benefit of the D'Angeline reader, I shall describe it in detail.

The dance continued for several more minutes, the pairs moving gracefully across the floor. Though it was not as alluring as the dancing I'd seen before, it drew the eye and captivated the viewer. Suddenly the music stopped. The dancers moved to the sides, freezing in place as more dancers emerged from behind the musicians' dais.

Unlike the others, these dancers were dressed in distinctive costumes. They seemed to consist of Akkadian ceremonial and formal attire. They were so heavily embroidered with gilt thread and jewels that they gleamed in the evening lights. I daresay they put even the Khalif to shame in that regard, which was no easy task. In addition to this, each dancer wore a unique mask. I was immediately reminded of ancient Hellene and Tiberian theatrical performances. "They are playing the gods," Uru-Kagina explained, noticing my interest in them. My knowledge of Akkadian religion was not quite good enough for me to identify all of them, but some were obvious. Shamash was easy to spot in his white and gold finery. His mask was gold as well, with a curled false beard protruding from the bottom. Ishtar wore somewhat similar to the usual dancing girl costumes. She was clad in layers of sheer, filmy silks. A belt heavy with jewels, bells, and beading hung around her waist.

The gods danced about for a few moments. Ishtar was the centerpiece of the performance. As I watched, I mentally recited the myth. Ishtar tells the gods that she wishes to visit her sister Ereshkigal in the Underworld. With that announcement, the other gods and dancers departed.

"I would prefer a play," Apolline remarked in D'Angeline. "These dances are not nearly as enjoyable."

"I'm not entirely sure I agree with that assessment, my dear," I answered. There was somewhat quite intriguing about the dance. It gave me a certain thrill, knowing I was watching an ancient tradition which had been performed for thousands of years.

"I wonder if they even have plays here," Apolline commented. "Somehow I doubt it."

Ishtar continued to dance alone for some time, conveying the descent from the domain of the gods to the Underworld. Slowly, dancers attired in grey and silver surrounded her. She'd arrived. I recalled that the Akkadian Underworld was a bleak and grey place where the shades of the dead wandered about for eternity. What a shame, I thought, bringing to mind our beliefs about the Terre-d'Ange-that-lies-beyond. It was said to be a far greater paradise than Terre d'Ange itself, where we shall dwell amongst Blessed Elua and His Companions for all time. I can hardly give my opinion on the subject, never having been there. As such, I shall put my trust in what is told in our sacred texts.

The spirits of the Underworld danced closer and closer to Ishtar, hemming her in until she could no longer move. It seemed that her descent had come to an end before she removed the jingling gold necklace she wore. With one smooth movement, she tossed it to the gathered spirits.

"Leaving one item of clothing at each of the Underworld's seven gates," I murmured to Apolline.

"Ah," she replied in recognition. "You ought to enjoy this bit."

I'd seen this before, or at least a variation of it. The Dance of the Seven Veils, it was called. Jasmine adepts were known to perform it on occasion. I'd attended several such performances and quite enjoyed them. I was very pleased that I now had the opportunity to watch the authentic, Akkadian version of the dance.

Ishtar began the dance, her movements growing increasingly erotic. I could not tear my eyes away from her for anything. Beside me, Apolline watched just as intently. She'd attended some of those performances in Jasmine House by my side. As Ishtar slowly shed the silk scarves and veils covering her, the burning tide of desire rose within me. I did not even have to glance at Apolline to know the dance was having the same effect on her. We Namarrese are particularly moved by such things. To be quite honest, I do not see how anyone cannot be aroused by the Dance of the Seven Veils. She moved with erotic and sensual grace, breasts and hips swaying in the dim light of the banquet hall. I wondered if she'd be available for bedding tonight. I'd not paid much mind to the dancing girls other than Amitys, but I'd make an exception for this one…

Ishtar removed a final silk wrap from her waist and let it fall. The Dance of the Seven Veils came to an end and the trance was broken. She stood in nothing but a thong and a jeweled collar. I let my eyes rove hungrily over her body, lingering at her nicely-rounded breasts. It did not escape Apolline's notice. "Quite a beauty, isn't she? I'd certainly share her if that's what you're thinking."

"That's an intriguing scenario you propose," I whispered in her ear. "It's been too long since we've shared anyone."

Thoughts of sharing the dancer were soon banished by the continuation of the performance. The stripped Ishtar was brought before the throne of Ereshkigal, Queen of the Underworld. She was dressed as richly as the other gods, but her mask was hideous. Fitting for the Queen of the Underworld, I supposed. We watched closely as Ereshkigal ordered Ishtar killed. The spirits sprang forward to do the deed, and Ishtar fell to the ground. Things moved quickly after that. The other gods soon learned what had happened and sent messengers to retrieve her. They were able to trick Ereshkigal into giving them Ishtar, allowing them to bring her back to life. However, the laws of the Underworld decreed that those who have died cannot simply leave the Underworld. The search began for a suitable replacement.

Ishtar moved through crowds of dancers, looking for someone to take her place in the Underworld. They all appeared downcast, clearly having mourned her temporary death. Evidently she didn't have it in her heart to send any of them to as miserable a place as the Underworld. At last the mob of dancers parted to reveal a man seated upon a throne. He was dressed all in browns and greens, colors evocative of the fertile earth. His mask was expressionless.

Ishtar stormed over to him in a rage. He remained unimpressed by this show of anger, sparing only a brief glance for her. This only served to further her anger. She summoned forth her attendants, who dragged Dumuzi off his throne. He was promptly carried off to the Underworld and brought before Ereshkigal. With a nod, she accepted him as a worthy substitute for her sister.

"I can't blame her," Apolline remarked dryly. "I'd do the same to you if you didn't care about my death.

"Would you now?" I retorted. "You kinow me better than that."

More dancers came to the dais after the gods retreated. Their appearance startled me, for I had thought the performance to be nearly over. They danced for several minutes until finally Ishtar reappeared. She performed the complex motions of a ritual before falling back and waiting. The crowd of dancers parted to reveal a newly-resurrected Dumuzi. The audience cheered loudly. It was the central event of the New Year's mythology, played out before our eyes. I had to admit there was a sense of magic in it. It brought to mind the ritual of the Winter Queen and Sun Prince reenacted every year on the Longest Night.

The performance marked the end of the feast. We said our farewells to Uru-Kagina and Adad-nari before retiring for the night. Fortunately, my servants-turned-informants had made ready our palace suite. None of us felt like trudging back to the embassy at this late hour.


End file.
